


"You're my best friend"

by Genxha



Series: Post Season 3 finale [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Christmas Eve, F/M, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Fluff, New Miraculous Holders, Overwatch References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 68,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/pseuds/Genxha
Summary: Marinette, due to the responsibility of being Ladybug and having to keep the secret, had given in, allowing Hawkmoth to akumatize her.After Chat Noir and, apparently, Ladybug rescued her, Marinette's parents allowed her to stay at home from school for a couple of days in order to recover.As usual, if you find any errors report them to me in the comments.Miraculous: tales of Ladybug e Chat Noir - Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, De Agostini Editore, Nelvana, Cartoon Network Studios All rights are reserved to their owners.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Post Season 3 finale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173941
Comments: 87
Kudos: 66





	1. An unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724794) by Genxha. 



Photo by[Kika Cosplay Photos](https://www.instagram.com/kika.cosplay.ph) with [Ladybug](https://www.instagram.com/martaaiala/) e [Chat Noir (me)](https://www.instagram.com/gx_cosplay/)

* * *

"But where did it go?" Marinette mumbles. 

Still in her pajamas, she keeps looking around her room, inspecting every bit of furniture, opening drawers, rummaging inside and closing them again. She opens her jewelry box on the dressing table and then closes it. She opens the drawers next to the sewing machine and then closes them too. Even though she wasn't going to school that day, Marinette had woken up early with one single thought in her mind: finding the lucky charm that Adrien had given her for her fourteenth birthday.

Also missing was the Jagged Stone guitar pick that Luka had given to her some time ago.

"Tikki, did you see my lucky charm?" she asked, looking at the Kwami who was floating around -the room 

"No Marinette, I don't think so ... Did you look in your jacket?" she says, landing on the edge of her computer screen . 

“It was the first pla…” Marinette says, but she suddenly stops, pursing her lips. “Maybe…. maybe I had it in my hands yesterday when... " She throws herself on the chaise longue and starts searching with her hands through the cushions, putting her hands in the fold and holes. "Nothing," she concludes.

“Wait Tikki, didn't I have it with me when I was akumatized? Maybe I lost it then! Who knows what I've done with it! This is a disaster! If I’ve lost it, everything will go wrong. Sure, it's not as if it's been of much use to me up to now, but if I didn't have it I'm sure things would have been much worse. And now… I don't have it any more! Everything will definitely go really wrong! It's terrible, Tikki! I have to find it!" Marinette says to herself, in a crescendo of panic, staring into space as she imagines the worst.

“Marinette! Calm down, you're making up stories in your head again! " says Tikki. She touches her cheek softly with a paw and interrupts her reasoning. 

“Yeah. You're right, Tikki!” says Marinette “but… it’s not here in the house and who knows what happened to it. And… it was a gift from Adrien, I'm so sorry I lost it” she concludes. 

"Don't worry, if it's here it will pop out when you won’t expect it to" she cooes, looking straight into Marinette’s eyes.

"Yes Tikki, as usual I worry too much. Better if I get dressed now.” Marinette kicks off her slippers. “Then I'm going to have breakfast. I'll bring you some of daddy's cookies as a snack”. 

"No you won't ", interrupts the kwami. "I'll come down too, or you will scoff them all in your mouth before you get them to me!" she finishes to say, making both of them laugh.

Marinette is feeling better already after the events of the day before, even though she tries not to think too much about her secret identity. The day passes quietly, between lunch with her parents, who filled her with attention, and some homework in preparation for her return to school.

Fortunately, no Akuma appears today, and Ladybug's intervention is not needed. She and Chat Noir had arranged for patrols on alternate evenings, and tonight it’s the boy's turn. After dinner, Marinette watches a movie online; then, around 11 pm, she gets ready for bed, since she still has no school the next day.

Already in her pajamas, she is about to go up to her loft and to her bed, when an unusual noise, similar to footsteps on the terrace startles her. 

"What the hell ..." she thinks to herself. "Hide, Tikki!" she whispers as Tikki zips to her purse that hangs on the pink coat rack.

Marinette reaches out and grabs from the table the wooden ruler she usually cuts fabric with . Then, she tiptoes her way up the ladder, holding her ruler like a club. She reaches the mezzanine and, very quietly, opens the hatch of the skylight window that leads to her balcony. The noise seems to get louder, so it must be coming from there. 

Marinette takes a deep breath, clicks the latch and opens it wide, shouting a loud "Who's there?" while brandishing her ruler like a weapon.

She is faced with a pair of cat-like green eyes and the surprised, slightly scared expression of Chat Noir, who jumped back away from the hatch. 

“Aaaah! Prin ... er Marinette, it's me! So-so-sorry!" the blond stammers, reaching to the nape of his neck with one hand, and raising the other in a protective move.

She looks at him, equally surprised, then lowers the makeshift weapon and bursts out laughing. “Chat Noir! You should see your face!" Marinette rests her arms crossed at the opening of the skylight window, placing her chin on her forearm "You scared me, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Then she realizes she's in her pajamas, tank top and yoga pants. Marinette turns as red as a tomato, sinking into the opening while muttering,"Stay there, don't move!”

Chat Noir does as he's told, scratching the back of his head a little confusedly, until Marinette reappears, wearing a pink sweatshirt. 

"What brings one of Paris's two heroes here?" she asks with curiosity. 

He sits on the ground crossed legged. "Well, I wanted to see how you were". 

The girl blushes slightly. “Well, thanks Chat Noir, I'm fine now. Thanks to you and to Ladybug”.

The two look at each other for a few moments, a little embarrassed.

Chat Noir darts his gaze around the tidy terrace, and then looks again at Marinette. ' _ I hadn't noticed that she had freckles on her nose… she's cute' _ The thought catches him by surprise and he blushes slightly trying to keep his mind focused. . "There's another thing," he says then, slipping his hand into one of the pockets on the costume. "You dropped this yesterday." He hands back to Marinette Adrien's lucky charm.

Marinette's gaze lights up in a bright smile. "You found it!" she says happily, as she takes it from the hero's hand, brushing his gloved fingers. “Thank you, Chat Noir! I looked for it everywhere, and I was afraid I had lost it, you know it's a ... gift from a _dear_ _friend of mine._ " She brings the hand that held the object to her chest and sighs happily. "Really, thank you!" Then, she reaches out from the hatch and kisses Chat Noir on the cheek tenderly. Chat Noir blushes under the mask and looks away, embarrassed.

"Oh ... well ... it's ... it was a pleasure, Princess," the hero whispers, looking at her again and musing, to his own surprise, 's _ he's so beautiful in this light!' _ He blushes even more and turns slightly to the side, hoping that Marinette won't notice his red cheeks.

Marinette looks at him, a hand in front of her mouth in a gesture of astonishment, turning red for the umpteenth time. “Well… now… I-I have to go. G-goodnight Chat Noir, s-say hello to Ladybug” she stammers goodbye. She goes back inside, closes the hatch and releases the latch, falling to her knees on the bed.

A couple of minutes later, Marinette is still kneeling on the bed, the lucky charm in her hand, her heart pounding madly in her chest. "Tikki ...." she murmurs "Did I really kiss Chat Noir on the cheek?" 

Tikki peeps out from behind the night lamp. "Oh yes, you really did..." she confirms.

Marinette throws herself on the pillow, hands on her face “OhmygodwhatIdid! Now he will think again that I ... and that ... " 

Tikki interrupts her monologue "Marinette! You just gave him a kiss on the cheek! Like a friend! Don't overthink it now!”

The girl looks at the Kwami out of the corner of her eye, moving a finger to her lips. "Yes, OK. I calm down. You're right, nothing really happened… but now who knows what he will think!”

"He'll think you did it because he was kind, I'd say," suggests Tikki.

Chat Noir remains seated on the terrace, his hand on the cheek that Marinette had kissed ' _ What the … _ ' he thinks ' _... what the hell is happening to me? She had a crush on me, but then we cleared up and well… we remained friends. As Chat Noir. But, after what she said about me… that is, about Adrien… and now... what do I do?' _

Adrien, or rather Chat Noir, feels the evening breeze on his face, gets up, dusts off his suit and in two leaps is on the terrace where he gave the rose to Ladybug. The hero in black leans against the railing, looking at moonlit Paris, sighing. 

' _ Yesterday though… when Marinette didn't answer me… Damn. And even before… I didn't… I didn't realize she was so… beautiful. _ ' Adrien reflects. ' _ Ok, Ladybug has a boyfriend, she already told me that she doesn't… she doesn't care. But… Kagami… she… damn, what do I do now? I need some advice, but from whom? I definitely can't ask Marinette, she ... damn. Does she like me? I'll think of something. Better to go home now.' _

Chat Noir heads home following the usual path, transforming back just inside Adrien's room, as always careful to avoid being caught by the security cameras his father has installed everywhere around the Mansion. 


	2. Thoughts

Marinette, who still doesn’t return to school, receives a visit from her classmates after school hours. After asking her how she is and saying goodbye, they all go home, except Alya, strangely without Nino.

“You have been akumatized, too! I can’t remember anything from when I was Lady Wifi! Do you? And you were so cool while you were akumatized!” Alya urges her as soon as the others have left 

“Alya, it wasn't 'cool' at all. It was like in a nightmare, the one that you can't move and everything happens around you, or TO you? " she frowns “That. I only remember some flashes. And it was so... "

Alya sits closer to her friend and hugs her "Oh .. Sorry Marinette ... I didn't mean .." she says, worried. 

Marinette nods “I'm fine. Now." she replies, returning the hug "Thanks, Alya, you really are my best friend" a pause "but listen .. what did I do when I was ..." and stops.

Alya reflects for a few seconds "Are you sure you really want to know?" she asks Marinette, still hugging her. 

She nods again, then the redhead continues, “Well, your power was… um… Nino told me he was looking for me and he couldn't see me, but I was close by and I saw him. Then I'm not sure, you hit us and… well after that it's all a bit confusing. It was like I met Nino for the first time, I didn’t know who he was. We recovered later, in an alley nearby, when Ladybug's Miraculous Cure put things back.” She pauses for a second, then looks again at Marinette, hazel eyes meet bluebell blue. “Marinette! I know what you're thinking—well no. It wasn't your fault, whatever you did". 

Marinette breaks Alya’s hug and looks away. "It's not this... it's ..." she hesitates, "when I woke up I was in Chat Noir's arms." Alya opens her eyes wide, curious. "And ... well ... he was crying. I'm sure. I must have said or done something to him… I don't know.” She holds her breath. “And then, yesterday he came to visit me," she explains. 

Alya looks at her again, this time smiling "Wait wait wait... this is a scoop for the Ladyblog!" She gestures with her hands as if she were composing a headline in the air.

"Chat Noir, the hero of Paris, goes to find the akumatized girl he cried for,” she says.

Marinette blushes. “Alya! Wait. Stop it! He returned A-adrien's lucky charm to me. I-I knew I shouldn’t have told you anything.”

She covers her mouth with one hand and looks at the floor. 

Alya takes her chin and lifts her face to look at her. “Mari! Come on, don't do that, I was joking! But… wait a minute… What lucky charm? Is there something you didn't tell me?" 

Marinette looks at her. "But you know, A-adrien gave me a lucky c-charm, like the one that ..." she whispers, "I gave him". 

The redhead looks at her again. “But… how sweet! It's isn’t that he … has a thing for someone?" and gives a slight nudge in the ribs to Marinette, who becomes even redder and says, in one breath,

"See? I knew that I shouldn’t have told you anything Now the whole school will know about it, and even ... Adrien… and I saw him acting all cute with Kagami! This is a disaster!" despairs Marinette .

"No come on, who did you take me for? I won’t say anything, don't worry! And anyway ... well if you can't tell him, you should try again with a letter. But this time try to give him the right one, girl!" Alya stops her, then looks at the time on her cell phone and announces, “It's late, tonight Mum and Dad are going out and I have to look after the twins. I don't ask you to come too; I know your father wouldn't let you.” 

They both get up, Alya gives Marinette a last hug. "See you tomorrow at school!" she says, as she gets out of the trapdoor. "I know the way, goodnight, girl" she says, while closing it.

Marinette hears the voices of her parents, muffled by the closed hatch, saying goodbye to her best friend, and looks around. “Tikki? She’s gone, you can come out!" The red Kwami gets out of her hiding place and lands on Marinette's shoulder, tickling her. 

“I prefer it when I go to school,” says the girl, “and tonight it's my turn for the patrol. I didn't expect Chat Noir to come and see us yesterday. It was really nice, I have to say, what do you think if I bring him some of daddy's croissants? Do you think he'll like the new ones he just started making, the ones with pistachio cream?" 

Tikki looks at her thoughtfully. “Well, based on the speed he swallows ice creams when Mr. Ramier offers them to you, I would say that he will surely like them!" 

“You're right, Tikki! The problem is how to give them to him ... tomorrow it's his turn, I'll make sure that I just happen..." she gestures in the air some pretend quotation marks as she says the last two words, "to be on the balcony when he passes by!"

  
  
  


After dinner, when she is sure that her parents don’t notice her movements, Marinette arranges a pillow under the bed sheets and prepares for the usual patrol ride. Strangely, it has been very quiet on the Akuma side, but better safe than sorry, you may never know. 

"Done. Are you ready, Tikki?" 

"I am, are you ready to do it, Marinette?" 

“Well,” replies the girl, “I must be, whether I’m ready or not. Tomorrow I will ask Chat Noir to meet us somewhere to decide what to do in the future. I can't decide everything, and he…” 

“He hates being kept in the dark,”concludes Tikki for her. 

Marinette nods, smiling at her, and then whispers, “Tikki! Spots on!!"

This time the transformation feels like the usual and after a few moments Marinette becomes Ladybug. The heroine in red opens the hatch of the mezzanine and after a quick glance around she pushes herself, using the yoyo, on the roof of the building next to the bakery, heading her usual way to patrol.

While flying between rooftops, Ladybug has time to reflect on the events of the last few days. " _I'm not sure I can do it, saving Paris is a huge responsibility only for me ... maybe I should let the friends I entrusted as temporary Miraculous holders keep their Miraculous for good. Hawkmoth could attack them, knowing they used to be holders,and they need to have a way to protect themselves… I also have to talk to Chat Noir about it_ " she thinks, leaning against a chimney to catch her breath, as she sweeps his gaze over the Paris skyline, sparkling in the clear night, the moon behind the Eiffel Tower.

“ _Quiet evening tonight. Even too quiet, let's hope for the best,_ ” she continues in her head, throwing her yoyo towards the next roof and taking a leap. Ladybug feels the cool night breeze on her face, her blue pigtails ruffled by the wind, the sensation of the Miraculous costume on her skin. _"It's always so wonderful,_ " she comments to herself, continuing the tour.

For a while she skirts the Seine, jumping on the roofs of the houses on the shore, until she reaches the point where the Liberty, Juleka and Luka’s houseboat, is moored. Noticing the illuminated portholes, the heroine in red stops, crouching on a dormer window.

Ladybug listens to the sound of the water crashing softly on the body of the boat, and the light breeze brings another sound to her ears, the sound of music. The girl sighs. " _Luka must be busy composing something... like the music he wrote for... me_ " she finds herself thinking, feeling her cheeks turn red. " _He's always so kind ... and he said such sweet things about me._ "Without realizing it, she begins to follow the melancholy rhythm of the music in her head. “ _I could go see him, since it's such a quiet evening,_ ” reflects Marinette, biting her lip lightly. The heroine in red consults the time on the Bugphone. " _Better not, I have to complete patrol_ ," she says to herself.

Patrol takes Ladybug near Agreste’s manor and without even thinking about it, she finds herself perched on a tree, on the opposite side of the road from it, beyond the high wall that protects the house from prying eyes. From where she is, Ladybug can see the large window in Adrien's room, the lights off and the huge flat screen TV on, lighting up the whole room with a blue-white light. " _Marinette!_ " she mentally scolded herself " _you shouldn’t eavesdrop!"_ But what she sees intrigues her too much, since Adrien is apparently watching the videos from Alya’s Ladyblog. Marinette blushes., _“Of course! Adrien is a fan of Ladybug… Well, like I am of him, after all…_ “ she thinks and then smiles, embarrassed. " _Come back to your senses, Marinette!_ " she mentally scolds herself again, throwing her yoyo in the direction of the Seine, and then finally home.

Marinette releases her transformation as soon as she enters her room, and after giving a cookie to Tikki to eat and getting under the bedsheets, she comments, “I went to Adrien's house. He was watching the videos on the Ladyblog. Now I understand why when I gave him the Snake Miraculous he was so… weird. I think he's… hum… a fan of Ladybug!"

Tikki stops eating and looks at her "hmm .. what happened with the Snake Miraculous?" she asks, with her mouth full. 

“Well, it’s the reason why I gave it to Luka… Adrien seemed… more worried about Ladybug than about the Akuma,” explains Marinette. “Maybe he wanted to make a good impression, or he felt under pressure for the responsibility of the Miraculous, who knows. Goodnight Tikki! I have school tomorrow!" 

"Goodnight Marinette" replies the Kwami , fluttering on the pillow next to her friend.


	3. Luka

The next morning Marinette arrives at school late as usual. She enters the classroom and the usual round of greetings starts, with Chloé glaring at her as she passes by Adrien, who greets her with a smile.

Marinette goes to sit in her usual seat, in the second row next to Alya and behind Adrien, then whispers to her friend “Did you see that? Adrien smiled at me! He didn't call me in these two days, maybe he was afraid of disturbing me and that I wasn't well! But now he smiled at me!" “Marinette, stop it, he just smiled at you! Stop making films in your head!" 

Alya scolds her in a low voice and then "But you know ... you are so sweet when you do so that I would hug you." she ends, just as Miss Bustier enters the classroom 

“Good morning all!” she smiles “Good morning to you too Marinette, did you catch up with your notes? Then get them from someone, please. Now let's start today's lesson!". 

As soon as the teacher finishes, Adrien turns to Marinette and whispers "I'll bring you the notes this afternoon" then turns to the teacher. Marinette remains frozen for a few seconds, then looks up, just when Miss Bustier calls her to order with a cough.

The rest of the morning continues quietly, at the afternoon exit Marinette stops Alya “Alya! Please come to me later, Adrien will bring me the notes of the lessons and I will not… well… I… he… in my room..." 

Alya takes her aside "Calm down Mari! nothing will happen, anyway if you really want, I'll come too! In exchange, however, I want some croissants, the kind you make in a pastry shop! " Marinette stares at her “hmmm ok, got it! But only two, then you put them all on your hips! " winks at the redhead who replies with a killing glare and a smile “And ... Thanks Alya, you are a great friend! See you later!".

  
  


Marinette is going down the stairs when, on the other side of the street, sitting on the embankment of the Seine, she notices Luka Couffaine, the brother of her classmate Juleka. While watching him, Marinette stumbles on the last step and manages to get her balance right on the edge of the sidewalk. Luka notices her and holding back a laugh greets her waving a hand.

A few meters to their right they see Agreste's car stops, ready to accompany Adrien home, who is walking down the stairs next to Nino, just behind Marinette. Adrien greets his friends with a wave of his hand, noticing Luka's presence. Adrien thinks “ _ When I met him as Chat Noir and akumatized Marinette was angry with… me… he helped us. He said that I was not as she described me … but maybe … I was a little bit like that. But I thought that Marinette likes Luka and is clear that Luka likes her.”  _ noticing the other boy's gaze " _ But why did Marinette say those things? Does that mean that I’m not just a friend for her? In two days I have not found a way to ask her. Marinette is smart, everything I can say will make her suspect that I am Chat Noir. And I must renounce the Miraculous _ ." lost in his own reflections, Adrien gets in the car and is taken home.

Marinette reached Luka “Hey, hello! What brings you here?" she greets, happy

"Actually, I was waiting for you" he replies, in his usual calm voice, putting a hand in his pocket to get something "sorry if I didn't come to visit you, but my sister and your friends were there and I would have been in the way” 

She looks at him, blushing slightly "No, Luka you don't have to ap-apologize ... But you would have been welcome, you know!" The girl fixes a nonexistent fold of her jacket, then goes back to look at Luka, still silent "Something wrong?".

"Well, Mari, I don't know .. Anyway, I’m here because I have to give you, or rather, give you this back" opens his hand and shows the pick of Jagged Stone that he had given her, attached to the chain.

Luka explains "I can't remember exactly, but when you were akumatized you ... er .. lost this”.

Marinette looks at the pick “Oh, I see" she reaches out and hesitates for a bit before taking it back "I can’t find it anymore, but why do you have it?" 

She takes the pick, opens the chain and puts it back around her neck, turning to have it fasten by Luka, who leans slightly forward. 

"It's a bit messy" he explains "you … better ... she ... because that wasn't you ... In short, you flew behind the Agreste manor, and you said you were called Princess Solitude and ... at a certain point you shouted that you didn't want nobody with you” 

Luka stops as if he can't find the words. Marinette turns and looks into his eyes, tense, covering her mouth with her hand "and I did something .. bad, right?" 

Luka looks her back. “I don't remember very well… I think you… she… you threw the pick at me and then hit me with a ray and… I'm not sure what happened next. I can’t remember anything else.” he sighs.

Marinette takes Luka's hand "I'm so sorry for what I did .. I wanted to resist but .." she explains, trying to hold back the tears. 

Luka suddenly gets up and hugs her “It's okay Mari, it's okay. You weren't you, you didn't really think those things"

"What things?" she asks, breaking away from the boy's chest and staring into his face "Please Luka, tell me what I did, what I remember is..." 

Luka interrupts her, eyes shining with tears "you said you didn't want anyone, that you didn't want me close! " 

The girl is petrified “Oh .. no .. Luka I... I .. I didn't think that!.. " she apologize

"sssh" he says, stroking lightly the back of her neck "I know. It wasn't you who spoke. Don't cry, you are always as the wonderful music i heard when I first met you." Luka hugs Marinette again.

The two remain hugged for a few moments, then Marinette breaks free again “S-sorry… I have to… I have to go home now… I… I have things to do. I’m sorry.. ” she continues, then she turns, crosses the street and runs for the few tens of meters that separate the school from the pastry shop.

“ _ What did I do when I was akumatized? How many have I made to suffer? I'm the worst Ladybug ever ... and worst guardian too. _ " she says to herself, wiping her blue eyes as she runs "Marinette ... it wasn't your fault .." Tikki's voice peeping out of the handbag Marinette holds on her chest. The girl opens the door, goes upstairs, ignoring her mother's greeting from the pastry shop and closes herself in her room.

"Marinette ... try to calm down, another Akuma might come" says Tikki, serious, placed in front of Marinette's face to look into her wet eyes "Yes ... I know ... but ... I ... I need to know what I did while akumatized!" she says, sobbing.

“You weren't into you! You can't blame yourself for that! " says Tikki.

“But no, Tikki. I was saying what I don't have the heart to say… because I… I'm afraid of not being enough for… Luka, for Adrien… I don't even know who! ”

Tikki caresses the cheek of her human friend with a paw “Don't say that. You are ... You have done things that no Miraculous Bearer had done before you! A moment of crisis happens to everyone, so many things have happened all together, you need time."

Marinette looks at her, clenched fists "And I don't have it! And then Luka and… and Adrien… and Kagami .. I don't know what to do! I can't forget Adrien. I don’t want to! But I don't want to hurt Luka either and… and Kagami, I'm her only friend! If I get together with Luka then Adrien won't want to see me anymore and I'm not sure, I think I love Luka, too, he's so sweet but I'm not ready"

Tikki interrupts her, abruptly "Marinette, stop it! Please! Let a few days pass. You will see that it will get better! And Alya is coming, remember you told her to come!"

"OK. I ... I calm down." Marinette breathes deeply, "I HAVE to calm down, she might suspect something" she met her glance in the dressing table mirror "what a mess..." she comments, rinsing her face.


	4. Akuma

"Marinette? Honey, is everything okay? " from the closed hatch of Marinette's room comes the voice of her mother, Sabine 

"Yes mom" she replies, beckoning Tikki to hide "All right!" Marinette finishes wiping her face, then goes to the hatch and opens a crack. 

“I saw you running up, sure everything's okay? You know, after the day before yesterday, your dad and I are a little ... worried." Sabine explains 

Marinette opens the hatch completely to let her climb up the ladder. “No, Mom, really, you don't have to worry, I'm fine. It's ... it's gone, I’m fine now. We've had a busy week and ... no, really, don't worry. You know I'd tell you if there was something wrong! " 

“Thank goodness” Sabine concludes “and you know you can always count on us” 

“I know, mom, I know” says Marinette, giving her mother a kiss on cheek 

“ah Mom, Alya should come later, just tell her to come up. And I think that..." a pause, Marinette looks at her shoes "A-Adrien will come here too, to bring me my school notes". Sabine looks at her daughter “Oh how nice Adrien is to bring you notes, he's a really good boy, his father should leave him more freedom. I go back to the shop." Marinette blushes "y-yeah ..." she says, embarrassed, closing the hatch after Sabine.

  
  
  


Suddenly braking noises and cries for help comes from the street. Marinette climbs the ladder of the mezzanine, opens the hatch to the terrace and looks out from the railing. On the other side of the Seine there is a really unusual scene: all the cars parked along the river, as well as those on the road, are melting like ice cream in the sun, leaving their occupants, understandably terrified, entangled as in honey.

“This is really strange" says Marinette aloud, sarcastic, just as her cell phone rings "Yes?" she replies “Mari! It’s Alya .. do you mind if we see you later? This time I really don't want to miss Ladybug!" 

"Yes Alya, no problem" the other said

"You really don't mind?" the redhead at the other end of the line was out of breath 

“no, don't worry, just be careful. Adrien hasn't arrived yet… wait! He’s calling me just now, what do I do? " Marinette says, breathless 

“Answer him! And remember to breath, girl“ I have to go! See you later!" Alya says ending the call.

Marinette answers the other call, finding herself in front of a sorry Adrien “Hi, Marinette… listen… for today… my father won't let me out. Does it do the same if I give you the notes at school tomorrow morning? " 

"Ah eh no sure you can give me school to dates ehm notes…." Marinette catches her breath

"uh yes that is sure that you can give me the notes tomorrow at school! You are beautiful ... uh very kind A-adrien”. Her embarrassment makes him smile “ok, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Marinette” and ends the call. 

Marinette is still dazed staring at the phone when Tikki's voice brings her back to reality "Marinette? You know we need Ladybug, right?" 

“Er... ehm.... Yes of course Tikki! But… he said sweet dreams” she comments, her hands in fists under her chin 

“I’m ready! Here we go!" she says resolutely as she jumps down the hatch to the mezzanine calling “Tikki! Spots on!! ".

Moments later Ladybug flies across the Seine, throwing the yoyo on the street lamps on the opposite side. " _ Who knows where the Akumatized is this time .. _ ." she reflects, jumping from a lamppost on the roof of a building across the street. 

“ _ But it's the same… it's the terrace where Chat Noir invited me that evening. Focus, Marinette! Not now! _ " he thinks, looking around for the akumatized who was causing all this chaos. 

" _ But where the hell is it? _ " Ladybug whispers, while a slight thud behind her makes her turn around, just in time to see her colleague in black retract the baton and give her the usual theatrical bow and “I’m cool and I know that” smile

"Mylady, it's a pleasure to see you, right here where I opened my heart!" he said

The girl chuckles "Kitten, when will you stop being so ... flamboyant?" “When I have conquered you” he replies, with no hesitation. 

“Well, I'm flattered, Chat Noir” she replies, making a curtsy to her friend.

“But now we have to find the akumatized! And hurry up, look at the streets!" gesturing to the city.

On the ground the situation was pretty confused: the passengers of the cars had managed to free themselves, while what remained of the liquefied cars began to pour into the manholes, leaving the streets free, the passers-by fled into the buildings in panic. This also left the police on foot and barely allowed them to manage the flow of people.

"Look, there are still solid cars down here!" Chat Noir points the street directly below them. "You're right, so it must be towards the Eiffel Tower, come on, Chat Noir, follow me!" 

Ladybug throws the yoyo and dives in the direction of the Tower, followed by the hero in black " _ She didn't tell me to stop it _ " Chat Noir thinks, as he runs after her " _ and she even started laughing _ .” His reflections are abruptly interrupted: someone is asking for help. Ladybug has also stopped and the two see a melting car on one of the bridges over the Seine.

What's left of the subcompact is leading a young woman to an unwelcome off-season bathroom. “Chat Noir! Your baton! There!" order the heroine in red, pointing to the center of the bridge. The boy nods and throws the baton, making it rest on two lampposts in the middle of the span, while Ladybug uses the yoyo by rolling one end of the wire to the baton and throwing herself at the woman, taking her by the waist and using the wire as a pin to deposit both safe on the bank. "Thank you, Ladybug!" says the blonde, but she greeted her with a gesture and has already left for the Eiffel Tower, flanked by Chat Noir.

  
  
  


In short, the two superheroes reach the Tower, stopping on the first balcony “Mylady! There he is! On the bridge!" Chat Noir calls his colleague and points out a spot, not far from the Trocadero. All the nearby boulevards were totally clear of cars, and a mass of liquid of various colors, remnants of cars was pouring into the Seine, dripping from the boulevards and turning the river into an abstract canvas. In the center of the bridge on an early 20th century velocipede with a five-meter high wheel, stood the akumatized, dressed in a fuchsia tailcoat, waistcoat of the same color, top hat with a purple ribbon, black and gray striped trousers and white spats. A pair of blonde handlebar mustaches and a goatee complete the look of the strange guy, who was looking around smiling, adjusting a monocle to his left eye.

“Soon I will finally be able to ride my bike freely, without those smelly cars to stop me! Aaaaaah how wonderful the avenues of my beautiful Paris will be!" the strange fellow was declaiming, addressing the squad of riot police who were circling the bridge, trudging through the watery mire into which the power of the akumatized had transformed every automobile in the city.

"Look, apart from your bad taste in colors, don't you think you should be a little out of fashion?" Chat Noir shouts at him, throwing himself on one of the shoulders of the bridge, immediately joined by Ladybug on the other side “How can you ride a bicycle with this stuff on the road? Let's put things right, will you? " Ladybug echoes, motioning for the cops to move.

The akumatized, from his wheeled perch, laughs coarsely “Ah, there you are, Ladybug and Chat Noir! I was waiting for you! I am Le Grand Vélo and, now that you have arrived, you will give me your Miraculous! "


	5. Battle

"You'll have to come and get them!" the two superheroes respond in chorus, then Ladybug throws the yoyo towards the akumatized, who detaches one hand from the handlebar and with a gesture launches a pair of gears towards her: one hits the yoyo, deflecting it, while the other sticks to the marble at the girl's feet.

Chat Noir teases him “Well you'll have to adjust your aim a little if you point our Miraculous. Play with me now! " as he speaks he catapults towards him by extending the baton.

The akumatized gives a pedal stroke and enters the bridge to approach the heroes, with another hand gesture and a bicycle chain comes out of his jacket and goes towards Chat Noir's legs, imprisoning his ankle.

The hero in black, unbalanced, gives a blow of the stick to break the chain and the backlash causes him to tumble, free, on the sidewalk of the bridge between his opponent and Ladybug.

In the meantime Ladybug has come down from the parapet of the bridge and moves forward, rotating the yoyo to form a luminous shield in front of her "Are you okay, Kitten?" she asks Chat Noir, throwing again the yoyo at the velocipede. Le Grand Vélo, to defend itself, throws other gears towards the two heroes, this time promptly deflected by Chat Noir who holds the baton like a baseball bat "Sure Mylady, near you everything is purrfect" he said "Chat Noir ... This is not the time of these puns, where will the Akuma be?" she retorted. Chat Noir then tries to guess "The velocipede?"

"Either you give me the Miraculous or you get out of the way, I cleared the roads and I want to use them" shouts Grand Vélo, giving another stroke to reach Ladybug and Chat Noir, who has the most ready reflexes and sticks the baton between the spokes of the big front wheel, wedging it between two lampposts on the sides of the bridge. Ladybug takes advantage of the akumatized's imbalance, thrown forward by the sharp braking, to throw the yoyo and immobilize him.

"Nice try, but I was ready!" he yells, managing to dodge the attack and throw bicycle chains from the sleeves that immobilize Ladybug's legs on the asphalt, preventing her from reaching the velocipede.

Chat Noir throws himself into a jump to tackle the opponent before he reaches the ground, managing to grab his knees and rolling him on the asphalt. Grand Vélo struggles and throws another pair of chains, immobilizing Chat Noir's right arm to the ground: the Miraculous of the Cat is within reach and reaches out to grab it, but the hero in black blocks it with his left hand.

Ladybug, spinning the yoyo, managed to break the chains that tied her and reach the velocipede, who fell across the bridge, the wheel resting on the railings. She grabs the rim of the huge wheel and breaks it by pivoting on her leg… but no Akuma comes out.

Ladybug turns and yells "Chat Noir!", seeing him in trouble. The yoyo flies towards the akumatized, tying around his raised arm. One yank of the girl and Chat Noir is free from the opponent.

Grand Vélo now faces Ladybug and begins pulling the yoyo thread by wrapping it around her forearm to get closer to him, but to no avail: the thread gets longer as he pulls it. "Mylady, it would be wonderful if I could be by your side!" Chat Noir yells at her, pointing to the immobilized arm. Ladybug goes on the counterattack and begins to pull the yoyo thread, with an unsuspected strength for the small physique, trying to unbalance the akumatized. Grand Vélo, with a wave of his free hand, throws other gears in his direction. The girl dodges them with a series of somersaults, kicking Chat Noir's baton in one of these towards the owner. Placing her feet on the ground, Ladybug takes another leap towards the river and using a lamppost as a pivot for the yoyo wire, she returns to the roadway, now with an improvised pulley to immobilize Le Grand Vélo. The man in fuchsia frowns at her "my bicycle!", Pulling the thread in his hand with all his strength. Ladybug is off balance and thrown forward, just in time to be grabbed by Chat Noir who has freed himself from the chain. The akumatized takes advantage of the moment and throws new chains towards the two, tying them together, then calmly frees himself from the yoyo thread and with a funny walk with wide knees approaches the heroes.

"Oops," says Chat Noir, his face inches away from Ladybug's. Her cheeks become the same color as the mask and Chat Noir tries to break free, trying unsuccessfully to resist the urge to purr " _ But how the hell do I do? _ " Adrien wonders, blushing violently. The hero in black struggles to free the hand in which he still holds the staff, turning his wrist to use the weapon as a catapult. "Ready, Ladybug?" he whispers and she, widening her eyes and blushing even more "F-for what?"

Their opponent is now within walking distance "Well well well, look what I got" he gloats, just in time to see the two boys catapulted towards the balcony of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug and Chat Noir reach the balcony of the Tower and roll on the metal floor, still tied. Ladybug's hair on Chat Noir's face “ _ What a good smell her hair has” _ Adrien thinks, almost without realizing it, “ _ where have I smell it before? _ " the blond shakes his head and, aloud 

"Mylady, I'd spend my nine lives like this but we're busy, and ... ", he says, pointing to the outside of the balcony with his chin" don't I know how to free ourselves without using the Cataclysm.”

Ladybug, her cheeks on fire "C-Chat Noir don't get strange ideas!" she manages to say, embarrassed by such close contact with her companion, as she tries to free herself from the chains “Nothing. I can’t move! Go on, use the Cataclysm ”. She finishes the sentence and suddenly it comes to her mind when, as Marinette, she almost kissed Adrien thinking he was a wax statue " _ But why does it occur to me now _ ?" she scolds herself, trying to breathe normally despite the uncomfortable situation.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir declaims, and black sparks surround his right hand: he painfully touches the chains, reducing them to dust. 

The boy leaps to feet and offers his hand to Ladybug who, dusting off her overalls with the other hand, grabs his to stand up. "Thanks Kitty, you weren't that uncomfortable, you know?" and winks at him thinking “ _ I hope he doesn't notice how blush I am… _ ”.

Before Chat Noir can reply, Ladybug has already reached the balcony railing: Grand Velò walks towards them, on the square, waving her top hat with broad gestures. On the sides, a metallic noise makes Chat Noir turn around, just to see, from the roads lining the Seine, a real river of bicycles: racing bikes, for hire, with safety seats, for men, for women, old, new, it seemed that every bicycle in Paris was there.

The mass gathers in front of Grand Velò and the bicycles pile one on top of another, a confused heap, which begins to grow in height. The akumatized start to climb the mass, and In a moment he would have reached the level of the balcony.

"Lucky Charm!" cries Ladybug, jumping to throw the yoyo upwards: a pink flash and she gets in her hand a large bicycle inner tube, deflated.

"And what should I do with this?" Ladybug asks herself, as always, turning the object over in her hands.

"I have to think! Try to distract him! " order the heroine in red "It will be done, Mylady" Chat Noir replies promptly, jumping on the balustrade in front of a coin-operated spyglass. “Hey, I'm here! Didn't you want my Miraculous? Why don't you come and get it?" he yells at Grand Velò, who in response throws other pedal gears: some was promptly dodged by Chat Noir and one hits the telescope, detaching it from its support and hurling to the ground with a noise of broken glass.

Ladybug turns the inner tube in her hand, looking around "hmmm ... first where the Akuma will be ... I have to think quickly ..." fixes attention on Grand Velò, with the cylinder almost at their height "The only thing different is the tape of the cylinder .. it was not the bike .. Let's try”.

The girl takes two steps back while the pile of bicycles has almost reached the balcony, then she notices the coin-operated telescopes: she runs towards one, puts the inner tube on the support "Help me, Chat Noir!" she asks, turning the rubber donut towards the support of the other telescope, cut shortly before.

He looks at her for a moment "Understood Mylady" and runs to help her, quickly hooking the inner tube, now stretched like an elastic, on the cut support. Ladybug picks up the broken telescope, places it in the center of the giant sling and, pulling it prepares to throw it at Grand Velò's hat. The heroine in red stretches the big rubber band, takes aim and shouts “Now, Chat Noir! The hat!" releasing the makeshift bullet.

The telescope flies by rotating on itself, then hits the hat, promptly grabbed by Chat Noir who launched himself from the corner of the balustrade towards the street below. The hero in black throws the hat like a frisbee at Ladybug, who grabs it and rips the ribbon, freeing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma!" Ladybug declaims, bouncing the yoyo and throwing it towards the purple butterfly "Time to de-evilise!" while capturing “Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly” she concludes, releasing the butterfly. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Ladybug sees the mountain of bicycles wobble and runs to remove the inner tube from the supports "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouts, throwing it up. A whirlwind of magical ladybugs brings everything back to normal and deposits the former akumatized on the ground.

It is a blond young man with a goatee and round glasses, black jeans, a leather jacket over a fuchsia t-shirt and a cycling helmet. He appears sitting on the ground next to an expensive bike.

The young man looks around bewildered, while Ladybug, using the yoyo thread, drops down next to him, reached by Chat Noir who hands her his fist "pound it!" say the two heroes in chorus as their fists touch.

“But what happened? Oh no I've been akumatized! " the blond boy mutters, taking off his helmet and scratching his head. "Don't worry, here we are," Chat Noir tells him. "Yes, now everything is fine" confirms Ladybug. He looks at them "Thanks, guys, Paris would be lost without you" he comments, getting up from the ground and taking his bike back. "Please, go only on the reserved lanes!" Ladybug recommends as she walks away, waving goodbye.

An insistent acoustic signal interrupts Chat Noir, just as he picks up the stick, which has fallen from the balcony a few steps away from them "Er, I think I'm about to transform back, I have to go!" he says a little sorry, scratching the back of his neck 

"Oh yes, me too" echoes Ladybug, who rotates the yoyo to throw herself on a roof.

"Listen, Chat Noir, see you at the usual place after dinner? I'd like to talk to you,” she asks seriously. 

"Of course, Bugaboo, I would go everywhere with you!" accepts Chat Noir, his face lit up with a smile, then the two go to opposite directions.


	6. Alya

Ladybug is not yet in sight of the terrace of the bakery when the last dot of the Miraculous starts to flash, a sign that the transformation is about to end _"Damn, not right now_ " Marinette thinks, stopping behind a brick chimney " _if I change back here, someone might see me, I have to find an hideout”_ she continues looking around for a hiding place to stay until Tikki has regained the strength to transform her again. Finally the girl sees a place that seems suitable, an alley behind the cinema. As he descends quickly with the yoyo, she thinks "let's hope there is nobody here" and calms down, seeing that the alley is empty. She puts one foot on the ground and the transformation drops. Marinette puts Tikki on the palm of one hand, while with the other she gives her a biscuit 

"Come on Tikki, we have to get back before Alya arrives ... oh, wait!" she says, picking up the phone.

Marinette touches Alya's contact and waits for her friend to answer, but as her phone gives her the dial tone she hears familiar music coming from the street at the end of the alley: Alya's phone ringing. Marinette and Tikki widen their eyes in surprise, then the girl hides behind a dumpster and looks at the Kwami who nods whispering, "don't hang up!". 

At that moment Alya replies, passing in the rectangle of light at the end of the alley "Hey, what's up Mari?" she replies in a low voice 

"Hi Alya, listen, Adrien is not coming, so I don't need you to be there too." 

The redhead, in a happy tone “No, absolutely! I have to come! You must see what a beautiful video I managed to make of Ladybug and Chat Noir! You will go crazy when you see them! But ..." she thinks for a moment "is something wrong?" 

"No, it's just that I went down to the kitchen and my mother fell asleep watching TV" Marinette justifies herself, lowering her voice again "come directly to me when you arrive, ok?". 

"Aye aye, captain!" Alya replies "I'll see you right away!" and hangs up.

Marinette and Tikki look at each other, with a sigh of relief "that was close!" says the kwami, finishing eating a biscuit "now I'm ready". 

"We need to be fast! Tikki! Spots on!! " and a few moments later Ladybug exits the alley, jumping from roof to roof until she reaches the terrace of Marinette's room at the exact moment in which Alya enters the door on the ground floor, next to the bakery.

Marinette enters through the hatch of the terrace, landing on the bed, two steps and goes down the stairs of the mezzanine as she transforms back into her civilian self, realizing that the pink ballet flats she usually wears are stained. "Oh damn ... better hide them before Alya sees them, who knows what story she comes up with" mutters Marinette, taking them off and putting on her slippers. Two seconds later he hears a knock on the hatch “Mari? Can I come in?" asks Alya from below. 

"Sure, get in!" answers Marinette , sitting at the PC just turned on.

The redhead practically rushes in and immediately places the cell phone in front of Marinette, starting the playback of a video. Slightly shaky, the images of the final part of the fight runs on the display, from when Ladybug and Chat Noir catapulted onto the balcony " _And where the hell was Alya?_ " Marinette wonders, a bit nervous, " _I have to be much more careful, she could discover my secret identity .. but I could also..._ " she thinks, while saying to her friend "Wow! How did you get them back so well? Aren't you afraid of getting involved in the battle? ”

"No, not at all ..." Alya says to her "ok .. a little bit, but I'm sure Ladybug would come to save me immediately ... By the way, did you talk when she saved you?"

Marinette thinks for a few seconds. “Hmmm not so much, she asked me how I felt, then she immediately accompanied me here ... and greeted me. She was very nice to me. Maybe I should get her a gift too, as well as Chat Noir.”

Alya looks at her with her eyes wide. “Hey hey, slow down girl, you want to give a gift to Chat Noir? But this is a scoop! " teases her friend, laughing. 

Marinette looks at her sideways, "hmmmm" then nudges her in the ribs and laughs too. While the two catch their breath, Marinette looks at her friend more seriously "Alya, you have to help me" she begins, taking off her slippers and crouching on the chair, knees to her chest. 

The redhead looks at her, amazed by the change in mood “What's going on, Mari? I'm your best friend, you know you don't even have to ask. What do you need? "

"I want to know what I did while I was akumatized," explains Marinette. “I have to know. I need to know if I've hurt anyone. I know Ladybug put everything back as it was, but I need to know. Will you help me, won't you? " Alya sits on the floor in front of her friend, on a cushion grabbed by the chaise , and says thoughtfully, "Um ... Well I didn't record, I was busy running, but maybe there are still videos on the news website, when there’s an Akuma attack, the reporters are always there,” she explains, jumping up and grabbing the mouse of Marinette’s computer. 

Marinette jumped forward and wrapped her into a hug. “Thanks Alya! You're awesome!"

“First, you don't have to thank me, Mari. Second, wait until we at least find something! " replies the red head, typing on the PC.

“Hmmmm…. not here… not here…. Here!" Alya clicks a couple of buttons on the news website and images of Marinette akumatized appear on the screen, as she stood on the bank of the Seine, in front of the bakery. The girls see her throw purple rays towards the small crowd, scattering it, then Chat Noir appears and tells her something. The audio is quite hard to decipher there, by the noises of people fleeing creating too much confusion in the background. They watch Princess Solitude use her chains as whips to block Chat Noir, saying something, and then be enveloped in the gray puffs of the cloud. 

"Wait Alya, go back, turn up the volume" asks Marinette, shivering, goosebumps on her arms. The redhead notices it and puts an arm on her shoulders, getting closer while with the free hand she raises the volume of the video and rewinds it. From the speakers of the PC, a little confused but understandable, the voice of Princess Solitude says "... say a couple of things to that flirt of Adrien Agreste!". and then disappear in the cloud. Marinette opens her eyes wide, a hand covering her mouth as she gasps an, "oh .." of surprise. "Did I say WHAT?" she blurts out, looking at Alya incredulously, while the other can't help but nod.

Marinette and Alya continue to search for footage of the battle, but there are only fragments of it, the gray figure and Chat Noir can be seen above the garden of Agreste Mansion, but without sound. At one point Chat Noir knocks Princess Solitude out of the cloud, while on the road thy see Luka shouting something. Seeing her friend so worried, Marinette feels her heart tighten.

A few seconds and Chat Noir catapults himself out of the garden, pulling his opponent with him, Princess Solitude, now without her mask. The two continue to fight, the reporter who is filming manages to get closer within earshot and Marinette is amazed and on the verge of tears when she hears her akumatized self shouting “Adrien must forget me! And I must forget him!”, Luka retorts ''Come on, don't say that” before getting hit by a ray of purple light. 

Marinette winces in Alya's hug, a tear streaking her cheek. "No ..." she whispers. 

In the video, Chat Noir and her akumatized self continue to fight, until she escapes again.

In the last clip of the video, Marinette sees herself passing out, in the arms of Chat Noir. The shot isn't perfect but the girls can see him crying, as he gently strokes Marinette's head, then hugs her tightly and she recovers, looking very frightened.

“Turn it off Alya, please. I've seen enough” says Marinette, wiping her tears. “I did… I hurt those people. I hurt Luka! And why was Chat Noir crying? I don't… I don't want to forget Adrien! Why did I say those things?"

Alya gently takes her chin, making herself look into her hazel eyes. “Mari, Listen. You weren't yourself. You said those things because you were akumatized. Don't torture yourself like this because of something that has happened and you can’t change."

“Yes but… but…” Marinette stammers, “but I have to talk to Luka! And to Adrien… and to Chat Noir. Can you contact him?"

“I'll do my best, now calm down, girl. Shall I get you some water? I can't see you in such a state,” says Alya, trying to comfort her friend, who looks at her, sniffling and rummaging in the desk drawers to get a handkerchief. 

Marinette takes the glass of water that Alya gives her and drinks a few sips, then blows her nose and dabs her closed eyelids. “Thank you, Alya, really. I’m better now that I let it out."

“Well.” The redhead smiles. “I'll see if I can contact Chat Noir, then! You settle down and I’ll see you tomorrow at school. I want to see you smile, girl,” Alya urges her, as she walks towards the hatch, going downstairs shortly after. 

She left Marinette curled up in her chair, muttering quietly, “Bye, Alya” with half a smile, still lost in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I forget to put here notes and huge THANK YOU to Giulia @juliaFC here on Ao3) for the beta reading and fixing the translation. 
> 
> And of course I want to say "thank you" to all that pass and read.


	7. Resolutions

Marinette couldn't stop thinking about what she said while she was akumatized “ _ I said Adrien must forget me. I treated Luka badly, he just wants to be closer to me ... But I don't really think these things. _ " she thinks, biting her lower lip  _ “And then I was at Adrien's house, but he… He wasn't there. And it's weird because ... Because his father never lets him out. Maybe he had a photo shoot? At that time? Maybe he was hiding but it's not like him to hide. And if it were… no, it can't be Chat Noir, I saw them together. _ ” continues in her silent reasoning. 

Marinette changes position on the chair and finally calls "Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?" she says coming out of her hiding place. 

“We took a big risk calling… er Rena Rouge, I mean Alya, to make that illusion of Ladybug. But what did you tell her? Should I also go to her and thank her personally, if Alya asks me something while I’m Ladybug?" asks Marinette to the red kwami, who looks at her with narrowed eyes as she reflects "Hmm, I told her that at that precise moment you could not transform and that a diversion was needed" 

"I understand" agrees the girl "but you don't think Alya may suspect something? We know what could happen if someone found out who I am and it got to Hawkmoth"

Marinette swallows empty, thinking back to that journey into the future in which Chat Noir was akumatized, then continues "I thought that since Hawkmoth knows who are the holders it would be safer if they had the Miraculous to defend themselves." 

Tikki is thoughtful for a few moments then "I don't know if that's a good idea, although we've seen that Hawkmoth only wants yours and Chat Noir and seems disinterested in others." 

“I also have to speak to Chat Noir and ask what he thinks. It’s unfair that I decide everything even if ..." Marinette stops, trying to hold back tears "Master Fu trusted only me."

Tikki consoles her friend by stroking her cheek with a paw “Marinette, you are the best Ladybug I have met. You will certainly make the right choice. "

“Thank you” Marinette replies, looking at the flying creature “I love you, Tikki. I would be lost without you”. 

The red Kwami looks at her smiling "I will be lost too" and rests on the hollow between her friend's shoulder and neck, tickling her.

The rest of the afternoon and dinner go by as usual, Marinette's parents are still worried that she has been akumatized, but this has become quite common in Paris, almost daily. someone being subjugated by Hawkmoth, so much that people begin to fear butterflies. After saying goodbye to her, the brunette goes up to her room and closes the hatch, getting ready to go to bed. This is what she told his parents. She is actually ready to transform and go talk to Chat Noir, but to save time on the way back she has put on her pajamas: pink pants and a white tank top with pink polka dots. "Good, let's go! Tikki! Spots on!! " the usual pink light and the comforting sensation of the Ladybug costume enVèlops Marinette, who opens the hatch of the terrace and goes out into the Parisian starry night.

The unusually warm autumn had given way to a decidedly cold weather and, although the costume protected quite well, Ladybug shudders when she throws herself in the air with the yoyo string. Also that evening the appointment was at the Sacrée Coeur. As she approaches the dome, Ladybug recognizes the familiar silhouette of her blond companion, sitting atop one of the side towers. Reaching the church, Ladybug climbs the tower, without Chat Noir noticing. Approaching, Marinette hears the voice of her friend, who is humming “Un petit chat… sur un toit” while keeping time moving his head “se languit sans sa lady”. 

It was the same rhyme he sang when he was akumatized. Ladybug feels a squeeze in her heart thinking of a Chat Blanc  _ "luckily that thing never happened, I fixed everything" _ she thinks, sitting next to him, who welcomes her with his usual smile "Hey Bugaboo! Eaten well?" his smile fades a bit "Me, as usual, alone". 

Ladybug notices the sudden change and replies “Great, thank you! And I told you not to call me like this, Kitty! " and almost without thinking about it she presses a quick kiss on his cheek.

Chat Noir turns amazed by that unexpected gesture, feeling his cheeks warming up. They look at each other for a moment and even Ladybug feels her cheeks warm up, then they both turn away, embarrassed. A few interminable seconds pass and then Ladybug "sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you!" 

Chat Noir, still without looking at her and scratching his neck “Well, Mylady, I feline you should embarrass me more often, you know? Anyway what did you want to tell me? Maybe that ... ” and he turns, smiling slyly, while making the shape of a heart with his hands. 

Ladybug watches it “Chat Noir! You are always the same!" she scolds him, smiling " _ But it's nice to be here with you _ ..." Marinette thinks as she crosses her legs to get more comfortable, her feet dangling.

"Listen, Kitten, we have to have a serious talk" a pause, finding the boy's feline gaze "I've thought about it and I think I should give some Miraculous to people I trust, as did Master Fu with us." 

Chat Noir gets serious "But .. Hawkmoth discovered the identities of the guys you gave them to, didn't we say they couldn't have them anymore?" Chat Noir remembers the battle a few days earlier, in which Hawkmoth defeated Master Fu  _ "but ... among the holders of the Miraculous subjugated by Queen Wasp there was no Marinette, despite Ladybug having entrusted her with a Miraculous ... _ " he thinks.

Ladybug thinks, searchingfor the right words “Yes, that's right. But now the situation has changed. I think entrusting some of them with the Mirauclous will allow them to defend themselves if Hawkmoth tries the “all out” again. The Master had insisted a lot on this rule, I know it well, but he trusted me, making me the new Guardian. " another pause, the girl's gaze darkens “I thought I’ll give the Miraculous of the Fox and the Dragon for now.

And then, if necessary, the Snake. But" Ladybug stares Chat Noir in the eyes "I also want to know what you think. It's a decision I can't make alone, we're a team, and more, you're my friend.”

The girl puts both hands on the right hand of Chat Noir who for a moment has the urge to retract his, but lets it go. Her hands were warm, she could feel it through the costume, it was a good feeling. The two remain silent, Chat Noir reflecting “Yes” replies, after a time that seems interminable to Ladybug “I agree with you. You should give them, it is right that they can defend themselves. And don't tell me who you will give them to”. 

She squeezes her companion's hand. “Thank you, Chat Noir. I knew you would understand”. They both turn to the skyline of Paris, contemplating the view of the illuminated city, Ladybug's left hand still on Chat Noir's right. Despite the cold, neither of them really wanted to leave. 

Finally Chat Noir breaks the silence "Ladybug?" 

"Yes, Kitten?" she said

“I have to go on patrol. Tonight it's my turn.”

“Yeah, right” she sighs, standing up.

"Goodnight, Chat Noir" the girl greets him, her hair ruffled by the wind that had risen "Sweet dreams, bugaboo" he replies, throwing himself with the baton towards the city.

Ladybug still stands for a few moments, sighing, a bit sad, but relieved " _ Thank goodness Chat Noir agreed _ " she comments to herself, still feeling the warmth of her friend's hand on her palm. The girl takes the yoyo from her belt and throws it towards a lamppost, then begins the journey over the Parisian rooftops to return home.

Halfway there, Ladybug stops to catch her breath hidden behind the chimney pots on the roof of a low building " _ I'm not far from Adrien's house, who knows what he'll be doing now .. _ " she thinks. Almost without realizing it, a couple of minutes later Ladybug is in sight of the large building, protected by a wall. " _ Uff ... he'll be asleep already, the room is all dark .. But the window is open ... It was open the other night too _ " The girl puts a gloved finger on her lips, thoughtfully " _ Better go, someone could see me _ " she concludes, throwing the yoyo towards the Seine and home. 

Ladybug has just crossed the bridge when she notices, out of the corner of her eye, a movement in the direction it is coming from " _ What was that? _ " she wonders, stopping on a ledge and peering at the light of the street lamps " _ who knows.. _ " she comments shrugging, picking up the yoyo and using it as a bugphone to see the news channel, but it was all quiet. As he leaves for home, Marinette asks herself “ _ Could it have been… Chat Noir patrolling here? _ ”.

After a few minutes Ladybug enters the hatch on the terrace of Marinette's room and lands on the bed, canceling the transformation and finding herself in her pajamas, shivering in the cold air coming in from outside. Marinette quickly closes the hatch and slips under the blankets, while Tikki alights next to the saucer of cookies on the nightstand and takes one. "Goodnight, Tikki" says the brunette, in a whisper, pulling the covers up to her nose "Goodnight Marinette" replies Kwami, between a bite and another. "Tomorrow you will explain to me what Chat Noir told you." 

"Sure," Marinette confirms, reaching out to turn off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go on, slowly, translating this FF.
> 
> I need to say THANK YOU to all the friends that helps me getting translation done.  
> @JuliaFC @Malauu_Ladynoir @rosehealer02 @EtoileLeadSama


	8. Patrol

Chat Noir, during the evening patrol tour, couldn't stop thinking about Ladybug.

"It _ will be a surprise that Ladybug would ask my opinion, so far they've always kept me on the sidelines. _ " he thinks, standing on a ledge, in the darkness above a small street. “A _ nd who expected her to kiss me! Yes, an innocent kiss, friend-like one but ... it's the first time that Ladybug ... No. Is not the first. And the first was even better. But I forgot it. _ " the blonde sighs, with a small smile, thinking about the photo on the Montparnasse tower in which he and Ladybug exchanged a tender kiss " _ But there was something ... _ " Chat Noir still seemed to feel her friend's warm lips on her cheek " _... as if it were not the first time that those lips ... No, impossible, she can’t be Marinette. I saw them together. Two times. But ...  _ "a sudden noise coming from the street tears the blond from his reflections.

From the street a few meters below, comes the sound of a sharply accelerated engine. Chat Noir looks into the street and sees a dark silhouette with tawny hair bending over a red scooter. From the opposite side of the street comes a female voice: “A thief! Police! ”, a quick glance and the hero in black sees a young girl, with boots, blue jeans, yellow quilt and helmet on her head, waving her arms running down the street where the scooter is passing.

" _ Oh no, not so easy, dude _ " Chat Noir says to himself: in a couple of leaps he reached the end of the street. Using the baton as a fireman pole, once on ground notices a signpost and a lamppost right at the sides of the end of the road, extend the baton and place it, horizontally, between the two poles, fitting it at half a meter from the ground.

The noise of the engine approaches and the wobbly light from the scooter's headlight illuminates the hero and the makeshift trap.

Chat Noir stands in front of the baton, in the center of the alley, waiting for the thief to approach: he can already see him clearly, is a few meters away and looks like a boy of his age. "Stop and give it back, come on!" he yells at him, putting himself in the path of the scooter. The kid driving gets scared and abruptly brakes, ending up skidding and losing his balance.

The scooter slips for a couple of meters and stops hitting the baton, while the thief is grabbed on the fly, before he can fall, by Chat Noir, who now holds him by the neck of his brown jacket. "Let me go!" the redhead is struggling, held firmly by Chat Noir who lifts him off the ground and replies "If I leave you, you must apologize, promise you won't do it anymore, you walk away and it ends here, ok?" he nods his head to the owner of the scooter who runs towards them, helmet in hand.

The girl joins them and bends down, her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She will be about sixteen, brunette, short hair.

He raises her eyes to the two, while the thief replies, looking at Chat Noir "If not what are you doing?" 

“Well, can I call the police or try the Cataclysm on… your clothes? Who knows if it works, do you want to try?" the hero threatens him. 

The brunette and the boy open their eyes wide, both surprised by that threat. 

The boy still tries to give a couple of tugs, but Chat Noir keeps him twenty centimeters off the ground then finally gives up, bowing his head “Allright. You won!". 

Chat Noir gives him a hard look “Apologize now. And promise ", turning it towards the owner of the scooter 

"So..sorry" murmurs the thief" 

“don't you forget anything?” Chat Noir gives him a slight jolt, the other silent "Cataclysm!" and his free hand is charged with black sparks “Okay! I will not do it again anymore!" says the boy "I promise!". 

Chat Noir lets him go and signals him to go away “Now run! Next time I'll use this right away! " he yells at him, as the thief runs off. The blond looks for something on the ground, sees a crushed can and grabs it with his right hand, reducing it to dust.

The brunette approaches Chat Noir and looks at him from head to toe “Wow .. One of the heroes of Paris who foils the theft of my scooter! Unbelievable! Thanks, Chat Noir.” 

“You don't have to thank me, it’s my job as hero, Chat Noir never leaves a damsel in trouble,” he boasts, making a very theatrical bow. 

The girl looks at him and laughs, covering her mouth with one hand "Er ... can I take a selfie with you? Otherwise if I tell my friends about this they won't believe it!" 

Chat Noir straightens up smiling and poses with his chest out “Of course! With pleasure!". The girl puts her arm around Chat Noir's waist and with the other hand takes a picture "Thanks again!" he says, going to get the scooter from where it had fallen “Duty!”, he replies, hooking the baton, now shortened, to his belt “So, well… I have to go! Bye … " he takes leave of the girl, who smiles at him before putting on his helmet and greets him with a “I’m Martine! It was a pleasure to meet you, bye, Chat Noir!" and a wave of the hand.

Chat Noir watches her go, " _ She was really pretty... _ " he thinks, then humming unhooks the baton again using it to climb to the nearest roof. Two minutes and she is in sight of the house: She sneaks in from the usual window left open and after a “Plagg! Claws in! " Adrien reappears then without even turning on the light, throws himself on the bed still dressed, landing on his back, while Plagg flutters towards the cabinet where Camembert's stash is hidden. 

“Hey, Plagg, we'll have some adventure companions from today. Ryuko and Rena Rouge." Adrien announces 

“Eh? No wait a minute! Do you mean… Ladybug leaves them the Miraculous? But Master Fu... ”the Kwami replies, just to be interrupted by Adrien's raised hand

“I know. But now the Guardian is Ladybug. And I trust her. It was just to warn you"

"Okay, as long as Trixx and Longg don't get my camembert! " concludes Plagg. 

Adrien covers her face with one hand “You're always the same, Plagg. Let's sleep now, tomorrow there is school" he replies, turning and muttering, with his face against the pillow "then there's the photo shoot, then fencing, then piano lessons, then Chinese ... I can't take it anymore".


	9. A sudden awakening

"And how did I get here?" Ladybug asks herself, feeling lost, moving her gaze to the ruins that surround her: rubble as far as the eye can see “ _ what happened… no, not again _ ” she thinks, a knot in her stomach “Bunnyx! Did you take me again in the future?" yells, to no one in particular. No answer, just the wind. Looking around, Marinette recognizes pieces of the pastry shop sign, and something of the furniture in her room “ _ Oh no! Mum! Dad! _ " she can barely think, as she starts rummaging through the rubble without finding anything "What happened?" she says to herself, turning around in search of signs of life.

From afar comes a hollow laugh and a voice “So, Ladybug, you're wrong again huh? But now nobody can help you! Nobody! Not even Chat Noir. I defeated you, finally! Now give me the Miracle Box!" a moment later a sound of footsteps makes Ladybug turn: about ten meters away, in a purple mist, is Hawkmoth, with two enormous moth wings on his back.

Ladybug covers her mouth with both hands, frightened and feeling helpless “No! How ... How did you ... " then he notices that the man in purple has something in his hand. He is holding something with his left hand, the silhouette is confused by the fog that suddenly disappears: it is Chat Noir, completely inert. 

Hawkmoth throws it like a bundle at Ladybug's feet who can't hold back a cry of dismay and terror “No! Chat Noir! No! What you...” the girl bends over her friend's inert body, her eyes clouded with tears that she can't hold back. 

Ladybug embraces Chat Noir, which gives no sign of life while Hawkmoth's laughter echoes in the air. 

Ladybug screams “No! Chat Noir! Please wake up! You can't leave me!" but the boy seems not to breathe. The girl wipes her tears with the back of a hand, her face deformed by a grimace of anger. 

Ladybug stands up "You!" yells at Hawkmoth "You'll pay for this, damn monster!" and throws the yoyo at Hawkmoth, who immediately disappears "You missed me, you’re wrong again!" now the voice is behind her, she turns and throws the yoyo again, hitting nothing. 

Suddenly the trill of the earrings makes her jump “ _ What’s happening now? Am I transforming back? No! _ " thinks Ladybug, panicked and shouts “Chat Noir! Master Fu! What should I do? I don’t know! Somebody helps me!" then she bursts into tears, both hands on face, helpless, while the sound of the earrings gets louder and louder, covering every other sound…

Marinette sits up on the bed, sweating, breathless, heart beating wildly. She looks around, confused, the cell phone alarm that rings "Tikki!" she calls, with a small voice, seeing the Kwami on the pillow next to her “Yes? What happens, Marinette? Are you OK?" asks the little creature, rubbing his eyes "Thank goodness it was just a nightmare!" Marinette says to her, still out of breath, shivering again and feeling, this time really, tears rising to his eyes “There was Chat Noir… it was… it was… Oh God, Tikki, it was… he didn't wake up! And I"

Tikki interrupts her " Calm down Marinette! It was just a nightmare, nothing happened! Calm down!" 

Marinette freezes, staring to her cell phone. "Ah it was the alarm clock" she mumbles, now fully awake. 

"We'd better get ready for school now, I don't want to be late this morning too" saying Marinette gets off the loft and goes to wash her face, still shaken by the nightmare.

The bell for the beginning of the lessons rings at the precise moment in which Marinette closes the classroom’s door. The girl got the usual reproachful look from Miss Bustier, then Marinette rushed to sit in her place next to Alya, without noticing the smile that Adrien gave her as she passed near him. 

On the other hand, Marinette notices the bunch of papers on her desk, written in a minute and neat handwriting, but above all the yellow post-it with the writing, in the same handwriting: "Sorry if I didn't bring them to you yesterday." and an “Adrien” signature. 

Marinette is about to let out a cry of joy when she feels Alya's hand grabbing her thigh, turning the scream into an “Ouch, stop it! You hurt me!" suffocated and a dirty look at the redhead.

“Um” Miss Bustier clears her throat “Good morning everyone! Marinette! Everything is alright?" 

"Yes, miss Bustier, A-adrien brought me the notes taken during my absence!" the brunette replies, stammering slightly, trying not to look at the blond head in the front of her, whose owner turns sideways showing a raised thumb and the same smile as before.

"Well, then we can begin, open the history book on page sixty!" said the teacher, starting the lesson.

Marinete tries to concentrate but with poor results “ _ Adrien copied my notes. By hand. Just to give it to me. I'll put them in a transparent bag so as not to ruin them… _ ” then a light nudge from Alya brings her back to class. " _ But he was too kind, yesterday he even called me .. they are all very kind since I was akumatized but above all Adrien who wasn't there ... _ " The thing goes on for the first hour, then finally the brunette returns to Earth and starts following the lesson.

After the lessons Alya, Nino and Marinette head towards the school door, while Adrien goes to the locker room before the fencing lesson. Leaving the atrium, the boy meets Kagami, also enrolled in the same fencing course and she too, like Adrien, one of the most promising fencers, already very good because she was trained personally by her mother. 

"Hello!" Adrien greets her, without much enthusiasm 

“Oh, hello” replies the Japanese, unable to hold back a smile “is everything okay? you look sad, ”she asks. 

"Me? Ah? No, it's okay, it's just that I have too many things on my head and stuff to do, model life, you know..." Adrien chuckles, as they reach the changing rooms, a hand rising behind the neck

"Ah listen, Adrien, I know.. in fact everyone knows that Marinette was akumatized and… is she all right now?”. 

Adrien stops, surprised by that question “Well .. yes, I think so. It always seems to me the same old Marinette" he explains, but Kagami notices something in his gaze " _ he seems sorry about her, may he feel responsible? _ " she reflects, but after a pause she says “Well, I'm glad to know, so I'll call her after class” 

“Yes, I think she'll like to hear a friend, see you at lesson” says Arien, entering the men's locker room. “Sure, Adrien” the girl greets him entering the female one.

  
  


Marinette lingers a few moments and sees the two boys talking: this saddens her, making her lose all the enthusiasm of the morning. Alya stands beside her, gesturing to Nino to continue walking. 

"Hey, girl, what's going on?" Alya asks her best friend, getting a shy "Yes, everything is ok, I’m fine." from Marinette. 

Alya looks at her cell phone and goes “Damn… I have to run home again, Mari. I'm sorry but I was unable to contact Chat Noir ".

Marinette looks at her "Okay, no big deal. Thanks anyway".

Alya is a bit disappointed seeing her so sad, then continues "One of these days we're all going to the cinema!" 

Marinette tries to pretend nothing has happened, hugging into her coat "Ah yes, that would be nice, tell Nino to ask to Adrien, but I don't think that..." she catches her breath, looking in the direction Adrien and Kagami was "his father will let him out. See you tomorrow Alya." Marinette turns, looking to the ground, taking a brisk walk home. 

"Mari?" the redhead stretches out a hand to stop her, then looks at the time again, shrugs and slips into the subway stairs, reaching Nino who is waiting for her. 

" _ Poor Mari .. she hasn't been fine for a few days _ " Alya comments to herself " _ I don't know how but I have to help her _ ".

Marinette is about to get home, a lump in her throat thinking about Kagami and Adrien “ _ Kagami said I'm her only friend… And she is in love with Adrien. And he likes her, but maybe I'm wrong, it's just that.. I can't see Adrien as a friend. Every time I try ... and now, for him, I'm just a friend, nothing else _ " she reflects, grimly, hugging in her blue coat even more. Tikki peeps out from the bag "Marinette, what’s wrong?"

"Nothing, Tikki, I'm fine." she minimizes, sniffling “I have to be fine. We're busy tonight!" she cuts out, feigning a confidence she doesn't really feel.

The girl and the red Kwami arrive at the pastry shop, and Marinette opens the door "hello, mom" greets 

"Hello darling, how was school?" asks Sabine 

"you know, the usual things ..." the girl replies 

Sabine asks again "And Adrien who then didn't show up yesterday, gave you the notes in class?"

Marinette feels her cheeks warm up "eh ... ah ... yes mom" 

Sabine can't hold back a smile seeing her daughter's reaction "come on, here" she says, taking two steps forward and holding Marinette in a hug, stroking her hair lightly.

The girl remains in her mom’s hug for a few moments “thanks. I love you." reciprocating the squeeze "me too, darling" Sabine whispers, loosening the embrace. Marinette goes up to her room, closing the hatch.

"Ahhh, now I feel better," she tells Tikki as she takes off her coat and puts it on the coat rack, without looking at Adrien's photos on the board hanging on the wall. 

“Now we have to think about how to bring the Miraculous to Alya. She said he was at home, but the little sisters are probably there too ... Any ideas?" 

"Hmmmm" mumbles Tikki, thoughtful "you could use the miraculous of the Horse to teleport the Miraculous in her room"

Marinette looks at her, reflecting "Nope, I'd like to give it to her personally."

Tikki sits next to the PC screen "then you just have to go there, take her somewhere and give her the Miraculous on the sidelines, or right into her room"

"I think the last is the only one option" agrees the girl "we will do it before patrol tonight".

The rest of the afternoon passes between class review and chemistry homework, a subject in which Marinette was not among the best in the class. 

Marinette, in pajamas and her black hair tied in a ponytail instead of the usual twin pigtails, is finishing the last exercise of the assignment when the cell phone rings: the girl picks up the phone and sees that the call comes from Kagami. 

Intrigued, she answers, activating the video call without thinking "Hello?" 

“Hi Marinette, it's… Kagami. Can you talk a bit? " the other answers 

"Of course, Kagami, I've just finished my homework! You’re welcome!" a pause on the other side, then on screen appears the image of Kagami, still in fencing uniform. 

Thinking that the girl spent the afternoon with Adrien saddened Marinette a bit and she tries not to show it 

"Well .. I just called to know how do you feel after ... that thing from the other day" Kagami asks

Marinette did not expect the question, so he hesitates a moment "Well ... I'm fine, thank you for asking!" a new break on the other side 

“I'm glad to know.” Kagami smiles “And, Marinette… you look good with hair done like that. You should wear it more often" 

Marinette is embarrassed by the unexpected compliment" ah .. thanks ... " she stumbles a little in the words. 

"Now I have to go, just come back from fencing" the other says, taking her away from the embarrassment "see you soon, Marinette, bye!" and cuts off the call. 

Marinette looks at the phone thinking “ _ This is the first time she calls me! who would have thought! _ ” then with a sigh she finishes her homework. 

Marinette puts on a sweatshirt and slippers before going down to the kitchen for dinner and challenging her dad to Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.

After dinner, Tom was busy in the shop, so Marinette returns to her room and, once she is sure that her parents do not notice it, she transforms into Ladybug.

She takes the miraculous of the Fox from the Miracle Box, camouflaged in a hatbox on the mezzanine. Ladybug opens the hatch to the terrace and shivers: the night was freezing, despite the magic costume she shivers.

The girl makes sure that the hatch can be opened from the outside, then throws the yoyo towards a lamppost, heading towards Alya's home, where she arrives a few minutes later. Ladybug lands on the terrace of the top floor of the building, surrounding herself with the arms to warm up “Damn! I’m freezing! I hope I don't catch a cold! " she mutters to herself as he approaches the edge, trying to remember where the window of Alya's room was.

Noticing the light on and counting the floors, she identifies it: “ _ here it is _ ” thinks, fixing the yoyo to a chimney. 

Ladybug leans over the edge of the terrace and begins to lower herself upside down on the wire, legs bent, using her feet to slow the descent. Arriving at Alya's window she sees her alone, sitting at the desk, in front of the PC and knocks on the glass. 

The redhead gasps, surprised, widening her hazel eyes at the sight of Ladybug, who greets her waving a hand.

Alya rushes to open the window saying “Ladybug! I can’t believe it! What happens? An Akuma? ”. 

Ladybug smiles at her, then slips into the room “Hi Alya! Calm down, there is no emergency. To be honest..." she pauses, sitting on the ground cross-legged "I have to talk to you about something important" she begins, inviting her with a nod to sit nearby "I would like to entrust you with the Miraculous of the fox.". 

Alya opens her mouth wide, incredulous, then catches her breath "so ... but you didn't say..." Ladybug stops her with a gesture "Yes, I said so. But ... things have changed. I would like to give it to you because you may be in danger, Hawkmoth could… try to hit you or someone you care about." 

Alya covers her mouth with one hand "oh .." 

"But don't worry, Alya" the brunette encourages her, looking into her eyes "I know you are perfectly capable of defending yourself. I trust you. Do you think to accept?" she asks. 

Alya looks at Ladybug, then nods, determined. 

Ladybug stands up, opens the yoyo and takes out a red oval box with black spots and hands it to the other girl. 

“Alya Césaire, I entrust you with the Miraculous of the Fox. Use it for the greater good.    
And keep the secret: no one must know the identity of Rena Rouge”. 

Alya takes the box and places it on the desk “Well I… I don't really know what to say. Thank you, Ladybug, it is a great honor to be able to fight alongside you." 

Ladybug looks into her eyes, serious “You have accepted a difficult task, I won't hide it from you. But I'm happy to have allies like you!” she opens the window “Now I have to go on patrol. Trixx will explain everything you need to know." 

Ladybug puts a foot on the windowsill, ready to go out "And thanks for accepting, Rena Rouge!" she greets her, climbing up the yoyo thread.


	10. Croissant

The next day is back to the usual routine and Marinette is in her room designing new dress designs after finishing her homework. 

“Marinette?” Tikki asks her “didn't you want to bring some croissants to Chat Noir? I think about doing it tonight"

The girl reflects putting the back of the pencil in her mouth "You're right, I almost forgot! I'm sure he goes around here around ten, he always goes the same route. I'll be found by chance on the terrace, I could use the excuse of the Christmas lights." Marinette puts down her pencil and stands up "By the way, Tikki!" says, opening the chest in the corner of the room "I have found the Christmas present for Adrien!" Marinette smiles, taking a red bag, while Tikki approaches, intrigued 

"A pair of gloves!" explains the girl, as she puts the bag away, without opening it. "But ..." 

"But?" Tikki asks her "Well ... well now he and Kagami ... I don't know if ..." she replies, undecided 

"Well, you're friends, there's nothing wrong with giving him a gift" says Tikki "don't worry, come on .. Go to get the croissants for Chat Noir, before they run out! ”. 

Marinette closes the chest, still thoughtful “Yes, you're right. Let's worry about one thing at a time."

  
  
  


Adrien stretches, as soon as he has finished practicing on the piano "I also recorded these exercises, Plagg .. So we can go if there is any Akuma, it will seem that I’m studying!" 

"But don’t worry, Adrien, outside your schedule it's as if you don't exist!" replies Plagg “in short, no one has ever suspected anything!”.

"Sure, Plagg!" Adrien confirms “But you never know… for example, it's strange that Hawkmoth hasn't akumified anyone in the last couple of days. I'm afraid he's preparing something in grand style. The guy there… the cyclist… it was really easy to defeat." a pause, while the blond lies down on the bed, checking his cell phone “Who knows if Ladybug gave the miraculous ones we talked about. By the way, we're on patrol tonight. Unless something else comes up first. "

“Not a problem, we have a supply of Camembert! We can face anything! " Plagg boasts, flying around the room to the locker where the two keep his food, making Adrien laugh.

  
  
  


"Dad? Can I get some of the new pistachio croissants? " asks Marinette, going down to the pastry shop 

"Of course honey, they’re for some of your friends, right?" Tom answers, while he churns out another plate of macarons 

"Eh .. well yes, to tell the truth they are for Chat Noir and Ladybug" replies the girl, taking three croissants and putting them in a paper bag "to thank them for the other day… ” she concludes, taking three again and putting them in a second bag. 

“Oh, what a nice thought! And then, I can say that I am" the pastry chef raises his hands, as if pointing to the letters of a sign, saying "official supplier of Ladybug and Chat Noir! " then he bursts into a thunderous laugh "but how are you going to get them?" the father asks, curiously, running his hands over his apron. 

Marinette hesitates for a second "Er .. well .. from the terrace sometimes I see them pass, I think they always do the same round after sunset." 

"You are truly resourceful, girl!" Tom congratulates his daughter “and while we're at it, don't run away! As soon as I close, after dinner I'll wait for you at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3!" challenges Marinette, raising her fist. "Dad!" the girl laughs “Okay, I accept the challenge! If I win, I'll have a day where I don't have to tidy up my room!" 

"Done!" accepts the pastry chef, starting to tidy up the back room.

  
  
  
  


The trap door of Marinette's room opens, followed by the girl, exultant "And Marinette Dupain-Cheng wins again at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3!" 

"Hey, I let you win!" Tom's voice echoes from downstairs 

“Oh no dad, a pact is a pact! And I won! " she replies, closing the hatch without waiting for the reply from the portly parent.

"Tikki, now I just have to wait for Chat Noir .. usually it goes there" explains Marinette pointing from one of the round windows of the attic, looking around for something warm to wear on the terrace, then deciding to put on a hoodie and a plaid "Here ... ah yes, the lights" she says to himself taking a roll of Christmas lights "Wait for me here, ok?" warns the girl, looking at Tikki, climbing on the stairs to her bed "Of course Marinette!" answers the red Kwami.

Once on the terrace Marinette blurts "How cold!" despite being wrapped up and wearing a cape-like plaid on her shoulders, "I hope Chat Noir arrives quickly" she mutters, as she begins attaching the lights on the frame of the sunshade and at the balcony railing, looking from time to time from direction from which Chat Noir usually comes. 

The girl is working at one of the last portions of lights at the railing when she notices movement on one of the roofs across the street: Chat Noir is jumping between buildings. Marinette moves to the only wall of the terrace and pushes the light switch. Immediately the garland of colored lights lights up, illuminating the terrace. The brunette returns to the railing, waving her hand.

Chat Noir, on patrol as agreed with Ladybug, has just passed on the roof of the school he attends as Adrien " _ These costumes are indestructible, we are almost invulnerable but ... damn if the cold passes, I feel like I'm just in my underwear _ !" he complains to himself, trying not to think of the cold air. " _ Huh? Lights? _ " thinks Chat Noir, noticing those on Marinette's terrace “ _ I think is early for Christmas… that's Marinette's house! Let's see if she is fine _ ” he reflects, changing direction and heading towards the terrace of the pastry shop. 

A few seconds later and Chat Noir's feet land on the railing “hey, Marinette! I know it's cold, but isn't it early to warm our hearts out with Christmas cheer?" he begins, slyly.

Attaching the last two lights, Marinette turns and looks at him, sighing at the bad pun 

“Hi, Chat Noir. To tell you the truth, I've been waiting for you! ”. 

The blond remains silent for a few seconds, surprised, but immediately recovers saying "For me? Well, sure, not even you can resist my charm, Princess" smiling. 

Marinette covers her face with one hand "Chat ...." she mutters, noticing that smile out of the corner of her eye " _ Reminds me ... Adrien's smile this morning? _ " she finds herself thinking, surprised.

"Well ... I have a ... gift for you!" finally manages to say, with some hesitation.

The boy sits on the railing, with a fluid movement, lifting the tail of the costume above his head “a… gift? For me?" he asks the brunette, putting the index finger on his chest. 

"Yes, kitten" confirms Marinette " _ Kitten? _ " Chat Noir noticed, as she continues “These are daddy's croissants. To thank you for saving me and for having found my lucky charm!" announces, taking the bag from the table, made from a huge spool of industrial cable, and handing it to Chat Noir "And thanks again!". 

Chat Noir begins to feel warm on the cheeks, as she reaches out to take the bag putting the other one behind his neck “Well... normal things for me! And then it's not just my merit… thanks Marinette, you're too kind ”. 

She takes a step towards the trap door looking at his green eyes, illuminated by the multicolored lights "no, Chat Noir, if it wasn't for you ..." she hesitates again "You deserved them, really." then Marinette shivers in the cold, taking another step towards the hatch of the mezzanine, approaching the boy, who takes half a step back to make room for her. 

Chat Noir too shivers then says “Hey, go back inside, or you'll get sick.”

At that moment Marinette trips over the blanket and Chat Noir reaches out to keep her from tumbling into the open hatch. 

"Oh!" Marinette exclaims, her face against the boy's chest, feeling the warm fabric of the costume on her cheek, the blanket slipping from her shoulders.

"Be careful, Princess" he says, while the girl leans on his forearms to break away from that involuntary and sudden embrace 

"s ... sorry sorry sorry sorry" she stammers, her face on fire. 

Chat Noir looks at her, trying to keep a straight face, but bursts out laughing, then “No, sorry Marinette… I don't… I don't laugh at you .. really! Did you get hurt?" but she is not listening to him, lost in the sound of that laugh, realizing that the boy is repeating the question 

"Ah, yes .. yes I'm .. fine." he shivers "It's better if I go inside now .. And you too, don't you have ... superhero things to do?". 

Chat Noir becomes suddenly serious and looks at her again. “Well… Yes, I should. But honestly, I prefer to have a chat ...” he lowers his voice and adds thoughtfully, “especially with a girl like you”. 

Marinette stands still, trying to figure out if he was joking or not, "T-thanks, Chat Noir ... Now I-I really have to go!" She dismisses him, slipping into the trap door of the mezzanine and reaching out to close it. 

“Wait,” he says, stepping forward, “you really are a fantastic girl, Marinette. I hope to see you again soon." He smiles at her, turns around and jumps off the terrace into the night.

  
  


Marinette closes the hatch, and falls, sitting on the bed, immediately joined by the Kwami "Tikki!" Marinette calls her, with a grimace “did you hear that? Don't tell me that he too… ”then she looks at Tikki, who just spreads her paws, disconsolate. The girl starts one of her usual movies in her head "Now he will forget about Ladybug, he will make me a beautiful proposal, then he will bring me a rose and I will not be able to say no without offending him so we will get engaged in secret even if I actually love Adrien even if he doesn't even see me but it will never work because he's a superhero. Hey wait! Me too, so it'll work out fine and we'll end up getting married! But in all of this I love Adrien who will marry Kagami and go to Japan and I'll stay here with Chat Noir whoever he is under his mask!" 

"Marinette!" the Kwami said, placing himself directly in front of her "You're making one of your usual movies in your head!" 

“Ah eh yes but… Tikki did you hear it? she said I'm a great girl and she hopes to see me again! How can I do?" 

Tikki repeats the gesture just before “First of all calm down. Then I advise you to wait, what happens, happens." 

Marinette sighs “Yes, you're right. As always." a pause "Thank you" he whispers, making the red Kwami nod.

The brunette turns on her PC to distract herself and try not to think about the events of the last few days when she sees a message from Alya on Instagram. Intrigued, she opens it and reads “Look at our favourite superhero Kitten ;) a scoop for the Ladyblog?" says the text, below is the repost of a selfie of Chat Noir posing while a brunette, smiling, gray-green eyes, short hair, a yellow duvet surrounds his waist with one arm. Martine.03's post says: “#ChatNoir prevents the theft of my #scooter. Thanks #parisheroes ”.

The girl is very pretty and has a hand quite close to the hero's butt. "Tikki, come here ..." says Marinette, with a grimace "I have no reason to be jealous but ... then why am I?".

Tikki looks at the screen and smiles "Well, you don't have to be jealous .. you know how he feels about you .. ehm Ladybug, right?" 

“Yes Tikki, I know. And that's the problem ”complains the brunette, placing her forehead on the desk.

Chat Noir perched behind the chimneys of a building nearby, the bag of croissants placed on the tiles, reflecting “ _ What's happening to me? Why did I tell her those things? I ... I can't. It's not fair, I would disappoint her ... well I ... Ladybug ... and ... damn Kagami too. How can I be clear to them if ... if I don't even understand what I want? Who can I ask for advice? To Nino? Hm… yes but I risk spitting everything out to Alya and… on the other hand, I don't know who to ask _ ”. 

The blond looks around to understand where he stopped. " _ Well, let's go back to duty! _ " he mumbles, then starts along the usual route, returning home a few minutes before midnight. "Plagg, claws in" says Adrien, as soon as he returns to his room through the window, placing the bag on the desk. 

“At least, I have some of the best croissants in Paris. Let's comfort us” Adrien mutters, taking one from the bag. 

“Hey, Adrien? Are they filled with Camembert? " says Plagg, flying towards the locker where he keeps his supply of cheese. 

“No Plagg .. pistachio. And they are delicious" answers Adrien, biting into one "is it possible that you always think about eating that stinky cheese? ", He continues, getting an annoyed glare from the Kwami "Sure, I remind you that if I don't eat, YOU can’t be Chat Noir! And now you're eating, too!". 

The notice of an Instagram post interrupts the discussion, with Adrien grabbing the mouse and going to see.

She is the girl from whom Chat Noir recovered the scooter two nights before: The post “#ChatNoir prevents the theft of my #scooter. Thanks #parisheroes ”. 

Adrien looks at the photo with a half smile " _ Who knows if Ladybug will see this post.. _ " he thinks " _ Hey look where she keeps that hand ... I didn't notice! Who knows what Ladybug will think ...  _ ".


	11. Adrien

As usual, Adrien arrives at school ten minutes before the start of classes, taking a seat among the first. Even if it is a bit difficult for him to get up early, the blond enjoys every moment that can pass outside the oppressive walls of the golden cage that’s home. A few minutes later Alya and Nino arrive who, like every morning, enter holding hands and go to their respective seats, Nino next to Adrien and Alya next to Marinette, who always arrives at the last moment. Just like that morning, when the brunette closes the door exactly on the sound of the bell, receiving the usual glare from the teacher of the first hour, the chemistry teacher.

Marinette passes by Adrien going to sit in her place, behind him. "Why  _ she looks worried since she was akumatized? _ " Adrien wonders watching her go by, so as soon as she sits down he turns three-quarters and whispers "Marinette, are you okay?".

The girl almost jumped, lost in her thoughts but still managed to answer “Yes .. yes .. all tired I'm a little good! Um, no, all right I'm a little tired" she says, feeling her cheeks redden " _ Crap! Why can't I speak to him normally _ ?" thinks the brunette, looking at Alya who barely holds back a smile and takes her hand to encourage her.

Adrien tries hard not to smile too as he thinks " _ Maybe I shouldn't have asked, maybe it was something embarrassing, or sad _ " and then ends up staring at Marinette's blue eyes who notices him and feels her cheeks warm up again, so she turns suddenly pretending to look for something in her bag, with her heart beating wildly.

Marinette starts making another story in her head “ _ He was staring at me… with that look… oh my God he realized I like him… now what do I do? He wanted to know how I am so he worried about me ... he brought me the handwritten notes, so maybe he heard what I said while I was akumatized ... But I was looking for him akumatized and he didn't answer” _ luckily her train of thoughts is interrupted from the beginning of the morning lessons.

At the lunch break the boys leave the classroom and move into the inner courtyard, Marinette and Alya sit on a bench on the sunlit side. As they unwrap the sandwiches they brought for lunch, they notice that Adrien and Nino have been talking intensely to each other from the moment they entered the courtyard and are slowly making their way to the cafeteria. " _ Who knows what they talk about so concentrated _ " Marinette wonders, biting into the sandwich, while Alya is updating the Ladyblog with the smartphone in one hand and a half sandwich in the other.

  
  
  


"Nino, I need to talk to you" Adrien begins, serious, as soon as he reaches his friend outside the door of the classroom "oh, sure bro, no problem!" the other replies, arranging the red baseball hat. 

"Let's go eat, I'll explain right away" continues Adrien "Ehm ... it's ... about ehm... girls" he says, in a lower voice "and I have to talk to someone" Adrien pauses, looking at Nino who replies "oh, great bro, do you mean that ... " he breaks off thinking " _ Alya advised me not to tell him about Marinette's crush ... damn _ " so he sneaks off "... er .. one of your fans sent you love cards?".

Adrien looks at him "Eh, maybe it was so easy ... listen" he continues, continuing to walk "Indeed it's complicated ... and promise me you won't laugh. But above all you won't tell anyone!" 

"Of course bro, trust me" replies Nino staring from behind his glasses 

Adrien begins "well then ... I ... I'm in love with a girl who ... well, well" 

"hey bro" Nino interrupts with a grimace "Did she know?", nudging his friend who hesitates with an elbow in the ribs 

"Well ... not exactly … this is the problem" Adrien takes time

"and who is she?" the other insists 

"Oh, hell, it's Ladybug!" Adrien blurts, after a while

Nino widens his eyes interrupting him again “What? Ladybug's? Come on bro! How do you do…. " stares to Adrien, who is very serious "ok, continue".

Adrien puts his hand behind his neck as the two enter the cafeteria and continues "In short, I like Kagami but I don't know if I just” Adrien makes air quotes “like her, I mean, you know how pretty she is. Or ... there is something else."

Nino looks up to the ceiling, taking a breath to say something and Adrien stops him 

“Let me finish! Kagami… I think she is in love with me and I don't want to hurt her because there is another problem. Come on, let's sit down” he interrupts, pointing to a chair for Nino. The two boys sit down and Nino takes the menu. Adrien catches his breath, settling the non-existent folds of his shirt and continues "While she was akumatized, Marinette was angry with me and …” 

Nino widens his eyes again and coughs "Hey bro, you're not saying that ..." Adrien interrupts them “Well… I don't know, maybe it was the Akuma… but the fact is…. you can understand me, Nino, it happened to you too! I realized how special Marinette is”.

Nino is practically out of breath. “Wait! You just told me that you love Ladybug… and this is already a big deal, but also that Kagami has a crush on you and… Now do you, ehm, love Marinette? Is that what you are telling me? " he blurts out.

Adrien looks at him for a moment, "Shhh, quiet!" he says to him, then moves his gaze to the ground “Well I think… I think so. Nino, I don't know either! What the hell am I doing now? I really love Ladybug, I don't even care who is under the mask but… what do I tell Kagami? She is in love with me but I ... I'm not ready for ... well you understand what." Adrien tries not to get too caught up in the speech, feeling vaguely wet in his eyes “And then there's Marinette… we're friends but she is… she's special. She's a great girl, she reminds me of Ladybug for some things, I don't know why. But… I don't know how she feels about me. And anyway I can't, my heart belongs to Ladybug."

Nino stares at him "Bro. You can't betray Ladybug. She doesn't even know you exist!"

Adrien interrupts him speaking in one breath "No, she knows .. well she saved me. Twice." Nino stops him with a gesture and continues "That's not what I mean! Anyway, Adrien, I don't know what you can do. I think, you ... well you have to understand how you feel. Talk to Kagami, maybe tell her that .... oh crap, Alya and I liked each other right away! Tell her that ... you have to think about you as lovers." he pauses, adjusting his glasses "Marinette instead ... no, don't tell her anything until you're sure."

Adrien looks at his friend "But me and Marinette ... we are just friends, I don't want that... then ... then we ruin everything." 

"Exactly! Wait!" Nino retorts, happy with that assist. 

The blond reflects for a long time in silence, then "Ok, it seems like a good idea. I think about it. I tell Kagami that I think about it and try to understand. Thanks my friend, it did me good to come up with this thing." 

Nino adjusts his hat again "You are welcome, Bro. If you need to talk I'm always there. Let's eat now? I'm hungry! And you eat too, with a full stomach you think better!" he concludes, passing the menu to his friend. 

"Hm ... I don't have much of an appetite but ... I think you're right." Adrien says, reading the menu.


	12. I will wait for you

At the end of the lessons the students come out in dribs and drabs through the Dupont door. "Bye Alya, see you tomorrow!" Marinette greets her friend, looking for the long dark hair of Juleka, her classmate and Luka's sister, identifying her without difficulty, next to Rose. The two girls look the opposite of each other: tall, dark long hair and introverted Juleka, while Rose is petite, blonde short hair and extrovert. Juleka dresses in dark, vaguely Goth, Rose is all pastel pink. The two girls hold hands as they go towards the door, Marinette is sure they will soon form a couple; accelerates the pace to reach them "Hi Rose, Juleka .." "Marinette!" the blonde greets her, with her shrill voice “Are you OK, right? You know, after what happened ... "Marinette looks at her smiling "Yes Rose, thanks, I'm fine now ..." then she turns to Juleka "Are you going home? Do you know if your brother is there? I should talk to him”.

Juleka turns around “Hm. Yes, I'm going home right away. Luka should be home today”. Rose puts her hands to her chest "Marinette but you and Luka ..." coo ".. because I saw you together and ..." Marinette blushes violently while Juleka gives Rose a dirty look "Well ... you know... I..." Marinette begins looking at the tip of her shoes and hugging into her coat "anyway, no, we are just friends" chuckles uncomfortably "Juleka, I'll go ahead, see you later!" she concludes, moving away from the girls who wave at her.

A few steps and Tikki looks out of her purse "What are you going to tell Luka?" 

Marinette looks at her “I don't know yet. Maybe that I'm sorry but I need some time to understand how I feel. I hope he will understand ”. 

The Kwami looks her friend in the eye “yes, I think so. He already told you that he will wait for you when you feel ready.”

Marinette looks at the Kwami, then raises her gaze, walking “Yes, Tikki but… when he told me, there was no Kagami. You saw them, Kagami and Adrien. He likes her, I’m sure about this, and she is in love. She told Ladybug. I don't want to give up on Adrien like that but ... if he doesn't love me I can't help it. I'm not ready! Then Luka would be my first boyfriend. " she explains, in sight of the Couffaine houseboat. 

“I really don't know what to suggest, Marinette. But if you don't feel ready, you can't help but wait." 

"Hide, Tikki!" Marinette whispers, waving to Luka standing at the bow of the boat, intent on cleaning the deck boards. The girl goes down the ladder that leads to the pier where the houseboat is moored and gets on board.

Luka goes to meet her by tying his blue jacket over the hooded sweatshirt and dusting off the ripped jeans on his knees "Hello Mari!" he smiles at her cheerfully "What brings you here?". Marinette looks at him, feeling, as always, her heart slightly running, as she stands on tiptoe to greet her friend with the two kisses on the cheeks "Hi Luka ... well ... I'd like to finish the other day's speech ... you know" 

Luka gets serious "uhm .. I understand. Let's go downstairs, will you? " he points to the hatch for the cabins, giving way to her. 

"Okay ... okay ... y-yeah" she replies, going down the few steps.

The boys go down to one of the cabins and Luka sits on his bed, removing the black guitar from the mattress and placing it against the wall. Marinette sits next to him, a little uncomfortable. 

"Listen, Luka ..." Marinette begins, lowering her gaze "I ... I’m sorry for the other day, when I ran away"

"Is all right Mari, don't worry" he says, feeling tense 

"Ehm..." Marinette says, nervous "you know what I feel for Adrien, don’t you? And ... you saw it too with Kagami" she catches her breath, and Luka looks into her eyes "And you ... eh ... your song and then what you told me that day." Marinette stares at the patchwork carpet “I… I love you, as.. as a f-friend, Luka but… I… I don't want to forget Adrien. Not now. I’m not ready, is too soon."

In the silence that seems interminable Marinette hears the creaking of the wood and the noise of the water of the Seine around the hull, finally Luka sighs, reaches out to touch Marinette's chin and look at her face, eyes wet with tears. She stiffens a bit at that contact but lets it go by finally looking at Luka “Okay, Mari. Really, I understand. When you are ready, I will wait for you." 

The brunette notices the boy's sad look and can't hold back the tears "I'm sorry! Now you will hate me ..." he lowers his hand, still looking into her eyes and tries a small, unconvinced smile "No. I could never hate you.". 

Marinette feels a tear slide down her cheek, gets up abruptly, then gives Luka a quick kiss on the cheek and exits the cabin with a broken voice "You don't ... but I do!".

“Oh, and this? I've heard it before. It is not desperation it is… something else! Remorse? Pain? I have to take advantage of it!" thinks Gabriel Agreste, quickly pressing the hidden panel in Emilie's portrait to descend into Hawkmoth's underground lair. “Nooroo! Let the dark wings raise! " he orders, immediately, a whirlwind of white butterflies transform him into the bearer of the butterfly's Miraculous. A touch of the cane and the rose window on the wall opens, letting the late afternoon light into the purplish-walled room.

Marinette quickly crosses the pier and climbs the stair of the embankment, to reach the opposite sidewalk, her view blurred with tears, Tikki peeps out of her purse whispering “Marinette! Breathe!" "I'll be fine, Tikki, soon" replies the girl, in a low voice, slipping into an alley, looking around. "Tikki! Spots on!!" Marinette orders as soon as she is sure she is alone.

Luka is still sitting, a hand on the cheek where Marinette kissed him, blown away by the girl's reaction “ _I can't follow her. Too much pressure._ " thinks “O _r maybe I'm only justifying myself because I'm not running after her? I have to reflect. We both need time._ " concludes.

He sighs again, then the boy picks up the guitar and starts playing scales faster and faster, to have something to focus on and not think about those blue eyes and the music he keeps hearing.

A pink flash and Ladybug spins the yo-yo, throwing it towards the ledge of the building above her. Immediately afterwards, the girl sits on the tiles, her back against a chimney, arms surrounding her bent knees on which she has rested her forehead. 

"Calm down Marinette" he mumbles "breathe ... nothing happened..." he continues, trying to breathe normally " _I didn't want him to suffer like this ... Luka says it's okay not to worry me but I know ... but I can't do otherwise_ " Marinette reflects, focusing on the sense of security that gives her wearing that magical costume, feeling a little less defenseless.

" _I don't perceive it anymore ... why?_ " Hawkmoth mutters to himself, standing with one hand in mid-air, ready to infuse power into one of his Akumas. "Damn it! That emotion has disappeared! " the man blurts out after a few moments, hitting the cane on the ground.

Ladybug remains seated, hugging her knees to warm up in the winter cold and feeling less oppressed every minute that passes. When the sun begins to set, the girl gets up and with the usual path over the rooftops arrives on the terrace of the pastry shop.

Ladyubug opens the hatch, then goes down to the loft releasing the transformation and returning to be Marinette. 

Tikki lays on the bedside table, near the biscuits and without saying a word look at her friend, who whispers "Thank you, Tikki" as she takes off her coat and goes down the stairs.

Later in the afternoon, the message ringing forces Marinette to pick up the phone. She reads a couple of messages and types a reply.

  
**Luka Couffaine**  
  
I don't hate you. Don't do it either. Just tell me if everything is OK  
  
  
Sorry if I ran away again, I didn't want to worry you, I'll come and see you very soon if you want to see me. Love, M  
  
I'm here whenever you want. 😘  



	13. Lonely Dinner

Back home, Adrien starts practicing on the piano. "Uff." he snorts soon, a train of thoughts in his head “ _ I’m going out of  _ **_tempo_ ** _. Crap, I can't focus... I like Kagami, she's pretty, in some ways she reminds Ladybug, she even gave her a Miraculous"  _ Adrien sighs " _ But ... I have to think about what to say to not hurt her, she was sad, on the other day when ... she was about to kiss me and I refused. Calm down, Adrien. Technically, I gave the first kiss to Ladybug, I just don't remember it.  _

_ But even so… And then there is Marinette who… hell she tried to kiss me too! But she said it was a joke, and besides, I'm sure she likes Luka. And he likes her too _ ”.

Adrien puts on the iPod with his old piano exercises, then lies down on the bed, his arms behind his neck. 

"Plagg ... I have to talk to Kagami," he says out of the blue. 

"What?" The Kwami emerges from his hiding place behind the DVDs "Still with these sweet things, you make me sick, Adrien ...", the boy looks at him badly and continues "Yes Plagg, I have to talk to her. And tell her I have to think about us. And talk to Marinette” Adrien pauses “But I won't tell Kagami about that” he concludes in a lower voice. "Tomorrow after class I'll talk to Kagami, first!" he exclaims resolutely. "Dinner soon, and my father will not be there as usual and then we will finally go out on patrol."

As his son had predicted, Gabriel Agreste did not show up at dinner. The designer is locked in his studio, or so Adrien thinks, while instead he is in the underground room looking after the Akumas 

“Nooroo! I haven't found a target of my liking to akumize yet. But now that the Peacock Miraculous has been repaired, maybe I don't need it anymore. I can directly create my perfect follower." 

The Butterfly Kwami intervenes, softly "Master, you have already akumatized a sentimonster once, but the Miraculous was not created for this purpose" the man gives him a furious glance "Nonsense! The Guardians have no idea how to harness the power of the Miraculous! And you know very well that I am your master. And so if I want to do it again ... " another pause "but maybe ... maybe you said something right. I don't need to akumatize a sentimonster if I can use it as a bait to… Akumatize Ladybug!"

The Kwami opens his eyes wide, surprised, covering his mouth with a paw. 

"But it's not the time yet, I must first find the right bait, then divide her from Chat Noir ... hmmm I could take advantage of the feelings they have for each other, after which, finally, Mayura and I will launch our attack and I will be able to fulfill my greatest wish!'' Gabriel exclaims, turning to take the walkway towards the exit from the basement.

  
  


After yet another dinner alone Adrien locks himself in his huge room and puts on an exercise on the piano on the iPod. A quick glance into the hall to make sure no one finds out and he heads back into the room. “Tonight I really don't want to stay here… Luckily you are, Plagg, it's time to go out! Plagg! Claws out!" The black Kwami is sucked up into Adrien's ring, which a few seconds later takes on the appearance of Chat Noir. 

The hero jumps on the windowsill and exits the house, ready to begin the usual patrol tour, which leads him to pass near Marinette's house. On the terrace above the girl’s room, Chat Noir sees the Christmas lights that her friend placed a couple of days earlier " _ If I would pass by to say hello? _ " asks himself, but as he crosses an alley with a jump, a movement on the roofs on the other side of the Seine catches his attention " _ Hm?" An akumatized? Possible? Let's see ...  _ ” he thinks, changing direction to check. 

Less than a minute and Chat Noir rests his feet on the roof he saw the movement on, then looks around using the stick as binoculars. "There it is!" he exclaims, noticing an orange and white silhouette that moves away from Notre Dame and the river "But he doesn't look like an akumatized ... On the contrary ..." he thinks, as he fastens the stick to his belt and takes a run to reach his target.

Two leaps, a couple of thrusts with the baton and Chat Noir is within sight of the "prey" who turns out to be Rena Rouge.

Another jump and Chat Noir reached her "Hey there, colleague!" he says, smiling. 

The fox heroine whirls towards the voice, ending up tumbling on the flat roof of a hotel. “Damn, Chat Noir! You scared me!" she blurts out, while the boy approaches with a worried face. 

"I'm sorry! Really, I didn't want to scare you… " say Chat Noir, checking that Rena Rouge is fine, then "You have to be more careful, I could have been an akumatized evil guy!" say with a wink.

The girl sits on the ground cross-legged, watching Chat Noir "You're right, Kitty ... I have to be more careful but ... it's all new to me and having these superpowers is ... SO cool!" she says, hands in fists on her chest. Chat Noir sits in front of the fox heroine "Yes, it's fantastic!" agrees "Tell me, Rouge ... where are you going?" “Well, a bit random. Trixx, my Kwami, told me that you and Ladybug do patrol rides and I thought I'd help you while I get used to this." answers the girl. 

"If you think you can do it as a routine we could organize to patrol in three" says Chat Noir scratching his chin "Usually not much happens, maybe some thieves." 

"Yes, I saw you on Instagram, you know?" says Rena Rouge, winking at the other, who puts his hand behind his head "Ah yes, that girl ... But I didn't think she would publish it!" 

"But that's not a problem, Kitty, we're superheroes aren't we?" she replies 

"Yeah" agrees the cat "Listen, let's take a walk? It's cold to stand still. " he continues, looking at the cloudy sky "It might even snow" he comments, sniffing the air "Oh, before I forget, Ladybug and I have a place to meet, if we don't have to fight akumatized and there is something to talk about: at the Sacre Coeur Church". 

Rena Rouge gets up and dusts off his costume “Ok. Good to know." then she looks around “So let's go! Follow me!" and take a leap in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, illuminated for Christmas.


	14. Rivals

The day before, Marinette had helped her father prepare sweets to take to school for the last day before the Christmas holidays. The brunette arrives at school almost on time and meets Adrien in the hall. The boy waves a hand, smiling “Good morning Marinette! Where are you going with that box?" he asks her. 

Marinette freezes, risking to fall with the big box full of croissants and other sweets “Goodrie… ehm good morning Adrien! I b-brought some sweets for today!" ahe answers, a little hesitantly, approaching the door of the classroom. 

"Wait, I'll help you" exclaims Adrien, passing her and opening the door, making Marinette inevitably blush "T-thanks Adrien, you're kind .." the girl says as she enters "you are welcome, Marinette" he replies, crossing her gaze smiling " _oh my God he's looking at me with THAT smile_ " Marinette thinks trying to remember how to breathe and stumbles in her feet. Only the quick reflexes of Adrien, who grabs her and the box, prevents both from falling.

"Oh I’m s-sorry" tries to tell Marinette to Adrien who has an arm around her waist, while Alya practically climbs over her desk, grabs the box of sweets and places it on the first desk.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Alya and Adrien asks almost at the same time. 

"Sorry, I'm really clumsy" mumbles Marinette, getting her balance back and giving Chloé and her laugh a look that could have incinerated her on the spot. 

Adrien follows her friend's gaze and blurts out coldly “Chloé, could you stop? Thank you." the blonde girl stares at him "And how, Adrikins, now you are also defending the .. baker?" she replies, “I don't like that they treat my friends badly, Chloé. You should know that. I ask you because you are my friend too. Cut it out." say Adrien, even more coldly. 

All the others witness the scene surprised, but the altercation is interrupted by the entrance of Miss Bustier "Hello... what's going on?" he asks, looking around "Adrien, Chloé, is something wrong?" continues, staring at them 

"No, Miss Bustier, nothing wrong." says Adrien, going to sit down, while Chloé just looks out with a grimace 

"Take your seats, come on ..." the teacher continues, while the boys take their seats "Marinette had brought sweets, at the end of the lesson he will distribute them, right Marinette? " “Er… yes, of course Miss Bustier” replies the respondent, a little embarrassed, taking a seat next to Alya “Adrien took my defense… and against Chloé, it never happened. And he was so kind before… ”Marinette's reflections are interrupted by an elbow from Alya that brings her back to class.

At the end of the lesson Marinette gets ready to distribute the croissants to her classmates "Can I help you?" Adrien unexpectedly offers himself "er ... well ... if ... if you want, o-okay!" finally manages to answer the brunette, opening the box and taking out a tray of croissants which she passes to the boy. 

With a kitchen tongs Marinette hands a croissant to each classmate, including Chloé who obviously refuses "I can have better croissants!" she says, disgusted "Well, it will mean that I will eat two, these pistachio are delicious" replies Adrien, leaving Marinette speechless " _what happens?_ " she thinks, looking for Alya and Nino and receiving two shrugs in response. "Pfui" Chloé repeats, lifting her chin with a smirk. The blonde looks out the window muttering "ridiculous, utterly ridiculous".

Marinette and Adrien finish distributing the croissants and he takes two as he had announced again “These pistachio are really delicious. I've already tasted them and they are fantastic” he continues, biting into one. 

"I'm glad you like them" Marinette replies, looking at her shoes "as I like you" mutters to herself.

"Did you say something?" Adrien asks her with his mouth full, making Marinette jump "Oh no no I said I like that… too!" giggles to get out of embarrassment thinking “I said out loud?”.

The boys leave the classroom and Marinette stays to rearrange the tray and box to bring it back to the shop. She is finishing closing the box when she notices that Adrien has remained at the door waiting for her. 

"Go ahead, don't wait for me, Adrien" she says after hesitating for a few interminable moments, removing some non-existent crumbs from the desk. 

The blond looks at her, putting a hand behind her neck "Well … I thought maybe you needed a hand, you know, between the box, and books because, of course, you only have two hands". 

Marinette feels her cheeks warm up again but tries to pretend nothing has happened by turning to put on the backpack "T-thanks, Adrien, you are really kind" she replies, taking the box and approaching the door, going out while he holds it open.

The two set off into the courtyard, still crowded with students who are leaving 

"The croissants were really good, tell it to your father!" Adrien tells her as they walk towards the changing rooms and lockers. 

"I'll tell him for sure" Marinette comments, pointing towards the women's changing room "By the way," continues Adrien "I'll ask my father to send our driver to get something for Christmas at your shop, so maybe I'll come too". 

Marinette almost drops everything but still manages to breathe enough to say, all in one breath “O-okay, we are open until 4 pm on Christmas eve! I have to go! Bye,Adrien ”and slip into the locker room, leaving the blonde with a raised eyebrow and a half smile.

Adrien slips into the men's locker room to prepare for the fencing lesson " _I have to talk to Kagami right away, otherwise I won't be able to concentrate on the fencing lesson ..." he reflects, sighing._ “Hey, Agreste, look where you're going! You made me almost fall!" the voice of Marcel, a fencing classmate, brings him back to reality and he realizes that when he entered he was about to hit the other boy who was going out. 

"Oh, Marcel, sorry, I was distracted ..." Adrien apologize.

"I see that you were distracted ... It’s ok, see you in class! " the other says with a smile, as he goes to the gym.

Marinette has recovered from the idea of having Adrien in the shop and is wearing her coat when she sees Kagami, in fencing uniform, mask and saber in hand, leave the section of the locker room reserved for those attending the courses hosted by the school. "Kagami!" calls it "Merry Christmas!". The Japanese girl turns and greets her friend with a nod and a smile “My family doesn't celebrate it but ... thank you and Merry Christmas to you, Marinette! Sorry but I don't want to be late for the last day of class. " he takes his leave, leaving.

In the hall, Adrien sees Kagami coming out of the locker room and hurries to intercept her, also in a fencing uniform "Hi Kagami ..." he begins, smiling, reaching the girl "listen ... we have some time before class ..." the blond's expression begin more serious "can we talk for a moment?". Kagami looks at him, perplexed “Oh hello Adrien. Sure, okay… ”as the boy approaches a bench next to the gym entrance.

The two sit down and Adrien looks around, nervous, then begins "So... you see, Kagami, I’m… that is..." he pauses, his hand behind his neck, looking the girl in her dark eyes "well ... I like you" Adrien stays silent for a moment and she can't hold back a smile "ehm.. no, that is, I mean ..." now Adrien avoids her gaze "I’m not ... ready, you ..." Kagami interrupts him with a wave of her hand "is for Marinette, right? " the girl asks, with a note of concern in her voice. Adrien is taken aback and freezes "Er ... no … is not for Marinette" Kagami jumps up and stands in front of the boy "No? If there is nobody, then I am nothing to you? " staring into his green eyes. Adrien looks away, staring at his knees without saying anything. Kagami turns and walks away at a brisk pace, returning to the locker room.

  
  
  


Marinette sees her go back, then notices Adrien alone, the girl's expression and stops on the door "Kagami, what happened?" but the other slips into the locker room, passing by. Marinette joins her and puts a hand on her shoulder 

"Go away!" the Japanese burst out “You! The only one I don't want to see now! " looking into her eyes, short of breath. 

“I… what… how…” Marinette replies 

“Adrien… is in love with you! Get out!" Kagami exclaims. 

Marinette opens her blue eyes wide, breathless "W-what?" she answers "No ... he ... I ..." the girl feels the taste of tears "He doesn't love me! He doesn't even see me!" she says in a whisper, starting to cry, her hands on her face "I ... I would die for him but ... I'm just a friend!" she concludes, letting herself fall sitting on a bench.

Kagami is taken aback by that reaction "Oh ..." she says in a low voice looking at the other girl, searching for the right words "Marinette ..." she says sitting next to her friend "listen .. I'm .. I'm sorry, I don't... ". 

Marinette continues to cry “Adrien doesn't love me” she repeats “but I see how she looks at you! Obviously he likes you!" Marinette continues, while Kagami doesn't know what to do, she dares to put a hand on her friend's shoulder “I… don't… sorry, I didn't want this. Really. Yes, he likes me but ... I don't think he wants ..." 

Marinette wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, amazed by that unexpected contact, looking at the other "he ... says no but I'm sure there is an other girl! " concludes the Japanese in a low voice. 

"Another girl?" Marinette repeats, sniffling "Wait! He told me about a girl he likes but I thought ... that it was ... that it was you!". The two stare into each other's eyes for a very long moment, then both blush, looking away. 

“Sorry, Marinette,” Kagami finally says, “I didn't mean to hurt you. Now I know how it feels”. Marinette looks at her again "It's not your fault." she sighs "It's mine, my indecision." says, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief “I don't want Adrien to see me like that. I should explain too many things." she concludes, staring at the other. Kagami bites her lip "Hide in the bathroom" she says, pointing to a door. "But I don't think Adrien would go into the women's locker room."

Adrien looks after Kagami walking away “ _I knew it, I made a mess. But on the other hand I couldn't do anything else. What do I do? Do I follow her? Maybe it's best to let her calm down first…_ ” he thinks, his elbows on knees and face in hands. “ _And I'm also late for class. I'll think about it later. Maybe I'll call her_ " he continues his reflections, getting up and putting on his mask, heading towards the gym.

“Tikki! What do I do now?" the Kwami peeps out of Marinette's bag and looks at her friend "Uhmm… well… I don't know, Marinette. I'm sorry.". 

The girl looks at Tikki and continues “She already knew about me and Adrien, but so… Well I thought she was the girl who said Adrien but… Who else could she be? Adrien has no other friends outside of us at school, his father keeps him locked up! And then ... why is he so nice to me? It's not that… no it can't be, I'm just a friend to him”. 

Tikki looks at her “Try to calm down now. Then we'll think about getting out of this locker room." 

"You're right," Marinette replies, with a deep breath "I need to calm down".

Kagami thought about the discussion a few moments earlier, pacing back and forth, “I can't give up on him. We are made for each other, it is evident. But he didn't… he didn't notice. There has to be a girl in the middle. Or ... what if it was a boy? No, I don't think he is the type. I'm so sorry for Marinette, she's the only friend I have and you can see she loves him but I can't let it go. Wait? I've already told you that I'm willing to do it but I need to know who my opponent is. " the girl glances at the wall clock “and I'll be late for class. Uff ”he mumbles, snorting, then puts on his mask and marches towards the gym, noticing that Adrien was no longer on the bench next to the entrance.

" _There he is,_ " Kagami thinks, looking at Adrien in a fencing uniform with a mask, like all the other students, while they are rehearsing assaults " _He's making a lot of mistakes_ " the girl reflects " _If there is no girl involved. something happened and I'm sure Marinette has to do with it. It seemed all right after Hawkmoth's attack, but Marinette was so sad… maybe because she saw us together. Maybe Adrien feels sorry for her. I'll have to clarify things_ ".

“Miss Tsurugi! Is it with us or elsewhere? " the voice of the fencing teacher brings her back to the present. The man is looking at her, smoothing his mustache "Go and try the assaults and riposte with ... with ... Agreste!" continues, pointing to it. 

“Excuse me, Mr. D'Argencourt! Of course!" she says, approaching Adrien.


	15. Duel

Kagami and Adrien move away from the other students in order to try attacks and blocks. The two take a guard pose and Kagami says "When you want, I'm ready" Adrien nods and launches the first attack, low right, promptly parried by the girl.

"Adrien, tell me what's wrong," Kagami tells his friend when they are close. Adrien does not answer but takes a guard position, waiting for the next attack, which Kagami carries in the upper left. Adrien misses the time and is hit on the shoulder "My point" says the girl "Come on, you've never made such trivial mistakes!" scolds him again.

Adrien sighs, shrugging his shoulders, then gets back  _ en garde _ , attacking without warning. Kagami neutralizes the attack to the body without difficulty. 

"I ... I don't want you to feel bad for me," Adrien finally says when they are close again. 

“What do you mean? You said you like me" Kagami asks, before the next hit, this time neutralized by Adrien. 

“No… that's not what…” the blond continues “… I love another girl. I think". 

Kagami, caught off guard, does not parry the next assault "You THINK?" sighs “and who is it? I know her?" she asks, trying to hide the tremor in his voice by squeezing the handle of his saber and starting a new attack, in an arc from above aiming for the left side. Adrien neutralizes the blow by approaching "Er ... something like it... I prefer you don't know who she is because ... it's complicated". 

This time Kagami doesn't wait for a second attack and asks directly “I don't understand, Adrien. At least tell me if it's Marinette."

Adrien's face is hidden by the mask "No, she's just ... just a friend." he immediately replies, “I'm sorry, Kagami. I'm sorry but… I can't tell you”. 

Kagami hesitates for a moment "So... it's a boy?" 

"No," Adrien replies, shaking his head. 

The girl sighs heavily and gets back on her guard, ready to jab, but when Adrien takes a step forward attacking, she misses the timing and gets hit on the right side "Your point" she declares, aloud, then approaches Adrien "But ... listen, I ... I said I will wait but ..." the girl's voice trembles "but it's not easy... It hurts.". 

"I know how it feels" Adrien replies and continues "I'm sorry", holding back the tears. 

Kagami tries to decipher her gaze, but is hidden by the mask "Adrien, if she doesn't want you, you're on wrong target, I already told you."

The two get back on their guard, Kagami with the next thrust gets very close to Adrien, forcing him to parry by raising his arm towards his face and uncovering the body, thus giving him back the hit he had delivered before 

“My point. Two for each” she says aloud.

The girl puts her face close to Adrien's and whispers “Change target. You can't make her love you if she does not" then he takes a step back to put himself  _ en garde  _ again "I'll always be here, we are made for each other."

Adrien remains still for a few seconds, struck by the girl's last sentence, then looks at Mr. D'Argencourt who was about to scold him. Adrien takes a deep breath, then takes a step towards Kagami, a quick feint to the right that she tries to neutralize by uncovering her chest and getting hit. “My point. Three out of five." Adrien declares aloud “But she… she loves me. I'm sure” he said so that only Kagami can hear him.

Kagami takes a couple of steps away “So if you think so, don't hesitate. Like in fencing. You know how I think." she replies, raising his saber in greeting and then pointing it towards the ground, imitated by Adrien. 

The teacher looks at the couple "Agreste, Tsurugi, that's enough, you are both with your head in the clouds, certainly not the best attitude for fencing.". Mr. D'Argencourt pauses, looking at all the students “The lesson is over for today. Give my best wishes to your families and a Merry Christmas."

Neither Adrien nor kagami take off their masks and leave the gym side by side, heading to their respective locker rooms.

Adrien opens his locker and takes off the mask, placing it on the top shelf while opening the bag, from which Plagg peeps out "you haven't received any messages" says the Kwami, then looks at the boy "What a face, what happened? Did they scold you? " he asks. 

Adrien runs a hand through his hair and looks around. “No, Plagg” whispers “Worse, I screwed up with Kagami. But you don't really care about these things ". 

Plagg looks at him badly “One of my talents is to understand on the fly, dear Adrien. Let's talk about it at home” he replies, piqued. Adrien slips the mask into the bag ignoring the protests of the black Kwami and closes the zip, then sits on the bench to change his clothes. A few minutes later the boy exits the school door to get into the car ready to take him home.

Kagami enters the guest locker room and sits, still in fencing uniform, on the bench, placing her saber beside her. " _ How can you not understand that we are made for each other? _ " the girl reflects, gazing into space “ _ How can you not understand that if she doesn't want it, she has to change target? Why won't you tell me who he is? Maybe she's afraid she'll be akumatized again, but I can't let that happen. Ladybug trusts me, I couldn't help her again if that happens. Marinette says Adrien doesn't even see her, but his response about her was too quick. Maybe we should tell her what we talked about with Adrien earlier. Also because I don't know who else to ask for advice” _ . 

Finally the Japanese girl gets up and starts to change to go home “For sure I'll get a scolding. I'm late." he mutters.

Marinette came out of the locker room immediately after the start of the fencing lesson unnoticed, hiding behind the box of croissants and is now at the pastry shop. She opens the door of the shop pushing her with her side and her father immediately takes the empty box "My croissants were a success as usual, right?" Tom asks her. 

"Huh? Yes, dad liked them a lot and they finished them all." she confirms, pretending a smile “Listen, did you by chance send those with pistachio to the Agreste? Because Adrien told me he had tasted them! ”. 

Tom thinks about it “Well no, not that I remember. Curious though, I started making them a couple of days ago, who knows how he tasted them!" then she looks at her daughter and "Is everything okay, my little muffin?" he asks her. Marinette remains dumbfounded for a second "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, I'm going to my room to rest".

"Go ahead, I'll challenge you after dinner!" proposes the baker "Who loses washes the dishes?" she looks at him "Dad, you're making this thing too big ... you know I’ll win!" she exclaims, hugging the big man and then disappearing towards the floor above.

  
  


"Tikki, did you notice that?" asks Marinette, taking off her coat and hanging it on the pink coat rack "What?" Kwami answers coming out of her purse "Well, Adrien said she had already tasted dad's pistachio croissants but ..." Tikki flies in front of the girl's face "Damn Marinette, you notice every finer detail" she compliments "Thanks, Tikki! I was saying, how is that possible? The first one I took them to was Chat Noir and Adrien hasn't come to the shop since Dad makes them."

Tikki sits cross-legged on the desk "No, someone will have come to pick them up, like the cook, the driver! Don't go overboard seeing mysteries everywhere!".  Marinette stares at her "No! It's just that ... No, it's impossible, I saw them together!" 

"You don't think Adrien could be ... Chat Noir?" Tikki exclaims, opening his eyes wide in amazement.

The girl looks at her "Why are you surprised? They both know how to fencing and ... well ... they are both handsome guys" Marinette comments, blushing "Selfless and brave ... Sure, Chat Noir is much more ... braggart? No , they can't be the same person. But ... But he could be a student at my school!" 

"Either one of the guests on the fencing course, or any fencing student from Paris," Tikki interjects.

"Uff" Marinette snorts "Forget it! Too many 'ifs'. Of course I have to give the present to Adrien! He's ready but ... I don't know when to give it to him. I don't want him to end up like the scarf, I really hope he comes to the shop !" "I really think he will come," confirms Tikki, happy that her friend has changed the subject of conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends the first part of the 'fic:  
> I'm still translating the remaining chapters, now on chapter 28. I'm not really sure if I can publish them on daily basis, but I will try to do so.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your commenting, even if I didn't asnwer to each one it really appreciate that you spend some time to write them. I hope you like my story.


	16. Tournament

"No, not again!" Martine yells, a pair of headphones fly across the desk lit by the glare of the computer monitor, missing the two chibi miniatures of two gun holding girls next to the screen, but hitting the remains of the pizza she had eaten for dinner.

“I find those leavers always on my team! Damnit!" the girl runs one hand through her short hair, while with the other she takes up the headphones and turns them over, wiping with a paper towel "Yuck ... I have to stay calm, or I will never qualify for that tournament if it goes on like this” she mutters, resting his forehead on the desk. 

"Let's try to make another one" she then says between her teeth, taking off the sweatshirt with the logo of the game she was playing, a white circle divided into three segments, the lower one yellow, remaining with a blue tank top. The girl throws the garment on the unmade bed, then gets up from the desk with the pizza box, moving into the tiny kitchen to throw it in the trash.

Martine takes the few steps to sit down again and stumbles upon the boots she had taken off leaving them on the ground "Damn!" she yells, almost falling. She finally sits down, then presses a couple of buttons to start the game and starts tapping the mouse "Nice, now I'll have to wait for you to find other players ..." she mumbles "I have to qualify to participate in the tournament, I need the 1000 euros of the final prize, I have to get the scooter fixed. But if I don't have a team I can't, and if I don't go up in the rankings nobody wants me, even worse, when they discover that I'm a girl, they think I don’t know how to play”.

The brunette stretches her arms out over her head on the big chair similar to a sports car seat.

The waiting screen finally changes and Martine says to herself “Oh, here, I can finally play. It's already ten o'clock ... We hope to win at least this one! I only have 4 to go enter the highest category! ", Typing a few words of greeting on the keyboard "Tsk, Of course! They don’t even say hello” 

From behind here comes a slightly croaking voice “Of course! Noobs! Again!" makes her turn "Shut up, little bird" says the girl, laughing, turning to a blue budgie with a tuft of green feathers that repeats in its cage "Shut up! Marti! Kiss me!" 

"Later! I'm playing now!" Martine silences him.

Five minutes later Martine takes off her headphones and wipes the sweat from her neck as she catches her breath while a smile spreads across her face. "Man! It was hard but we won it. Luckily our healer was really good, let's give him a nice +1” she comments in a low voice, clicking on the image of the character. 

“Got it Loki? We won!" she says to the budgie that croaks “Marti! Kiss me!" 

"I told you later, come on, I'm almost there!" say Martine turning back to the screen.

"Alya, please, I need your help!" Marinette says in a video call with her friend who looks at her raising an eyebrow "What the .." tries to ask, but the brunette interrupts her "Listen, Adrien loves another girl! It's terrible! And… and this other girl is not Kagami! What do I do now?". The image of Alya opens her eyes wide “So ... no no wait wait, calm down. Wasn't Kagami? He even asked you for advice and you went to ice rink together..." 

"Yes!" exclaims Marinette “But yesterday he told her he loves another girl! They had an argument and, well… that's absurd! Kagami was convinced it was me!" she explains, blushing slightly. 

"You?" Alya says, amazed “Wait Mari! But ... What if she was right?" 

Marinette shakes her head “Come on Alya, don't be ridiculous, Adrien doesn't even see me, yes, okay, we danced at Chloé's party but… well he… I… oh my god, what if… And if Adrien didn't have the courage to declare himself? He does not declare and I do not declare myself but in reality the two of us ... it would be a wonderful thing but no, it can never happen! And then I was so stupid that I didn't tell him when he saw the photos on TV… and then even later when… at the museum… ”. Alya blocks her “Ok, this is not one the story that you make in your head! At the museum... what do you mean? Mari, is there something you are not telling me? ”. 

Marinette catches her breath, her cheeks on fire "Well ... it's ... it's embarrassing ... and stupid and ... I'm an idiot!" The image of Alya moves, the pillow of the bed enters the frame: the redhead lies down and holds the phone in front of her "Tell me, girl, whatever it is will stay between us!" 

Marinette sighs “here… at the wax museum, do you remember? In short, Adrien wanted to play a joke on me and pretended to be a statue. I ... well I .... "the brunette pauses, then covers her face with one hand" I can't do it Alya, I'm too ashamed!" 

"Nononono now you tell me!" Alya on the phone raises her voice on the last words, followed by the silence of the brunette who finally, after a very long pause says "so ... I saw this beautiful statue of Adrien, that is, I thought it was a statue ... nobody was there so…” "Marinette stops again, the image of Alya nods from the phone "I tried to kiss the statue! But the statue wasn't a statue but it was Adrien and we both ran away! Then came the Akuma! " ends the story, speaking in one breath.

The image from the phone clearly sways as Alya struggles not to laugh, failing “Hahahahahaha! Come on Mari! You can't have done it! Hahahahahaha” laugh again then pauses “No, I’m sorry, it's too funny Mari… Did you really do it? Aren’t you kidding me?" asks the redhead. 

"Alya! Do you think I invent such a thing? I was so dumb!" Marinette answers covering her face with one hand, her cheeks hot. 

Alya insists “And then? Have you talked about it?"

“Yes… in the car. I couldn't tell him the truth so I said I wanted to play a joke on him and he said the same. Then… then he said something about the girl he likes and I… I felt like I was dying” explains Marinette, a lump in her throat. “And I thought it was Kagami. But no! ”. 

Alya reassures her “Come on, don't do that… don't think about it, yes I know, you can't. What are you going to do now?" 

Marinette is silent for a while, then “I don't know, really. But I want to know who this girl is! And since your boyfriend is Adrien's best friend, maybe he ... "

"Okay, I'll see what I can do! " concludes the girl on the phone 

“Thanks Alya, you really are a friend” replies Marinette, looking at the time “I think now I'll go to bed, it's almost ten. See you tomorrow!" greets.

“Yes, I have to go too! See you tomorrow. And cheer up!” agrees Alya, ending the call.

Marinette puts down the phone "Tikki ... we have to go ... I also have to bring the Miraculous to Kagami but ... I don't know if we should do it tonight". Tikki peeps out of the handbag hanging on the coat rack “Maybe that's not the best evening. You are not in the right mood for such an important thing ”agrees the red Kwami.

“Damn! It’s impossible to have lost two games in a row!" Martine slaps the desk “And lose them because we play so badly! I've tried everything but no one ever collaborates in this game! I was so close!" she mumbles between her teeth, her face flushed with frustration “I almost qualified! I absolutely have to find a team! I need that prize!" Martine complains aloud, accompanied by the whistles of the budgie. 

The girl rearranges her headphones and begins the search for another game.

"Defeat" reads in the center of the screen after a few minutes of frantic play and subdued curses of Martine "Another one!" she said in anger. 

This match seems to have started well, Martine's team leads two out of four until two players start arguing with each other, both abandoning the match. 

“Damn it! Why do those who leave the match are always in my team? We can’t win in 4!" the girl yells. It’s inevitable that "defeat" appears again at the center of the screen.

"Defeat"

"Defeat"

"Defeat"

“Nooroo! Dark wings rise! " orders Gabriel Agreste, sensing the wave of anger and frustration “A frustrated player who can't express her skill! Not quite what I was looking for, but for now it will be fine!" Hawkmoth, in front of the rose window overlooking the festively illuminated city, opens his hands letting out the purple magic butterfly “Fly to her, my little Akuma! And darken her heart!"

"That's enough!" Martine, sweating, gets up abruptly, hitting the miniatures with the headphone cable and making them fall to the floor, in pieces. 

Still furious, trembling with rage, the girl bends down to observe the pieces of the two statuettes “Crap! I broke them! Damn it! I hate you all, you clueless!" then she picks up a few pieces, starting with difficulty to put them back together: one is an oriental girl with long hair and a kind of blue, white and black spacesuit, The other is a girl with short hair, a tuft on her forehead, orange pilot leather jacket with rolled up sleeves, yellow runner trousers a blue and white round object fixed with suspenders in the center of the chest. Somewhere there are the hands of the figurine with two oddly shaped guns. "Damn, both broken!" said the girl, picking up a pink keychain shaped stylized rabbit head.

At that moment the Akuma enters the room and touches the keychain. Martine is immediately enveloped in a thick purple smoke, while the budgie whistles and flaps its wings in fear.


	17. Chapter 17

“Mayura, it's your turn! orders Hawkmoth "You know what you have to do."

"Sure, Hawkmoth" replies the bearer of the Miraculous of the Peacock, detaching a feather from the fan she has opened in front of her. 

Mayura places the white feather on the palm of her hand, turning it purple, and then blows it away.

“I am Hawkmoth” says with a persuasive voice the bearer of the Miraculous of the Butterfly, his face framed by the purple silhouette of a butterfly “You will become Secounder and you will finally be able to demonstrate your skill. But instead of the usual goal, you'll have to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous! And for this mission you will have an ally! ”.

Martine, her eyes surrounded by a reddish halo and the same luminescent butterfly shape around her face, nods "Sure Hawkmoth, I always reach the goal, one way or another" accepting the deal, while the fog disappears.

Now the girl has transformed into Secounder: she wears a tight suit, blue on the torso and back, black on the hips, the legs are white from the knee down and on the outside of the thighs, like boots and gloves. The rest is blue, with purple accents on the transition between the various colors, the headphones have become purple, with two large luminescent antennas. The appearance of Secounder is very similar to that of one of the two figurines, now on the floor, including the round device on her chest and a pink and black pistol on whose butt hangs the keychain the Akuma entered.

"Good! Let's begin!" The girl exclaims, holstering the gun on her hip.

"Don't forget your ally!" Hawkmoth warns her telepathically.

Secounder opens the window to let in the Amok, the feather blown by Mayura, which rests on another model, a kind of bipedal robot, painted pink with a large ovoid glass cabin and two machine guns instead of hands. The model is enveloped in a purplish light and begins to enlarge, dropping furniture and furnishings from the small apartment. The robot reaches three meters in height, partially knocking down the wall facing the street. 

Loki's cage overturns and the bird, terrified, escapes from the breach in the wall. Secounder slips face down inside the cabin, which has the lower half open, holds the two control levers, parallel to the "arms" of the robot and makes it take off by breaking down what remains of the wall, flying towards the Seine .

The streets of Paris are illuminated by the decorations for the upcoming Christmas and the Akumatized looks around: Martine's house is not very far from the river and Secounder makes the robot make long jumps using the rockets it is equipped with, firing on the asphalt from machine guns into the robot's "arms".

The police immediately intervene and some patrols begin to chase Secounder, ending up being hit and rendered useless by the shots of the machine guns that pierce the hood of the cars but leave the agents unharmed.

"Did you hear that?" Marinette asks looking up from the diary and staring at Tikki 

"What?" Asks the Kwami.

"Car alarms" says the girl simply, turning on the TV.

From the screen, on Breaking News, Nadja Chamack reads on some sheets "We have been notified of the presence of a pink robot flying along the Seine" while images of the robot and Secounder appear behind her. 

The hustle and bustle approaches the pastry shop and shortly after Marinette sees the robot fly in the middle of the river, while dozens of police cars chase him on the streets along the banks.

"This is a job for Ladybug!" Marinette exclaims “Tikki! Spots on!”. 

A few moments later the polka dot heroine is standing on the roof of the building in front of the bakery, hands on the hips, squinting to see where that strange Akumatized is going. 

“Oh no, he's on the way to Luka's house! I have to hurry” she mutters, throwing the yo-yo towards a lamppost and using the wire to catapult himself to the next one, following the bank of the Seine. 

Ladybug manages to quickly reach the police cars, then swerves sideways, anticipating a bend in the river to reach the Couffaine houseboat before the Akumatized.

Ladybug lands on the roof of the Liberty cabin, with a leap she is on the deck and immediately begins to knock on the door that goes below deck “I'm Ladybug, an akumatized is headed here! You have to get out now! Hurry up!".

Almost immediately the door opens and Ladybug finds Luka's astonished face in front of her. “What? What happens? Ladybug! What are you doing here? " 

“Er…” Ladybug hesitates for a moment feeling herself blushing “There's no time to explain, Luka, you have to leave now! An Akumatized is coming along the river! " he explains quickly, as the hustle and bustle begins to reach the curve behind them. 

The boy looks back and shouts “Mom! Juleka! It’s an emergency, we have to go!" then he looks back at Ladybug "Thank you, Ladybug, we’ll go now" he tells her. 

"Hurry up, please!" she concludes, before launching herself across the river with the yo-yo.

Ladybug crosses the Seine and stops on one of the street lamps on the opposite bank, watching Secounder complete the curve and pass it, flying on the surface of the water amidst the spray raised by the robot. "But…. she ignored me! " exclaims the heroine, then looks at the houseboat, the boat creaks fearfully as it is pushed against the shore by the passage of the Akumatized, but the three occupants are running away, climbing the ladders of the embankment. With a sigh of relief, Ladybug continues the chase when an orange flash catches her attention: Rena Rouge is running across the roofs of the opposite bank, jumping from one building to another, her red hair waving in the wind.

Secounder finally it stopped on a platform that juts out over the river, near some nightclubs. A crowd of Parisians and tourists is quickly leaving the area following the directions of numerous policemen, the blue lights of the patrol cars illuminate the buildings decorated for Christmas. "So? Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir? Come on, the show begins, I brought you here on purpose! I needed a stage!" Secounder's voice, amplified by the robot, is metallic and croaking. 

The girl inside fires a burst from the robot's arms, which have rotating machine guns instead of hands, making splinters of asphalt splash and puncturing some parked cars, luckily empty.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge reach the platform a few seconds later, stopping on the same flat roof to catch their breath, hidden behind a row of chimneys. "So ..." Ladybug begins "... we have to stop that thing from hurting someone, here it seems to me a fairly empty area, but maybe it's better to distract it and take it ... where... to the stadium?" he continues, observing the situation “Where is Chat Noir? Have you seen it by chance?” she then asks Rena Rouge, who shakes his head “No, I haven't seen him… Well he will come! In the meantime, what do we do? " she replies, the last words covered by the rumble of another burst of Secounder. "I'd say you want to buy time while we figure out where the Akuma is, right?" Rena Rouge asks “Yes! Here we go!" Ladybug agrees, running down the street spinning the yoyo , immediately followed by the fox heroine.

Landing in front of the platform, Ladybug yells at the Akumatized “Hey, don't you think it's a bit too much? Come on, let's talk! ”, While she is joined by Rena Rouge, who stands beside her. 

Secounder turns the robot towards the two, aiming the machine guns at them “Oh, there you are! But ... Where's the cat? And what do we have here, a fox? Ah that's okay for me! Give me your Miraculous!”. Ladybug tries to guess Secounder's expression, illuminated by the robot's displays "Hawkmoth’s pawn never changes… Oh no, I don't think so!" she replies, spinning the yoyo and throwing it directly towards the cabin, but the robot emits rays that reject Ladybug's weapon which retrieves it pulling the wire "Crap.." she murmurs, then tries another attack, this time the yoyo hits one of the robot's arms with a metallic thud but without major consequences.

Looking out of the corner of the eye Rena Rouge "Come on, we need a diversion" she orders, immediately avoiding a burst of the robot with a somersault and rolling with her behind a car parked in front of a restaurant. Ladybug uses the yoyo to bring some tables from outside the room and create a sort of barricade, while Secounder continues to strafe, pulverizing the windows of the car and the shop windows.

“Stop playing hide and seek! Come on! Are you scared?" yells Secounder, looking around "Ah, there you are!" she exclaims, seeing the silhouette of Ladybug in the dust that is trying to get around the opponent to hit her from the side of the river. The akumatized makes the robot turn and with a blow of one of the "arms" knocks a street lamp into the path of Ladybug, preventing her from moving forward. As the dust clears the robot points both machine guns at Ladybug, Secounder, inside the cabin, grins in anticipation of victory as she pulls both triggers, creating a shower of luminescent bullets and a cloud of dust and smoke.

Secounder's robot steps forward with a clang as the dust settles to check “Damn! I missed!" mumbles the Akumatized, seeing no traces of Ladybug but only the marks of bullets on the wall.

"Hey! I'm here!" shouts a voice behind the robot, while the yoyo wire wraps around its hind legs. Secounder out of the corner of his eye recognizes two figures, Ladybug holding the yoyo thread and Rena Rouge, hands on her hips and a sarcastic smile. 

"Tsk, noobs" mutters the Akumatized, making the robot take off and dragging behind Ladybug who screams, taken by surprise. Ladybug loosens the wire from the robot's legs but is too high to tie it elsewhere. She can barely think - crap - and closes her eyes before starting to fall, then Ladybug feels the familiar embrace of Chat Noir grabbing her waist.

The two land behind a billboard and the hero in black says "Hello, Bugaboo, I thought the ladybugs could fly!" smiling slyly. "Witty ... And don't call me like that!" she replies, standing up, then looks at him "Thanks anyway, Kitten." reaching out to make the rattle move around his friend's neck.

The roar of a burst from the robot causes them to crouch down to protect themselves from the shower of splinters and sparks from the sign behind which they stopped. Chat Noir raises his voice to be heard “I think we have to find a way to get her out of that thing, she comes from a video game and if it does the same things of the game we have no chance. She can go out and blow it up, too! ”. 

Ladybug looks out to watch carefully the opponent standing in the center of the platform. She wrinkle her nose while thinking "Hmm .. do you think you can use the cataclysm on that robot?" asks his partner in black "I think so, but then I couldn't do anything else" replies Chat Noir scratching his head "Wait! In the game after you detonate it you have to wait to reactivate it! " concludes. 

Ladybug scratches her chin thoughtfully “let's get out of here. I have an idea! You and Rena Rouge distract her by keeping her in the center of that platform. Rena Rouge has already used the special power, so he has little time before he has to go and feed her kwami. Keep the cataclysm for later, okay? " She explains then, moving to the edge of the roof "Aye" nods Chat Noir, jumping down.

Secounder is spinning the robot on itself "Come on ... Where are you?" she mumbles, looking around, then freezes noticing a movement "Got it!" she exclaims, turning left. “Hey, pink thing!! Let's play!" shouts Chat Noir, crouched on a lamppost "I'm here too!" shouts Rena Rouge back, from the opposite side of the platform, standing on an overturned dumpster. The Akumatized rotates the robot's arms and quickly fires two bursts, missing both targets, as the two heroes start leaping in opposite directions, circling around and dodging the bullets, which raise a thick fog of dust and debris.

Ladybug, taking advantage of the diversion, is quickly throwing the yoyo back and forth, tying it to the lampposts on the external sides of the platform a few centimeters from the ground to close Secounder in an ever tighter net.

The heroine in red makes one last pass, then grabs the thread, and pulls it with all her strength, propping her feet up on the remains of a wall. The cable begins to bend the street lamps, immobilizing the robot in the middle.

Secounder jumps in the cockpit and stops shooting, waiting for the dust to fall. She tries to turn around but notices that the robot is completely immobilized and sees the two heroes grouped next to Ladybug out of the corner of his eye. "Oh things become serious!" she exclaims, gnashing her teeth, then presses a red button on the side of the dashboard shouting "Nerf this!", while the ejection mechanism throws her out of the cockpit. 

The Akumatized watches the robot light up from the inside, engulfed by a sphere of increasingly intense light, as she lands behind an advertising totem with holes in it but still intact, covering her ears.

Seeing Secounder fly out of the cockpit Chat Noir shouts "Quick, behind me!" starting to quickly spin the baton in front of him.

Immediately after an explosion, the platform lights up brightly, the shockwave makes the ground vibrate and crumbles the glass of the houses, moving some parked cars around the square.

"What are you doing?" yells Hawkmoth, in telepathic communication with Secounder, his face surrounded by the purple silhouette of the butterfly, illuminated by the dim light that enters from the rose window "You have destroyed the sentimonster!" he scolds the Akumatized, but she cuts him off in a flat voice “Don't worry Hawkmoth, that was exactly his purpose. Now you will see the second power you gave me"

Chat Noir's staff created enough shield to shield the three heroes from the blast shockwave. Ladybug asks "Are you okay?" but barely hears her own voice, while others see only move her lips. He points to his ears, and the other two do the same, then raising their thumbs to say that other than they're fine. The three rush to the center of the platform, but the Rena Rouge necklace starts flashing, and she waves goodbye and runs off to feed her kwami.

Secounder comes out of her hiding place, laughing. Now the girl has a dress similar to that of the other broken miniature: tight purple and white trousers with zigzag elastic along the legs, a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and orange visor glasses. Hanging in the center of the chest it has a kind of cylindrical box fixed with some kind of braces on which the silhouette of a purple butterfly stands out. In hand, two kinds of pistols with a futuristic design. On one of the two hangs the rabbit head keychain. “Well done, you have put me in trouble. But now the time is on my side” Secounder exclaims contemptuously, looking at the two heroes. A moment later it disappears and reappears in the center of the square, leaving a light trail that dissolves immediately. Ladybug and Chat Noir put themselves on guard, ready to face Secounder, but she disappears to reappear behind them "I'm here!", Disappears again "and now here!" reappears again in the center of the square, then again behind, on the left, in front. 

"We have to find a way to stop her!" Chat Noir shouts, his ears still ringing. 

"As long as she jumps back and forth it's not a problem," Ladybug retorts, observing her movements.

The hero in black takes the initiative, extending the baton in front of him to trip Secounder, but she easily dodges it, disappearing to the left of the two heroes. "where ..." Chat Noir mumbles, noticing a movement behind him "Watch out, Ladybug!" he exclaims, seeing Secounder appear behind her, with her arms outstretched towards the girl's earrings. She throws herself forward with a somersault, moving away from the Akumatized, while Chat Noir hits Secounder with the stick in the legs, making her losing balance for the blow but rotates the device on her chest counterclockwise and she disappears, returning to the left of the two.

Ladybug gets to her feet and orders "Distract her, Kitten!", leaping up to the canopy of a restaurant, and throwing the yoyo crying "Lucky Charm!", then in her hand drops a polka dotted strip of fabric with a buckle and two leather eyelets at the ends “A guitar strap? And what am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug wonders as she watches Chat Noir turn around, spinning the baton to parry the rays fired by the surrounding Secounder, jumping around him.

"Of course!" shouts Ladybug - Viperion! - she thinks, holding the shoulder strap in one hand, launches the yoyo trying to intercept the Akumatized, hitting her in full and making her fall to the ground: while she is about to fall to the ground, Secounder touches the device again with the luminous butterfly and reappears where it was five seconds ago, moving backwards. Chat Noir takes the opportunity to catch his breath, jumping next to Ladybug "So?" he asks, between a labored breath and the other "Viperion" she whispers, while twirling the yoyo creating a shield from the gusts of Secounder. The two see the silhouette of Rena Rouge running back “You both, take care of her, I'm going to get help" Ladybug continues in a low voice "ah ... but I ..." the boy begins, then freezes "It’s right. Hurry up, I've run out of ideas to keep her busy”. Ladybug nods, then launches herself down the river with the yoyo.

Secounder jumps a few meters from Chat Noir “Hey! It is not fair! Where is Ladybug? Don't worry, I'll start taking your Miraculous, bad cat" she exclaims, jumping a few centimeters from the hero in black, who has already catapulted himself towards the center of the platform "You can't always use the same trick!" he teases her.

The Akumatized spins the guns and fires a barrage of purple shots at Chat Noir, who dodges them with a series of somersaults. Taking advantage of the distraction of the opponent Rena Rouge jumps toward her and hits her leg with the flute knocking her down of the tent. 

One jump and the Akumatized is again next to Chat Noir trying to grab his right hand, but he is ready to jump away with a blow from the baton to the ground.

"Mirage!" the voice of Rena Rouge echoes and the platform is filled with twenty copies of Chat Noir and Rena Rouge -  _ Let's see how you do now  _ \- she thinks.

"Where are you ...." Ladybug thinks, jumping from one lamp post to another along the Seine, until she notices a crowd of people next to a fire truck in which the unmistakable hair of the Couffaine stands out. Ladybug joins them in a leap "Ladybug!" exclaims Anarka "Did you defeat the Akumatized?" "Unfortunately not, madam. But you can go home, it's safe now, go ahead!" he explains, then nods to Luka, taking him aside "Luka, I need your help!" she begins "Sure but ... how do we do ..." he objects, looking at his mother and sister "Don't worry, we'll hurry" she replies "Go ahead, I'll be there!" Luka raises his voice to be heard by his family. Ladybug looks at the boy and feeling blush she says "hold on to me" turning the yoyo and throwing herself out of sight as soon as he obeys.

Arrived at the shelter the girl reopens the yoyo extracting an oval box "Luka Couffaine, this is the miraculous of the snake. Use it for a greater good, after the mission you will have to give it back to me" she explains, serious, extending her hand with the box towards Luka. "All right" replies the boy, then opens the box and wears the bracelet "Sass! Scales slither" he said, changing into Viperion.


	18. Heroes

Ladybug and Viperion reverse the previous route and arrive in sight of the platform just as the third dot disappears from Ladybug's earrings. She warns the other heroes “We only have two minutes before I have to feed my kwami. We must hurry. In short, she can go back to where she was three seconds before" 

"Roger!" replies Viperion, grabbing the bracelet and declaiming "Second Chance!".

"Oh, what a nice diversion" the heroine in red comments between her teeth looking at the platform and the copies of the other two targeted by the purple rays of Secounder, who jumps here between the black and orange figures. She and Viperion are immediately joined by Chat Noir and Rena Rouge who asks "time is running out, you two guys can still fight, we can't, Ladybug, do you have any ideas?". The heroine turns the guitar strap in her hands “Yes. I act as bait, I let him touch my earrings, Viperion, use your power, so the second time we know how she will try to catch me. Rena Rouge, take this" Ladybug explains, giving the guitar strap to the other girl "and immobilize her hands, while you, Kitten, will cataclysm that thing on her chest". 

The other heroes nod silently "Then if the akuma is somewhere else, we return back again until we find it. I think it has something to do with the gun, one has a thing hanging under it. Come on" she concludes, jumping to the center of the platform, while Rena Rouge says "Reality! " and all copies disappear, leaving Ladybug alone in the center of the square.

Taking position, the fox heroine prepares the guitar strap, which has a rectangular buckle and forms a ring, in order to adjust its length, by lengthening or shortening the distance between the buckle and one of the eyelets to attach it to the instrument. Pulling back the buckle closes the ring, forming a kind of loop.

Secounder sees Ladybug alone and stops, while the heroine begins to speak "Come on, give up, can't you see you're just wasting your time?". The other falls right into the trap and in two jumps moves to Ladybug's left, behind the remains of an overturned car. The heroine turns away, pretending to have lost sight of her: with a third jump, Secounder's hands get to ruffle Ladybug's pigtails. At that moment, Viperion's voice "Second Chance!" brings everyone back to Ladybug's explanation.

"Oh, what a nice diversion" the heroine in red comments between her teeth looking at the platform and the copies of the other two targeted by the purple rays of Secounder, who jumps here between the black and orange figures. Viperion beckons Ladybug and the others to come closer, then explains, under the astonished gazes of the others "Now Ladybug will be the bait, alone, Rena Rouge, you take that guitar strap and immobilize the Akumatized, she will hide behind that car" She explains, pointing to the spot "and will jump to the right to grab her earrings. You jump after making the illusions disappear, when Ladybug starts talking, and comes with the loose shoulder strap behind her. Chat Noir, you instead cataclysm the things she has on her chest. We still have a few attempts. Here we go!"

Ladybug, again, jumps towards the center of the platform, accompanied by the voice of Rena Rouge "Reality!". The heroine in red touches the ground and starts "Come on, give up, can't you see you're just wasting your time?" Secounder snaps behind the car, while Rena Rouge and Chat Noir start running. The bearer of the miraculous of the fox leaps, arms outstretched with the loop in front of her, while Secounder sprints from behind the car, reaching out to grab the earrings and putting both arms in the noose, which tightens and immobilizes the wrists.

Ladybug rolls to the ground with a somersault and shouts "Now, Chat Noir!" at the exact moment the hero in black declaims "Cataclysm!" and a leap that takes him half a meter from Secounder, then rolls on the ground, passing between the Rena Rouge and the Akumatized, to touch the device on her chest with his hand, pulsating with black energy.

The device crumbles as the girl tumbles to the ground, leaving the guns behind.

  
  
  


"No! Another failure! " Hawkmoth blurts out, looking furiously at Mayura who lowers her gaze without comment. “Ladybug… you and your allies will be defeated sooner or later! I'll use all against you! " growls the man in purple while the rose window closes, leaving the two in the purplish half-light of the underground den.

  
  
  


One gun is promptly stopped by Viperion's foot as she slides towards the Seine and Ladybug grabs the other, tearing the pendant from which the purple butterfly emerges. Secounder throws a frustrating "No" as Ladybug chants "No more Evil doings for you little Akuma" throwing the yoyo open capturing it, and saying "Gotcha!”.

With the background sound of the last dot that is about to disappear, the heroine in red purifies the Akuma that flies white in the sky. Ladybug throws the "Miraculous Ladybug!" and the swarm of magical ladybugs brings everything back to the situation of half an hour before: Martine's house, little Loki in the cage, the miniatures. A purple mist envelops Secounder, disappearing and leaving a bewildered Martine in sweatpants, a tank top and no shoes. “What… how…” she asks, looking around, surrounded by the Miraculous bearers, shivering in the cold of the Parisian night.

The miraculous of the two heroines flash furiously. All the heroes stretch an arm, by touching fists at the center of the circle forming "Well done!" In chorus. "Guys, think about it" say Ladybug and Rena Rouge at same time, running away from the platform and then slipping into two distinct alleys.

Chat Noir and Viperion greet them with a gesture and approach the girl on the ground, bending over “Hey! Apparently I saved you again!" Chat Noir begins, smiling "You have been Akumatized by Hawkmoth" continues Viperion, meeting the girl's dark eyes, still a bit stunned "Ah ... well ... Thanks Chat Noir and .. and you?" she asks Viperion, staring into his face. 

"What a gaze ..." Luka thinks, recovering immediately "Er .. Viperion" the boy introduces himself, with a slight embarrassment in his voice. "Chat Noir, take this girl home" he says, turning to Chat Noir "I have to go!" while a segment of the bracelet goes out. The hero in black looks at his ring and nods "We'd better go, I wouldn't want you to get sick" he agrees, shaking Martine's hand to help her get up despite the chills. 

"Aw .. damnit, Chat Noir, I'm ... f-freezing!" he agrees as she hugs the hero, who takes her in his arms as best he can, lifting her legs: the girl is just taller than him, Chat feels her face on fire. 

"Ok but you need to tell me where you live!" he asks trying not to think that a poorly dressed girl was hugging him "I'm at 62 Rue Taitbout" she replies. Chat Noir nods and takes a leap saying “Hold on tight! We will be there in a moment”.

Viperion watches the two cross the river, then starts running towards the houseboat "Damn ... Ladybug is gone ... I can't return her the Miraculous .. I'll wait for her at home, she'll surely come to pick it up" Luka thinks, already almost in sight of the mooring of the Liberty.

The boy arrives at the mooring when the last segment of the bracelet starts flashing and looks around for a place to transform back. Luka slips into a deserted side street, releasing the transformation after a quick look around; back to normal he runs towards the ladder leading to the mooring, entering below deck immediately after. "Here I am" he announces, crossing the door, welcomed by his mother and sister and by the mess that reigns supreme on the Liberty, increased by the waves it has suffered. "Mom, is something broken?" asks "No, it doesn't seem like it" she replies, getting out of the bridge "Hey, little sister, I think we have to tidy this place up!" he continues, throwing his gaze into the cabin she shares with Juleka, winking at her "Yep" she agrees in a whisper.

Marinette cupped her hands to rest Tikki when the transformation ends, behind a garbage can in an alley a few steps from the river. The red Kwami rests on her friend's hands, sighing. 

"Don't worry Tikki, we made it again but we missed very little" the brunette whispers, taking a biscuit from the bag and passing it to the little creature "Yes, maybe it's a good idea to leave some Miraculous, Hawkmoth has an ally and you and Chat Noir could be in trouble" comments Tikki eating the biscuit 

"Yes, but I have to take that of the Snake, I don't know yet if Luka will want to keep it." explains Marinette "I don't want to give him such a big responsibility without asking him first, because I know what it means" she pauses, feeling wet eyes - let's hope Tikki doesn't worry - she thinks, looking away. 

"Come on, Tikki, there is no need to stay here, it's freezing cold" says Marinette, standing up and opening her bag to get Tikki inside "Let’s go back home, at warm!”.

Tikki ends the last crumbs of biscuit and announces, "Here, Marinette, I'm done!" then she looks at her friend seriously "Is everything okay?". 

Marinette pushes back her tears as she looks at her "Yes, it’s OK." The Kwami comes out of the bag and flies next to the girl's cheek "You have to rest, you'll see that tomorrow you'll feel better" 

"Thanks Tikki, you always worry about me" the brunette replies "Come on! Tikki, spots on!” assuming the form of Ladybug again. The heroine immediately throws the yoyo towards a lamppost, on the avenue that runs along the river, then following the thread she moves along the Seine, in the direction of Liberty.

Rena Rouge disappears and Alya finds herself in front of a very hungry Trixx "Here, you really deserve it!" she says, handing him some grapes. "Thanks Alya" replies the little creature, while the redhead fastens the zip of the down jacket she had worn before she transformed "You should have enough space to hide in one of the pockets, if needed" she explains to Trixx "when you are ready but you should transform me again, let's go home faster”. "Sure, no problem" approves the orange Kwami fluttering, with a grape between his paws, around the girl's tawny hair "I'm ready!" he announces immediately after, in a cheerful voice. “Well… then… Trixx! Let’s pounce! " Alya exclaims, then assumes the appearance of the Rena Rouge and finally runs home.

  
  
  


Chat Noir and Martine land on the sidewalk in front of the girl's house while the hero's ring starts flashing "Sorry" he says, depositing Martine on the ground, who begins to jump, bare feet on the icy pavement "I have to go, my transformation will end soon! Do you have someone to call?" 

"Y-yes" she replies, trembling "I’ll ring to the concierge w-will make me e-enter her .. brr what a c-cold! T-thanks Chat Noir. And thanks others, too. " said the brunette approaching the hero in black again and smacking him on the cheek. The boy is baffled for a moment by that sudden gesture, while the ring begins to ring insistently. Chat Noir turns and greets Martine “Good luck! And don't take it for a game! " then use the baton as a pole and jump to the roof of the building.

Adrien, as soon as he reaches a flat roof, cancels the transformation, shivering too, in short sleeves. Immediately after Plagg gives a camembert "Come on eat and we’ll go back to warm!" he urges, rubbing his arms as the Kwami devours the piece of cheese. 

"You have lipstick on your cheek, Adrien" Plagg says with his mouth full, "the model smile strikes back!". 

The boy blushes violently, rubbing his cheek with his hand "damn ..." he mumbles while looking in his jeans pockets for a handkerchief "... thank goodness you told me, Plagg!" 

"Why, you don't see Ladybug after that!" the Kwami retorts, making a face. 

Adrien looks at him sideways “How insolent! Plagg! Claws out! " he exclaims: despite the protests, Plagg is sucked into the ring and shortly after Adrien has resumed the appearance of Chat Noir. The hero in black looks at the illuminated city below him, then with a leap he heads towards Villa Agreste.

  
  


Ladybug stops on a tree along the embankment, in sight of Luka's houseboat, perched on a branch "Um ... I can't show up at their house like this ... How can I?" thinks for a few moments, then grabs the yoyo, in bugphone mode and enters Luka's number, quickly writing a message “I'm on the embankment. Get on the deck. LB” and then sent it to her friend. The heroine in red closes the yoyo and watches the boat, looking for signs of movement, until she spots Luka's familiar black and turquoise hair. 

A jump and Ladybug lands on the gangway of the mooring “Luka…” she begins “I don't really know how to thank you, you have been precious. But I have to ask you for the Miraculous back, unless you… well you don't agree to keep it and return to use it at the next Hawkmoth attack. Before you answer, you need to know that you will have to keep your identity secret and that keeping a Miraculous is a big responsibility” Ladybug sighs. 

Luka's gaze meets Ladybug's blue eyes for a long moment, then the boy says quietly, 

“I know. And I think it's better… you keep it "but Marinette hardly listens " Oh no. He got it. He knows who I am” she's thinking, trying desperately not to let him know, as he continues

“I'd end up getting caught if I kept it. But you can always call me if you need help”. 

Ladybug takes the little box that Luka is giving her "Agreed. Thanks again, Luka" she says, still looking into his eyes" Thanks to you, heroine of Paris" replies the boy, smiling. Ladybug looks away and greets him with a nod, throwing herself with the yoyo towards Notre Dame.


	19. Back home

"Tikki, spots off" Marinette's trembling voice cancels the transformation and the girl lets herself fall on the bed, closing the hatch. “Tikki… .. I'm the worst Ladybug ever” the brunette despairs, hands in her hair “Luka…. Luka has discovered my secret identity” she continues, on the verge of tears “what do I do now ”.

Tikki says “Marinette, try to calm down. Are you sure?", flying in front of her face. “Yes… I saw how… how he looked at me and… he realized that I am Ladybug! Now… now it will happen like… like like with Adrien… and… I don't know what to do, Tikki! " Marinette explains, her eyes clouded with tears.

The red Kwami stares into her blue eyes “Calm down, Mari… breathe! If so, Bunnyx would have already intervened! Luka would never reveal your secret, he knows how important it is. And then, ok, you're not the first Ladybug that anyone discovers, trust me. I'm sure he won't tell anyone”.

The girl looks at the little creature "How can you be sure?" sniffles ”And Adrien… he told someone! Chat Noir knew I was… ” Marinette stops short and opens her mouth in an incredulous “Oh”. 

“No, it can't be. It is not possible. They can't… I saw them together not…. " the girl stares at the Kwami "When the Akumatized bodyguard kidnapped Adrien and then we ended up on the Montparnasse tower and ..." Marinette covers her mouth with one hand "When Chat arrived, Adrien was running to hide himself somewhere... or was he ... No, no no it can't be. Tikki… if .. if Adrien were Chat Noir it would be…. it would be terrible! It means that I ... us... Tikki, I broke the heart of the boy I love because I love the boy I love I just didn't know he was ... " the Kwami widens her eyes, then stops her friend's rant "Wait Marinette, do not rush! Even if Chat Noir were Adrien it wouldn't change anything! Because no one would know but you!"

“Yes, you're right but… but it would change for me” Marinette raises her voice on the last word “because I wouldn't be able to fight kno ....” 

Tikki interrupts her again “No! Chat Noir, whoever he is, has proven time and time again that he can take care of himself. In fact, if it were someone you know well, maybe you could fight even better. Even now, sometimes, it's as if you read his mind!" 

"Do you really mean Tikki?" the girl is incredulous 

“Of course Marinette! In any case, if Chat Noir's identity is unknown to anyone other than you, it's perfectly safe." the kwami explains, fluttering around the brunette “And don't worry about Luka! Even with him your secret is safe, he would never betray you." 

Marinette wipes her tears but the expression is still anguished “I hope you are right Tikki. Master Fu went… well he did what he did to protect our secret and… I don't know if I could do the same. You know" the girl's expression becomes serious "I ... I don't want to forget everything. I don't want to forget you, Plagg, Chat Noir, my friends .. I know it's for a bigger purpose but… I don't want to be forced to. There must be a way to… make it doesn't happen.”. 

Marinette bows her head, a few tears fall to wet the bedspread, Tikki leans on her cheek and says nothing for an interminable minute "Marinette .." she whispers then "I don't want it either. It's not fair to happen, it's too big a sacrifice to ask. Maybe at the Temple of the Guardians they know more, I'll take you there. But first we have to defeat Hawkmoth"

The girl wipes her tears with the back of her hand, sniffles and replies “Thank you, Tikki. I don't know what I would do without you” she concludes, gently clutching the red Kwami to his chest, who lets her do it without saying anything.

  
  
  


Luka sits on the bed sighing and picks up the guitar, checking the tuning. He grabs a pick and starts strumming melodies at random as he ponders “I'm sure. Marinette is Ladybug. It can't be that she ... a big problem, she has a huge responsibility and I can't help her without putting her in danger. I can't be as close to her as I would like, she is still thinking about Adrien, even though she may not even want to admit it to herself. Or maybe it's just confusing. A bit like me. "

The boy, overwhelmed by his own thoughts, doesn't notice that his sister is sitting on the bed until she asks "Hey, are you okay?" staring at it. "Um .. yes, yes, little sister, it's all right" he replies, switching to a more cheerful tune than the series of minor chords he was doing "I was just thinking ..." "You were thinking of Marinette, right?" she interrupts him. Luka looks at her face feeling her cheeks warm up "Eh ... do you see so much?" "Already. But you can also see that you are down. " Juleka concludes, tapping her index finger on her closed lips “Hmm… Shall we go skating one of these days? Rose has been asking me for a week, she has already agreed with Alix, she wanted to tell the others too ”. The boy continues to play for a few moments then finally puts his guitar down beside the bed “Okay, I'll come too. Thank you little sister, I love you "he replies, reaching out to give Juleka a kiss on the forehead who responds with one of her rare smiles, then gets out of bed and goes to the desk, where she takes her smartphone and quickly writes a message while watching Luka commenting "Done".

  
  
  


Chat Noir is transformed again, returning to take on the appearance of Adrien, as soon as he sets foot on the windowsill. The blond shivers in the freezing current that comes behind him, jumps to the floor and closes the window with the big remote control on the coffee table.

"Plagg ... But you say that girl ... well ..." "Hey, how are you doing? Are all the suitors you have as a model not enough for you? Now do you want some as Chat Noir? You are strange, you know? " snaps the kwami, looking sideways at Adrien "Wasn't that aaaah mylady?" Plagg continues, teasing the boy by putting a paw on his chest and pulling his head back "Anyway, no." he continues, becoming serious "It was only because you brought her home, she was freezing." Adrien looks at Plagg “you are always the same… and I already have enough problems of mine. Let's hope that my father will let me go a little free ”the boy stops hearing the warning sound of a new message, then takes his cell phone to read it. “Here, in fact. It's Nino. " explains the blond "he says that the girls have organized a skating outing in two days." he continues, looking at the photo taken at the ice rink with Marinette, Kagami and Luka on the computer screensaver "It was great, the other time apart for the Akuma who interrupted us." he reflects, speaking to himself “So be it. I'll go see Nathalie if she finds 5 minutes ”he concludes aloud, leaving the room as Plagg pounces on a slice of Camembert.

"Nathalie?" Adrien asks from the door of the office of the fac-totum secretary, as well as the secret bearer of the Miraculous del Peacock. The woman turns, looking up from the tablet “Adrien? Shouldn't you be in bed? " he asks, looking at him over his glasses "well, actually ... I was going" he replies in a low voice, with one hand behind his neck "I just wanted to know if ... well in two days my friends are going skating and ... well you could ask if I can go too? ". Nathalie turns the chair towards the boy, then consults the tablet “You don't have photo shoots for a few days. I'll hear from your father. " she answers flatly, under the hopeful gaze of Adrien who takes his leave “Thanks Nathalie, I would love to. Goodnight ”then turns without waiting for an answer and crosses the spacious hall to go back to the room, closing the doors behind him.

“She said she will ask my father. I hope he allows me to go out, I don't feel like having to turn into Chat Noir to do it secretly "says Adrien, sitting on the bed while undoing his shoes" Hm? " Plagg raises an ear hearing the words Chat Noir "but then you really care ... I don't know what you find in those two girls" says the Kwami, receiving in return yet another glare from his bearer who mumbles "I wonder why I keep talking to you , you know?" throwing the shirt into the laundry basket to be washed. "Maybe because you have no one else to do it with!" Plagg exclaims, hiding to avoid the orange sneaker that Adrien throws at him.

  
  
  


"Oh yeah, that's a great idea!" Alya exclaims, on the phone with Nino "I'll immediately inform Marinette that you are organizing to go out skating, I think she'll be happy, you know it's a bit sad these days" she continues, placing the smartphone on the desk and turning on the speakerphone. "I noticed, and not only her" replies the boy "What do you mean?" she asks, “Adrien. Since Marinette has been Akumatized he's strange too, always with something on his mind ”.

Alya's voice comes muffled as she takes off her shirt to put on her pajamas “Oh yeah? About what? You know you can't tell me such a vague thing and hope I don't ask you for details! " Nino pauses for a long time, so much so that the girl approaches to see that he is still on the line "Nino" urges him, in a peremptory tone "Come on ... You know that sooner or later you will tell me, we might as well ..." he insists, with a smirk. "Um ... eh ..." the boy hesitates "Here ... Promise me not ..." Alya is very curious "I can't promise you anything if I don't know ..." she begins. "Agree. He has a crush "Nino throws it there, with a faint voice, while Alya rubs her hands euphoric" For who? Come on Nino, you know me ... you know that ..." she insists "But I didn't tell you ... here he says it's for Ladybug" the boy finally says.

Alya is speechless as she thinks “ _ Ah that's why he was so indecisive then, I can't tell Marinette: she'll panic because she doesn't feel up to it and then she'll be even sadder _ ” jumping to conclusions worse than her best friend with pigtails. 

"Alya, are you there?" Nino's voice brings her back to Earth “Eh? Sure! What a mess, I can't tell Mari, now "she replies, ready" Did you leave with a mental film? You stay too much with Marinette!" Nino chuckles from his cell phone "Dumb!" Alya chuckles, then continues. ”The thing is, if I tell her she'll get even more depressed. But he asked me if I knew anything about it and… well… I know a lot now. I'll think about it tonight, in the meantime I'll write u for the day after tomorrow." explains the redhead as she picks up the phone and brings it to her ear "Bye darling, we'll talk in the morning, ok?" takes a sugary tone "Ok, good night" replies her boyfriend in the same gentle way.

Alya immediately writes a message to Marinette

**"Rose and the others have decided to go skating the day after tomorrow. The boys will all be there and Adrien will ask permission to come. I'll call you tomorrow. Kisses",**

she reads it again a couple of times and then hits the enter key. Two minutes later the friend's reply arrives,

**"OMG I have nothing to wear!"**

that makes the redhead smile.

When the girl puts down the phone, Trixx, the Kwami of the Fox miraculous, peeks out of his hiding place and asks "Wait, would your friend Adrien have a crush on Ladybug? In my opinion he's not the only one, a lot of guys from their age will have it." 

"True, Trixx, my doubt is whether or not to tell Marinette. Surely if she hears such a thing she will be very depressed." 

Alya pauses, scratching her temple thoughtfully "But that's not so much, it's strange that he too is sad after Mari has been Akumatized. In short, she, being Akumatized, went to look for him at home and she didn't find him ... Ok maybe his father had closed him somewhere, it's not strange, knowing him. Maybe he's down for that. We know what Mari said about him while she was Akumatized ... But ... "

" But it sounds strange to you because it's as if he knew something that we don't know, am I right? " the Kwami finishes the sentence for her 

"You said it. You and I will get along very well, you know?" Alya winks "Now let's go to sleep, goodnight, Trixx!" concludes the girl, slipping under the covers. 

"Wait" he exclaims then, immediately after turning off the light "Where was Ladybug really? Tikki came looking for me because she couldn't transform, she said" 

"I don't know, Alya, I really don't know." Trixx answers, peeking out from behind the books 

"I'll ask her as Rena Rouge, then. Tomorrow. Maybe. Goodnight" concludes Alya turning over in bed.


	20. Different mornings

Adrien, with his usual shoulder bag, is descending the staircase that leads from his room to the landing and then to the atrium of the villa "What a strange light today ... and yet the weather was nice" he thinks, noticing the grayish light that penetrates the skylight that illuminates the black and white marble entrance with as he cross it.

The blond is about to open the door when, from the outside, he hears someone screaming. At first he does not recognize but is clearly Ladybug's voice full of desperation “Chat Noir! Help! Hurry!". “Oh, no, damn Hawkmoth” he thinks, then the boy throws himself up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him and chanting “Plagg! Claws out!” just inside.

After the well-known flash of green light, Chat Noir is coming out of Adrien's bedroom window, heading for the front garden and the voice, now on the verge of tears, of Ladybug asking for help.

In two jumps the hero in black is on the front of the house, which is strange though: in the center of the driveway there is a sort of ice dome five or six meters in diameter. Inside, Chat Noir can see the red figure of Ladybug trembling, her arms around her body, her face bruised from the cold, who continues to ask for help and call her name. "Mylady!" he calls her, the girl's gaze lights up when she hears it “Chat Noir! You are here at last! Help me!" she says, barely managing to pronounce the words.

Chat Noir quickly looks around and sees no one else, with a jump is half a meter from the dome "Cataclysm!" he shouts, touching the surface of ice, which crumbles with a flash of light that blinds him momentarily.

When the lightning ends, the hero in black exclaims “Mylady! I'm here!" and approaches Ladybug, hugging her to warm her.

At that moment, metal bars appear around them, which are lost in the thick black clouds above them. Ladybug stares into his eyes, smiling "Thank you, Kitten ..." and goes limp, unconscious. “Oh no… No, no…” Adrien says to himself, slightly shaking the girl “Ladybug… wake up! We have to get out of here! " he tells her, panicking because the bars are slowly approaching. Chat Noir holds Ladybug in one hand and attempts to grab the stick on his belt, but it has disappeared. 

Overwhelmed by panic he drops to his knees, stroking the head of the heroine in red and continuing to talk to her “Mylady… please… wake up! We can't go out without your yoyo ”. The boy looks down at his friend's hips but does not see the yoyo, on the contrary, he notices that the red polka dot costume starts to emit a pink light "what ..." he mumbles, confused. Ladybug's costume emits more and more light, Chat Noir has to look away, looking at the face of the girl he holds in his arms, until the light disappears and the boy realizes that he is holding Marinette, unconscious while the bars have reached them, leaving no space to move.

Adrien wakes up suddenly, his hands clutching the blanket he's wrapped himself in, fidgeting in his sleep: he's in his room and Plagg is snoring lightly on the opposite corner of the pillow. "What the hell ...." he says to himself, untangling and brushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead "It was a nightmare, but ... Ladybug was Marinette ... Why?" The boy tries to clear his mind from the nightmare and sits up, placing his feet on the carpet that surrounds the bed, then grabs his mobile and watches the display mark 4:01.

From the huge window comes the glow of the lights of Paris, decorated for Christmas. "Plagg?" ventures Adrien “Hm? the Kwami mumbles “what's going on? is there any Camembert? " he asks, his voice thick.

"No. Sorry, I had a nightmare but ... "" But? " Repeats Plagg, now awake, his green eyes slightly luminescent from the lights of the room aimed at Adrien, who heads towards the bathroom “What a nightmare… it was like… it seemed real! Like when the fears came true and when ... I saved Akumatized Marinette.

There was Ladybug captive and I released her, then she passed out and we were in a cage. Then "The boy pauses to fill a glass and take a sip of water" then Ladybug transformed back and ... well it was Marinette. "

Plagg opens his eyes wide, turning to avoid being seen by Adrien “Ah… eh… Marinette? Really? You know it can't be! " he throws the Kwami there, pretending indifference, while Adrien goes back to sit on the bed, placing his half-empty glass on the bedside table. “I've seen them together, yes. "She continues, pulling back his blond hair." I know. But why did I dream of it, then? I ... "The black Kwami interrupts him with an exaggerated yawn" Listen, Adrien! Can't we talk about it tomorrow morning? I feel sleepy." “Hm… yes. All right Plagg. Sorry if I woke you up” Adrien agrees, while the other makes a gesture with a paw “Forget it. Go back to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow! " he concludes, watching Adrien get back under the covers and turn his back to him.

The alarm clock pulls Marinette out of a restless sleep "Hmmmm ..."she mumbles, scratching her disheveled head "Good morning Tikki ..." the brunette yawns "I didn't sleep well tonight, I have too many things on my mind".

"Good morning, Marinette" Kwami greets her, her look a little worried "Do you want to talk about that?" she asks, fluttering in front of her friend's face 

“Don't worry, I'll be fine this time too. But thank you" Marinette smiles at the little red creature “Who knows what Alya wanted to tell me, she said she would call me" she mutters, picking up the phone and scrolling through the notifications "I have to find something nice to wear to go ice skating" she continues, putting down the phone and opening the closet.

Tikki gets behind her and asks "Isn't it a bit early to think about it?" 

“Well, maybe. But if I don't find anything, I have time to sew something! I also have to finish the gloves for Adrien!" Marinette answers, then frowns “But I don't know if that's the case. Maybe I should give him something less personal ”. At that moment Alya's face appears on the smartphone display and the device starts ringing.

The brunette grabs it by the corner, knocking it off the table and grabbing it with the other hand, until it touches the answer button "Hello?" she finally says, hearing the voice of her best friend “Hey, sleepyhead! Good morning! I have already been up for an hour behind the two plagues" she greets her, all cheerful, referring to the two younger sisters "What were you doing? " finally asks. 

"Nothing. I was looking for something to wear for skating" Marinette replies, mogly 

"Oh ... what happens to you Mari, come on, it's not like you to be like that! Look, my Mom, come back in an hour, then I'll come over there and let's talk, okay? I discovered something and… well you must know it”.

The brunette sighs “Yes come on, okay. Thanks, Alya. So, see you in the shop?" 

"All right, Mari, see you later" Alya greets her and interrupting the call.

The redhead puts the phone out of her sisters' reach and ponders, fiddling with her glasses “Hmmm. That thing about Adrien is a bomb, but if Mari is already down in the dumps. I don't know… I could call the others too, so then we drag her somewhere and she won't have time to be sad. Gone! ". Alya grabs the phone again and starts texting her friends.

Tikki flutters around Marinette, watching her take leggings, sweatshirts and sweaters from the closet and sort them by color on the pink chaise longue.

Some have a decoration similar to the branch of flowers on the shirt that the girl usually wears, others are worked with complex stitches, some have a logo, still others are solid colors. "First of all, leggings or skirt and high socks?" Marinette snorts, undecided and again demoralized, sitting on the desk chair to take off yet another pair of leggings, while the red kwami rests on the back of the sofa to observe her a little worried.

"Mari ..." Tikki begins "you don't have to worry if you think that Luka knows... you can trust him, he won't tell anyone"; the brunette stops going back and forth to look at Tikki "I really hope you're right" she says, unconvinced. The red kwami looks back at her “If it were really serious, Bunnyx would have already arrived, don't you think? Come on, we said it last night too. Now try to smile, otherwise Alya might suspect something, you know how she is, if she starts she won't let go ”. 

Marinette scratches her head, doubtful "Well, she said she tries to intervene as little as possible, so maybe she wouldn't come anyway" the girl sighs "I don't know how Luka could have understood but ...".

Sabine's voice from the floor below interrupts the reasoning of the two “Marinettes! Can you come down? You have guests! ". 

"Damn, they’re already here!" Marinette exclaims, rushing to open the hatch to answer “I’m on my way!!”, then turns around, grabs a pair of sweatpants and puts them on “Tikki, wait for me here” she whispers to the red Kwami as she goes down the stairs.


	21. I have a plan!

Marinette goes down the stairs to the bedroom, tying the cord of her sweatpants and faced with Alya, Alix, Mylene, Rose and Juleka. The brunette suddenly stops halfway up the ladder and risks tumbling all the way “G-girls? What are you all doing here? I wasn't expecting you!" Alya takes the floor while the others greet with a gesture "Well, Mari, I thought you might like to see them too ... or not?" says the redhead, looking at her friend a little sideways 

"Er .. no no, I'm glad to see you all, God forbid!" she answers in her defense, a half-smile not very convinced, then turning to her mother "Mom, then we'll go up ... if you need help in the shop call me, ok?".

Sabine, next to the door, is exchanging a few words with Mylène, she turns to her daughter “Sure, darling. For now I don't think I need it, you can stay with your friends" then she turns back to Mylene "Please, ask your father what time we have to deliver the cake for the company tomorrow!" "Sure, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll send him a message right away" replies the girl, writing a message on the cell phone "Sabine" says the woman, smiling "call me Sabine", getting a smile in response.

  
  
  


The girls all go up to Marinette's room, where Rose, with her usual enthusiasm, exclaims “Marinette! You pulled everything out of the closet! Are you choosing the outfit to ice skate tomorrow? We will help you! " she approaches the sofa taking Juleka by hand and tearing her a smile.

"Eh .. yes, thank you Rose ... Thank you girls, I'm really glad to see you but I didn't expect you all!" Marinette looks at Alya "What is it you absolutely had to tell me that you couldn't say on the phone?" she asks, motioning for the others to sit down. 

Alya clears her throat "Well ... here" begins, hesitant "Come here Mari" she says to her friend, sitting on the carpet cross-legged and waiting for the brunette to stand in front of her, her eyebrows furrowed in a kind of question mark . 

The redhead takes a breath and then in a low voice, bringing her face close to that of her friend with the pigtails "I found out who is the mysterious girl Adrien says he is in love with!"

Marinette almost chokes "Who ..." then gives a couple of coughs "ok, ok, I'm fine" finally manages to say, feeling the beating of her heart echoing in her ears, while all the girls approach the two friends "And ... and ... who would it be? I know her?" she asks. 

Alya thinks " _ Damn, I knew I was in trouble .. but now it's gone _ " then she says, in a neutral tone "Well, you know her, we all know her: in short, she's famous ..." the redhead pauses, Marinette hears almost only the heartbeat “it's Ladybug” finally reveals Alya, staring at her friend in the blue eyes that widen upon hearing that name.

"What ... L-Ladybug?" she snaps, while the others comment between "ooh" and "but what a romantic thing" and Mylene puts a hand on the brunette's shoulder "W-I mean, are you telling me he's in love with Ladybug?" she repeats, incredulous.

Now it's Alya's turn to make a question mark face, while Marinette continues “Well, I knew it, at least if it was Kagami I had some hope but that's impossible! How can I be better than Ladybug! It's a disaster, girls, Adrien won't see me... if he likes her… ”she says all in one breath, lowering her head to look at the floor. “Come on Mari, don't say that” Alya tries to console her “She is the superheroine of Paris”.

"Exactly" Marinette mumbles "Let me finish!" the redhead stops her ”Precisely for this reason she will never be able to accept Adrien's woo… or anyone's! She has her own secret identity to protect! " 

“Yes but” Marinette tries to say, a whirlwind of thoughts “ _ No… now that I know how do I do it? I mean he's in love with… with… me, but not me… that me. Of that other me. He will never want THIS me. _ " she thinks, almost without listening to the words of her friends who are now talking all together, until she feels a hand brush her chin and lift her face "Mari" Alya tells her, in a sweet tone "I have a plan, come on, smile."

The brunette finally looks up and sees Rose with her hands under her chin and lost gaze, the others staring at her and Alya, then meets the worried gaze of the latter. She sniffles and finally asks her friend "A plan? Speak...".

"So" begins Alya "first we will help you choose your outfit when you come to ice rink tomorrow, and then we will make sure that you and Adrien can skate together" "No Alya, no ... it will never work!" Marinette protests, immediately blocked by the redhead "Trust me!" she says, but the brunette interrupts her again "no, because ... Luka will be there too ..." then she lowers her gaze and says nothing else.

Alya starts to speak but is blocked by Juleka's voice "Marinette, listen ..." four pairs of eyes move to the girl, known among her friends for being very few words "Well ... I guess you know Luka’s feelings about you" Juleka ignores the gaze of the others and sits on the carpet next to Marinette, who looks up at her “But he just wants you to be happy and knows what means Adrien to you" continues, in a low voice "You don’t have to choose. Luka will understand”. Marinette hardly holds back the tears 

"Juleka ...." she whispers, “I… I don't know what to do. Adrien is… it's Adrien and Luka… would do anything for me and I'm ungrateful”. 

Juleka looks away and Rose approaches her, taking her hand. "Mari" Alya interrupts again "don't say that ... come on, you're just ... well a bit confused." then stands up “hmmmm change of plan! You will come with us to skate, you will make yourself beautiful and the theme of the day will be boys against girls! Adrien will fall at your feet because you will be even better than Ladybug!" “Alya! You can't be serious! I’m so clumsy!" exclaims Marinette, still sitting on the carpet "Don't be silly, Marinette" comes from behind Alix's voice "I'll teach you, I’m the best in Paris!" she exclaims with a smile “You'll be good as me in a flash, guaranteed! And then they told me you're good on ice skates! Come on!". Everyone stares at Marinette who tries to protest and mumbles "But ... I ... I'll make a bad impression, I will fall like the other time with Kagami and then ..." eventually the brunette accepts whispering a "... ok ... I'll try".

Alya makes Marinette get up from the carpet and taking her by the elbow brings her back to the chair in front of the PC “Stay here. Yes, I know that you are the designer but ... hey ... we are at school together, we would have learned something too, right? " she says, while the others have already flung themselves towards the wardrobe and the sofa, passing the various items and commenting “this yes” “not this one, … defintely not!”, gradually excluding various combinations.

In the end Mylene arrives choosing a petrol green coat, black leggings and a white sweater edged in black, with the same floral embroidery that is on the t-shirt that the brunette usually wears. "What do you say?" he asks Marinette, who looks at the combination and “Hmmmm… yeah, it will work”.

"Wait and see what I found!" Rose chirps, handing her her usual coat, a pair of heavy pale pink leggings and a black wool cable knit sweater with long sleeves and thumb holes. "Oh nice too," Marinette agrees, a finger to her lips as she reflects.

"And now it's our turn!" it's the turn of Alix and Alya “Look!”. The two girls chose a pair of heavy black leggings, a tight-fitting red sweater that falls below the hips and a black pom pom scarf.

The girls await the verdict of the brunette who looks at them one by one “Girls… you are… well what about you… you are wonderful friends!”, Then she reflects for a moment, hesitant “Can I choose freely? Aren't you going to take it then? " “But imagine, Mari! Come on, the verdict! " Alya snaps.

Marinette finally decides “Ok then I choose… I choose… The outfit of Alix and Alya!”, She doesn't have time to finish the sentence that is overwhelmed by the embrace of her friends “No… stop it!" she manages to say, trying not to fall off her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 17 chapter to the end. I hope you like these "fluff based" chapters, but the action part comes soon. I hope you liked the previous Akumas. I'm sure some of you have recognized the references to Overwatch in previous chapters.
> 
> And don't worry, if you liked Martine, she will appear again soon. Her character was born with a purpose, but writing I changed my mind.
> 
> Ok so, stay connected and keep reading.
> 
> Bug out!


	22. Boys Versus Girls

Marinette opens the hatch and finally gets back to her room in the late afternoon, complaining "Tikki, I'm destroyed, muscles hurt that I didn't even know I had ..." 

"Well you skated all afternoon, not counting the falls" replies the red Kwami. 

"Witty" the girl pokes her tongue out laughing as she falls on the sofa "when I'm Ladybug ... it's a whole other thing" she then says almost speaking to herself.

Marinette's phone beeps “Ah, a message from Alya” she comments, picking it up and watching the video that her friend just sent. “Wha-what a cheek! look at that, Tikki, she was recording when ... when I almost fell into that boy's arms! " the Kwami approaches the display and holds back a laugh "Marinette, come on ... look at your face!" 

"You too! Traitor!!" the brunette snaps, smiling at Tikki “But you're right, I'm funny…. I'll never make a good impression on Adrien! Tomorrow we will have that stupid game, I will fall badly, he will never look at me again, he will marry Kagami and they will go to live in Japan and I will stay here alone for the rest of my life without my Adrien, no house, no three children and even worst, no hamster ... I'm a disaster!" she continues by sliding off the sofa and putting her head on the pillow.

"Marinette!" Tikki exclaims, flying close to her face "stop making these movies in your head, it's not good for you" she continues, touching her friend's cheek 

"I know, Tikki. I know ”she concludes, sad. A few moments later the brunette gets up from the ground "I'm going to take a shower before dinner time, hoping that there is nothing that requires Ladybug's intervention, I’m so tired that I wouldn't do it".

After dinner, Marinette goes back to her room to write in her secret diary and then goes to sleep.

The girl, tired from the afternoon on the ice skates, falls asleep like a stone until the next morning, when she is awakened by a message from Alya

Alya: “So are you ready for today? Send photos when you are dressed <3”

Marinette reads with one eye open and the other closed, muttering something incomprehensible. The brunette spends the morning tidying up the mess left by her friends the previous day, having lunch and then getting ready to go out, wearing the clothes she has chosen with the other girls and changing her hairstyle.

The brunette wears her coat and is about to leave when she slaps her forehead “The photo! Tikki! I have to send a photo to Alya!" She exclaims, as she takes out her cell phone and places it on the table "Will you help me?" she asks the red Kwami, who sits on the desk acting as a photographer for her friend, who takes off her coat and poses, smiling with one hand making the victory gesture near her face and the other on her hip. “Ok, done,” she comments then, checking the result and sending the shot to Alya.

"You know, Tikki" says Marinette as she crosses the street clutching her black coat "thinking about what happened last time I'm not so calm" 

"Do you worry about a possible Akuma?" Tikki asks 

“er .. Not exactly. Last time with Luka, well, and Adrien ... and Kagami" explains the girl, going down the stairs of the subway 

"in short, I could have told him a lot of things and I couldn't. And there was only Adrien, this time everyone is there. I mean, now I know that Kagami won't give up that easily, even if they've argued. Besides, now Luka has discovered who I am, it won't end well!”. Tikki peeps out of her purse “Marinette, listen. You can't take responsibility for things that you can't fix because… well because it's not up to you. Just try to have fun, okay? " ends, disappearing again in the bag. "I'll try, thank you my friend" Marinette tells her in a low voice.

Arriving at the ice rink, Marinette notices Agreste's car driving away.

The girl lets out a smile veiled with melancholy thinking that Adrien would be there too. She also notices Luka's yellow bicycle attached to the rack near the entrance and sighs. Behind the glass doors, the brunette can see all her classmates who are in queue for entrance: as usual she arrived late and when she finally opens the door she is in front of Alya, hands on her hips, a denim miniskirt instead of the usual pants, high red socks and a white sweater with embroidered snowmen who blurts out "You're late!" then she watches her friend make a sorry grimace and pokes her tongue “I was joking! Hey, do you know that you are spectacular with the braid? " she exclaims smiling at Marinette “Come on Mari, we are all waiting for you! Go get your skates! He's ready, this time" she urges her, patting her on the shoulder "And Kagami hasn't arrived yet, come on! ". Marinette looks at Alya "So you like this new hairstyle?" then she heads for the locker room, closely followed by her friend.

Alya and Marinette arrive on the stands of the ice rink then enter one of the gates to reach the rink itself. Alix, arrived early, is already skating and notices the two friends: she crosses the rink and stops next to the two sliding sideways, raising a mist of ice crystals "Welcome!" she exclaims, looking Marinette from head to toe “Hey, you look good with the braid! you should wear it more often. Do you remember what I taught you?" the other looks at her "er ... yes, more or less ... my legs still hurt!". 

Their speeches are interrupted by Rose and Juleka, who arrive holding hands, the first in an oversized pink sweater, the second in her usual goth look. The blonde greets the others warmly and when she sees Marinette's hairstyle she opens her eyes wide “Oooh how cute you are Marinette!" "T-thanks Rose" she says, embarrassed "you're really cool" agrees Juleka.

From behind the Marinette group hears a well-known voice "Hey girls, what's up?" after which Adrien Agreste makes its appearance behind the classmates, with a black sweater instead of the usual button up shirt. 

Adrien looks at the group, then sees Marinette and does not recognize her for a moment, then swallows empty and “Hi Marinette! You're… you look great! ”. She lowers her gaze, her cheeks on fire “A..Adrien! t- thanks you are ... you are grea… ehm welcome!" she stammers, then regains control a bit "You are great too, yes that is you are always fine but today ... eh ... " she manages to say, ending with a nervous laugh. Marinette blushes even more when she sees Luka's turquoise hair approaching and joining the group. The boy doesn't seem particularly happy to be there but smiles when he sees her. “Hi guys… hi Marinette” he greets in a neutral tone.

Alya takes advantage of the moment “So, are we all here? Come on, it won't take long to make teams! Boys against girls! Here we go!" she exclaims, taking Adrien and Marinette by the elbow, moving towards the center of the track "I've already chosen the opponents!". 

The two do not protest but as soon as the redhead walks away Marinette looks at her badly "Alya!" she exclaims, while Adrien puts a hand behind his head "eh, apparently she did everything" he comments, without looking at Marinette, who mumbles "she always does this ...". The friend ignores them, busy picking up the other companions and dividing them into the two teams. “Problem” says Alya scratching her head “Kagami is still missing! And there is one more boy anyway! ”. 

Max steps forward, not too sure on the skates "If you want I'll stay out ... there's a high probability she'll fall!" "Nonsense, Max!" the redhead interrupts him "Now we find someone, we need a volunteer!" he continues, looking around the track for someone. While Alya is looking for someone on the track which is starting to get crowded, Kagami arrives who joins the group and immediately goes to greet Marinette “Hi, Marinette. And thanks, Alya, for the invitation ”begins the Japanese, with a small bow towards the group. The newcomer looks at all the boys, then greets Adrien with a rather cold “Hi, Adrien”, finally looks at Marinette again with a smile “The braid looks great on you. You should wear it more often” obviously making her blush.

Adrien returns Kagami's greeting with a "Hi, Kag" full of embarrassment and begins to look around, pointing to Alya who is following a brunette girl with a black sweatshirt and yellow down jacket tied at the waist by the sleeves, that Martine who had been Akumatized two days before.

"Maybe I have found someone!" exclaims the redhead as she walks towards the girl. The two start talking and Martine eagerly accepts to join the group.


	23. Capture the flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the game I describe in this chapter is known outside of Italy:
> 
> Is called "Bandiera" (flag)  
> 2 "teams" of players of same size are in parallel rows, separated by 10 or 15 meters, facing each other.
> 
> In the middle, at one side of the rows, there's the refree, holding a scarf, called "bandiera" (flag), hence the game's name with his trethched arm. 
> 
> The refree calls one (or two) numbers and corresponding player run and try to catch scarf, running back to his place in row.
> 
> Who takes the flag, gain a point for his "team".

The newcomer joins the group of classmates starting with “Hi everyone, I'm Martine! Your friend here… er, Alya, asked me if I wanted to join you and well, here I am! " then she pauses, looking at Adrien “Hey wait for you… you are Adrien Agreste! We absolutely have to take a picture together! " he puts his hand behind his neck and "Eh ... ok, no problem"

"Thanks, we'll do it later! My firends will be so jealous! .." she stops looking at Marinette, who swallows empty. 

“And you… wait… I know…. you are the girl who won the Monsieur Agreste contest! The bowler! You have been very good! I also went to DuPont and .. "

"My name is Marinette, hi" she interrupts her, feeling her cheeks flush as she hears Adrien's voice "Yes, she was really good, my father liked that hat a lot" "No, A-Adrien is not that good, come on" chuckles Marinette very embarrassed "It was nothing, eh you are bea... ehm I mean, the other works were beautiful too”.

"Cool, we are all!" Alya's voice interrupts them, saving Marinette from embarrassment “Shall we start? Nino, come here" "what?" he says, surprised "Of course" explains the redhead, flattening the sweater on the hips "We have to play Capture the flag, remember? Someone has to hold the flag and someone else is the referee, right? " 

"Ah yes you're right" agrees the boy twisting his nose a little, approaching his girlfriend.

  
  


The contenders are arranged in two rows, boys on one side and girls on the other. The first couple is Marinette and Adrien, then Alix in front of Kim, Mylene in front of Nathaniel, Rose in front of Marc, Juleka in front of Ivan, Kagami and Max, closing Martine and Luka. Alya and Nino are at the two ends of the line "You all know how to play, right?" everyone nods in agreement “Good! Number goes, from one to seven, I will call one number for first turn, then for the second I will call two numbers, the first for the girls, the second for the boys. Obviously, the team with the most points wins! "

Alya pulls out a red foulard with black polka dots from under the sweater, ties a knot at the end and grabs it letting it dangle, her arm outstretched “Ready? Numbers ... Two! " announces the redhead. Immediately the two called rushed towards her, Alix is the fastest and tears the scarf from Alya's hands while Kim reaches out her arm, but is late and remains empty-handed.

The girl narrowly dodges him with a puff of ice crystals as she stops with a "hockey stop", turns to Kim and sticks her tongue out. The two return to their seats, ready for the second call.

Nino declares “first point for girls” looking at Kim as if to say “you got screwed”.

“Very well, girls one, boys zero” confirms Alya, with the scarf already in her hand “Numbers…. Five!" Ivan starts with a slight advantage, while Juleka, a little awkward, joins him immediately after "Come on, little sister!" Luka urges her, making her blush.

Both slow down as they approach Alya: at half a meter Ivan reaches out to take the scarf and Juleka stops suddenly, risking to fall, so as not to collide with the burly drummer, who grabs the flag.

Nino announces "Point to the boys, one by one!" while Ivan approaches Juleka "sorry, I almost dropped you!" she looks at him from under the forelock and with her usual calm tone "It's not you, it's me who isn't so good with skates ..." The two of them also go back to their seats

“Let's go with the next ones! I remember that whoever reaches five wins the first turn! " Alya says, while some other skaters slow down to watch that group of boys playing.

"It's up to the numbers ... six!" Max pushes his goggles up his nose and takes a slight advantage, but Kagami is much faster, taking the scarf from Alya's hand as she sets the curve to return to her place, leaving poor Max empty-handed.

The girl passes between Alya and Adrien with her gaze fixed forward. while he is suddenly intent on arranging his blue wool scarf.

"And I'd say point to the girls!" announces Nino "we are two to one!"

After the two called have returned to their places, Alya prepares to call another couple "And now it's up to ...." she declaims, with the scarf in his outstretched hand, looking at the other boys "Number one!" announces.

Marinette and Adrien launch at the same time towards the redhead and it is the girl, thanks to Alix's advice, who gets to the scarf first, snatching it from Alya's hand when Adrien is about to touch it and bending at the last moment to avoid being hit by the outstretched arm of him, passing under the outstretched arms of Alya and Adrien.

Marinette walks a couple of meters, then stops with a half turn on herself, with the other guys looking at her in disbelief, Alix raising her thumbs in approval. She feels her cheeks suddenly getting hot and looks down at her feet as she moves the braid over her shoulder.

"Cool!" comments Nino, before announcing “Another point to the girls! Three to one! " then move the visor of the inevitable cap. "Come on, guys we can't lose like this!" he blurts out to the male line, receiving a bad shot from his girlfriend.

Adrien watches her friend pass by him to return to her place in the line in front of him "Damn, she has improved a lot since the last time on the skates .." he thinks, observing her perhaps with a little too much insistence, so much so that Kim gives him a elbow in the ribs when he comes alongside.

Marinette returns to her place trying not to look at Adrien: in doing so she notices a movement in the seating area, above which she and her classmates have left their belongings "it's isn't ..." she reflects, looking better over the heads of her classmates "Lila? What is Lila Rossi doing here?”.

Adrien notices that the brunette has moved to look at something over her head and turns to look over her shoulder, noticing a brown hair “Lila? I didn't know she was in Paris after the last set we did together ”he reflects. The blond turns to the other companions and crosses Marinette's blue eyes with a questioning look, the same one he has at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient about grammar... :D


	24. Ficcanaso

Alya looks at her schoolmates“Hey you two, team leaders! What are you looking at? " "Huh?" Marinette and Adrien answer almost in chorus "No, nothing, I thought I saw a person ..." she says "Nothing," he minimizes. 

The redhead looks at them, then shrugs “So let's go on? We are three to one for the girls! " announces, changing position on the skates “Let's go with the numbers…. Four!".

Rose and Marc starts together, both a bit awkward on the skates, but the dark-haired man arrives first, taking the scarf with a tight curve to return to his place. Rose watches him, looking a little disappointed as Nino declares “Point to the boys! Three by two! "

"Well, the boys are catching up!" Alya announces "Come on, girls show what we're made of!" she turns around on herself, then stretches out her arm with the scarf towards the others and calls “Numbers five!”, starting Luka and Martine. They are both good at skating and arrive practically paired, Luka reaches out and manages to grab the scarf, but leans over and jumps to the left so as not to overwhelm Alya, practically ending up in the arms of Martine who was slowing down. The girl stretches her arms out in front of her and keeps her balance but finds herself supporting Luka with her arms tucked under his armpits and her face a few inches from his. "Hey!" she exclaims, surprised, with Luka blushing in an involuntary Marinette imitation and jerking backwards that knocks both of them off balance, knocking them down on the floor. Alya moved back one meter to avoid being overwhelmed, the others instead approached “Luka! Are you ... Are you okay? " Marinette asks. Luka turns to her friend, her cheeks still red saying “Yes, Mari, it's okay! Only my pride, maybe ... "with a half smile, then he gets up from the ground and with a fluid movement skates towards Martine, surrounded by the other girls and Kim who help her get back on her feet" No, really, I'm good!" she reassures them, while Marinette joins her and Luka makes room "I'm sorry, it's my fault" the boy apologizes "are you sure you're okay?". "Yes, thanks .. but don't apologize, come on, it's part of the game" Martine replies, smiling.

Alya has approached and asks "Guys, do you want to continue?". At an affirmative nod from the two, who return to their seats, she gets the scarf back from Luka and nods to Nino, who announces "Three by three!"

Adrien, however, is not listening to her, turning around to his seat in the row, he is certain that he has seen Lila enter the track passing by the places where he and the other boys have left their coats and heavy clothes. "I don't like it" reflects the blond and starts in that direction.

“Adrien? Where is he…." Alya begins, while Marinette first and Kagami immediately pass in front of her following the boy "Excuse me guys ..." she says "I'll be right back!" starting to skate behind the other two girls.

Passing next to the grandstand, Adrien observes the coats "Plagg .. the pockets of my jacket, which I had left closed, are open, I had left my phone there" the boy whispers "I don't like this at all, I’m sure Lila have played one of her tricks "He explains" look .. the black one is Marinette's coat, and it's out of place ", then he starts pushing on the ice to reach the girl, who is skating over a couple of groups of people. The kwami peeps out from under the scarf "what do you want to do?" "I know what she did," the boy replies seriously.

Marinette too follows the same path as Adrien but does not check the jackets, she has her things in the clutch bag where Tikki is hidden, who looks at her from the inside "Marinette, what happens?" asks the little red creature “I don't know, but Lila was there, and this means trouble. I hope I don't need you” she whispers, accelerating her pace as she searches for Adrien's blonde hair on the runway that begins to crowd.

Meanwhile the other guys have gathered and are trying to understand what is happening "Nino, why don't you join Alya and see what is happening?" proposes Rose "The first to leave was Adrien, I'm going to ask him!" Alix intervenes, moving away from the group.

Juleka approached her brother "Are you sure you haven't done anything?" she asks "Don't worry, sis, I'm fine, is just my pride ... I've cut a terrible figure!" he minimizes, looking out of the corner of his eye at Martine, who is adjusting the duvet at her waist a few steps, “Oh, man, she's really cute! And I ending up in her arms”. Martine also approaches the group of boys “What happens? Where has everyone gone?" she asks "I have no idea" replies Luka, "they all left behind Adrien who headed for the stands .. I hope something didn't happen." then he thinks for a moment “What do you think if we go and check where we have put our things? Maybe Adrien saw someone there”. 

The boys exchange glances of agreement "Yes, good idea" agrees Max "is the most likely thing!".

Adrien is heading towards Lila, who skates a couple of meters from the edge of the track when she hears Marinette's voice just behind "Adrien, what's going on?". The blond turns slightly "I hope nothing, I think I saw Lila go where we left the jackets". “I see" replies the girl "you know that I do not trust her, I would not have played one of her tricks" 

"I know, Marinette, that's why I want to talk to her alone, you can go back with the others". 

The brunette frowns for a moment "Ok but ..." and slows down the pace "Okay" letting the blonde go towards Lila.

Kagami joins her and stops making a turn around her "Hey, what's up?" she asks "Nothing," Marinette turns to the direction she was coming from saying "I hope. Adrien has seen Lila close to our things, and he knows that Lila is angry with me ”. 

Alya and Alix also arrive and stop "What's going on, Mari?" asks the redhead, Marinette looks at her “Lila. Adrien wants to ask her what she was doing near our jackets, ”she explains in a neutral tone. Alya so turns to her "Ah ... well maybe she just passing by. I wonder why didn't she come to say hello".

Marinette stares at her friend “You know she's angry at me, right? Anyway, I think it’s nothing." tries to minimize "maybe she didn't see us, are we waiting for Adrien to come back?" then proposes, 

Marinette mumbles "Personally I don't want to see her," moving towards the rest of the group. 

Alya looks at Alix, then shrugs and follows Marinette "You're strange, you know?" Alya mumbles at her friend, who continues to skate. 

Kagami stands there with a confused gaze, then turns to follow Adrien.

Meanwhile, the Italian girl who has created all this turmoil is trying to pull the strings of what she has just discovered into Adrien's phone thanks to the unlock code that Nathalie gave her. “ _ Why does Adrien have all those Ladybug photos on his phone? And the notes of that poem? _ " reflects Lila  _ ”It's for that Marinette, for sure! But now is my turn... " _

"Hey, hello Lila!" a familiar voice interrupts the girl's reasoning. Lila turns around as Adrien stands beside her. "What a coincidence!" he says “I didn't know you were here! The whole class is there, are you coming too? " Adrien says to her, showing off his model smile, looking at her from head to toe, black turtleneck, dark brown cardigan with gold buttons and black leggings

Lila almost chokes “Gh! Ah… h… hello Adrien! I didn't know you were here too! What a surprise!" she answers with a fake smile like a seven euro note.

The blond sees Kagami out of the corner of his eye and gestures for her to wait, then darts his green eyes in Lila's, suddenly becoming serious “Very surprised, don’t you? Can you tell me what were you doing close to MY things? " she is caught off guard, raises an eyebrow and begins to slowly approach the edge of the track "Well, Adrien, when you arrived I saw you, but there was a queue, so it took me longer to get the skates and when I arrived, I saw that Marinette ... " Adrien interrupts her, coldly "Be very careful what you are going to say, Lila"

The italian said "Well .. in short, she took your phone and put it in her coat!" the blond gives her a dirty look "Honest" she continues "go check" she insists. The boy looks at her, closing one hand into a fist  _ “with what audacity she can tell such a lie”  _ Adrien thinks  _ “And about Marinette _ ”. The two have reached the edge of the track, Adrien stops in front of Lila, resting his hand on the glass wall with a slight thud, looking the girl in the eye. Adrien takes a deep breath and then, in a whisper, said “Listen, Lila. Let's do this. Now you are leaving and we have never met. I refund you the ticket, if you like. If I hear you tell someone this or other lies about Marinette or about any of my friends, I swear to my mother that I will make you pay. We agree?".

Lila looks at him, opening her eyes wide in disbelief "So you ..." 

"What, Lila?" Adrien says with a half smile "You were leaving, right?" he says in a neutral tone. 

"Nothing, I’m leaving." concludes the girl, between her teeth, moving towards the edge of the ice rink.

Kagami caught up with Adrien right after "Hey, what's up?" she says, putting a hand on his arm "hey.. you're shaking, Adrien what is it?" he looks at her, ventures a smile “Nothing, I’m fine, we just clarified a couple of things. Let's go back with the others?" he explains, moving away from the wall. Kagami asks "Are you sure?" then Adrien just nods.

"Here we are, it’s just what I was looking for, jealousy, anger, spite ... And from whom, then?" Hawkmoth gloats, leaning on his cane “And this time I won't even need Mayura. Fly to her, my little Akuma” declaims the man in purple, as a purple butterfly leaves the lair.

"Curses! What the hell is that boy in his head! Now he’ll pay me! " Lila mutters, furious as she walks towards the locker room “Ladybug's photos, then he defends that… THAT! And the poems ... he WROTE POEMS FOR HER! Crap! The poem was about masks… it's that hateful little ladybug? And how does Adrien know her enough to send her a poem? To hell with! They will pay!"

The Akuma slips into the locker room window and Lila watches it enter, a smile spreads across her face livid with anger. "Hi, Lila" Hawkmoth's voice in her head "you already know what I'm going to ask you, right?" "SURE Hawkmoth" she replies, her face framed by the shape of the butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficcanaso is italian for nosy or meddler. It will be clear later.


	25. Secrets

"So, shall we start again?" asks Alya seeing that the boys are getting closer to the point where they were playing "Of course!" Adrien says, putting himself at the start of the row of boys "Ok" Marinette confirms going to settle in front of him but looking at him questioningly.

All the others take their places, as before, Nino and Alya at the two ends of the rows, in the middle.

Alya raises her arm with the scarf and says “Let's start again, we'll award the last point! Everyone’s ready?" she pauses for effect and then shouts "Numbers THREE!".

It's up to Mylene and Nathaniel, who leave together, when they are close to Alya, Myléne covers her eyes with one hand, reaches out to the other and manages to grab the scarf held by her friend, in front of Nathaniel who suddenly stops looking at her raising an eyebrow “But…” he tries to say, interrupted by Nino “Everything is regular! And they make four to three! " announces, a little disappointed.

"At this point" Alya declaims "I can declare the victory of the girls for the first turn!" as is practically overwhelmed by a group hug of her friends, joined by a slightly embarrassed Martine. The boys, on the other hand, gather in a small group a few steps away, in which Kim's voice is heard "Hey, what about if we don't all go to eat something now?".

Meanwhile, in the locker room, the Akuma has reached out to Lila's earmuffs, enveloping her in purplish smoke, and when the smoke clears her appearance has changed. The earmuffs have become big headphones, connected with purple luminescent cables to a kind of metal detector in her hand and to a strange looking backpack with two large speakers on the sides. On the feet, the ice skates, leggings and turtlenecks have become a one-piece suit similar to that of Chat Noir with fluorescent purple accents. On the face a purple mask, also luminescent. The hair has not changed color but is gathered in a high ponytail, with fluorescent lines running through it lengthwise.

Ficcanaso breaks the double doors of the locker room with a kick, and skating, enters the rink, causing a general stampede.

The group of Adrien and Marinette's companions is on the opposite side of the rink, and they both, as soon as they understand that it is an Akumatized, try to avoid panic.

"Alya, take the girls and go out, Adrien, you take the boys and follow them" Marinette immediately says, taking matters into her own hands. "Marinette, aren't you coming?" Alya asks, visibly worried "I'll be right, you go ahead!" the other calms her, approaching a group of people around someone who has fallen to the ice. Adrien overtakes her, turns and says "Go, I'll take care of it" leaving the girl dumbfounded "But, Adrien ..." she tries to say, but he has already moved away.

"Stop! both of you!" Martine interjects "let's all get to safety, the exit is over there" she says, placing herself between both of them, and the group, pointing to the emergency exit.

_ \- I have to find a place to transform! - _ Marinette thinks, skating in the direction indicated by the other girl, while Ficcanaso rushed in the middle of the rink, now empty. 

The Akumatized girl is aiming her strange weapon at a group of people, throwing them a globe of blue light, which hits a boy in a leather jacket, who remains motionless for a moment, eyes wide open. Immediately from the backpack wearing Ficcanaso there is a crackling, then a male voice, slightly metallic, says "I left the car in no parking zone with a fake ticket on it". The young man falls to his knees and is helped by two other boys, who accompany him off the track, which is gradually emptying.

"And now I just have to wait for that boring perfect Ladybug and that cheeky cat of Chat Noir ... too bad he's so cute" Ficcanaso shouts from the center of the dance floor. “Ah, if you want to know, you who film, I'm Ficcanaso! And no one has any more secrets here! "

"I'm sorry for you, Ficcanaso, but you'll have to deal with me!" a voice comes from the top of the seats: Rena Rouge is standing on the last row of seats. Marinette and Adrien take the opportunity to try to get away, but they and a few others are left: Ficcanaso can easily get between them and the exit, pointing his strange metal detector at Marinette and throwing a globe of light at her.

Marinette feels like an electric shock and lets out a cry of pain and surprise as the globe hits her, then falls to her knees and finds herself gasping for breath, without air in her lungs. 

For a moment she sees everything black, then she can hardly catch his breath, her head down between her shoulders and hands resting on the ice.

From Ficcanaso's backpack comes a croaking sound  _ \- oh no no no no no - _ Marinette thinks, but hears her own voice say “I go out onto the roofs of my attic without telling my parents”. She tries to get up, immediately joined by Martine who puts her arm under her armpit and lifts her up “Marinette! Are you OK?" "I w-was b-be-bet-ter th-than t-this" she stammers, looking around confused, noticing Adrien motionless a couple of steps away, with what seems like a strange smile on his face, reaching them, taking Marinette by the hand " Can you move? Let's take cover!".

At an affirmative nod from his friend, Adrien takes her by the hand and leads her to the edge of the track, thinking -  _ she sneaks out ... well yes, with me, or rather with Chat Noir  _ \- while Martine gets between them and Ficcanaso "Hide somewhere, you two!" she says, then whistles “Hey you, with that thing! Are you hitting kids now?" she yells at Ficcanaso, while Rena Rouge jumps on the railing that borders the track and looks at her in amazement.

Adrien and Marinette have reached the edge of the track and she climbs over the rail first, leaving Adrien's hand still holding it in her right, and then crouches behind a row of seats. At that moment a globe of Ficcanaso hits Adrien, who is climbing over the railings, making him fall from the side of the audience.

Marinette stifles a cry “No! Adrien! " she whispers, hugging Adrien's shoulders, curled up on the ground. “Breathe, Adrien. Now it will go. Breathe." she whispers softly as she hears his voice, from Ficcanaso backpack, say "I met my friend Marinette on her balcony" 

The girl opens her eyes wide, then looks at her friend, who looks up at her and nods.

"O-on my b-balcony? ... B-but you ..." Marinette stammers, letting go of Adrien's shoulders who, still breathing heavily "Don't ... Don't be purrprised, Princess" says Adrien, with the same smile as Chat Noir "but please, don't say anything ”, he whispers, looking his friend in her blue eyes.

"Why don't you ... you didn't tell me when I ... that is you ... when dad ..." Marinette stammers again with her eyes suddenly shining 

"I'm sorry, Marinette, really." Adrien takes the girl's hands “I'm so sorry but ... but if I had told you there would be no more Chat Noir. I'll explain everything later." 

She looks at him, her lower lip trembling slightly. 

"No, don't cry now, please" he whispers, as Marinette releases his hands and hugs him, squeezing him for a moment, then leaves him, her cheeks redder than the Ladybug mask.

Sheltered by the backs of the seats, Marinette sits on the floor and tries to recover from her surprise by breathing deeply.

“Marinette, listen to me. I understand it's a bit big to accept ... I have to transform, but I can't do it here. " Adrien begins, staring the girl in the eye "I have to reach .." he pauses, looking around "that door. You stay here, okay? "

"No!" she replies, sniffling, “I'm coming with you out of here! I'm going to get help! Then .. "she stops, looking at her feet" With these on our feet we won't go far" she whispers, as she undoes the skates and takes them off to stay with her socks tucked over her leggings.

Adrien doesn't say anything, undoing his skates in turn “Ok, let's do this. Excuse me again, Marinette, we'll talk about it when we're safe, we have to talk about it.". He puts his hand behind his neck, realizing that he is staring too long at Marinette's black-clad legs, who turns her back to him on all fours, ready to come out from behind the row of chairs.

Adrien leans out from the opposite side and sees Ficcanaso move from the center of the track to go towards Martine, standing a few meters from the edge, but Rena Rouge intercepts the Akumatized one by hitting the metal detector with her flute, jumping on the frozen track, in precarious balance on the slippery surface.

"We just missed the copycat!" snarls Ficcanaso, throwing himself against Rena Rouge to throw her off balance, making her fall to the ground. The Akumatized ignores the other girl who tries to get back on her feet, raises her weapon and shoots at Martine, who bending down dodges the energy bullet.

The blue globe hits one of the emergency exits, deforming the door and blocking the escape of Kim, Alix and Luka.

  
  


Taking advantage of the confusion Adrien began to run toward the emergency exit free on the left, while Marinette rushes to the bathroom on the right.

Adrien leaves the track and closes the door behind him, then slips into an empty room “Come on Plagg, we have to intervene! I think I made a big mess with Lila. And she was no less!" he says, eyes downcast. 

"You don’t say? You got her Akumatized again!" agrees Plagg "And you also revealed our secret to Pigt ....". Adrien interrupts him “Plagg, her name is Marinette! And now she will be mad at me! " he puts his hand behind the neck “What else could I do? Lila had gone to mess up with my things and then accusing Marinette of being a thief! I couldn't stay doing nothing." the kwami looks at him sideways "Sure, Adrien, she's your friend!" Plagg teases him and concludes "Now we are in real trouble!" 

Adrien gives him a dirty look and replies “Don't look at me like that now! Okay, maybe I shouldn't have threatened her but .. she maddened me! " rummages under the sweater, then takes out a small box and takes out a triangle of bright blue camembert. “Let's go, I absolutely have to clear things up with Marinette. And with Ladybug too!” he says to Plagg, throwing the piece of cheese at the Kwami, who swallows it quickly and in a flash of light ice crystals appear on his forehead.

“Plagg Glacier, claws out!" exclaims Adrien, transforming into Chat Noir with a slightly different costume, ice skates, fur decorations on the collar and snow themed embroidery.

Marinette manages to go out and hide in one of the bathrooms "Tikki ..." she whispers, while the red Kwami flies out of her purse "Did you hear what Adrien said?" she snaps, looking at Tikki with her eyes wide open, then covers her mouth with one hand “I KNEW IT! First the croissants she couldn't have tasted, and now THIS!" 

The red Kwami flies in front of her face "Marinette, try to calm down, this is not the time to panic!". 

“Tikki! I want to die!" the girl continues, in a dramatic pose “It would mean that I, that we, in short… and now with what courage do I tell him that I love him? After I rejected him! He won't want to talk to me anymore! A real disaster!" exclaims Marinette, covering her eyes with her hands “Adrien will never forgive me, he will no longer be my friend and EVEN Chat Noir wouldn’t want to see me again! Because I'm THE SAME PERSON! " goes on.

Tikki snapped “Marinette! Don't say that... you're Ladybug, he can't stop wanting to see you!" placing herself in front of the girl's nose, who looks at her and panics “But Tikki! He does not know it! and ..." Marinette covers her mouth again with one hand "And then if that Akumatized hits me again I might reveal... who knows what!"

Tikki tries to reassure her friend "Calm down Marinette, I don't think she can force you to reveal your secret identity! Breathe!", then snorts and hits Marinette's nose with a paw "Marinette!" she snaps "We'll think about it later, okay! We have to get an Akuma now!" 

Marinette finally looks at her, blushes, putting a hand on her cheek and regaining control 

"Oh Tikki! If it wasn't you! Let's go!" she takes a mini blue macaron from her bag and throws it at Tikki, who swallows it on the fly and ice crystals appear on her too. "Stalac Tikki! spots on!” says the girl, transforming into Ladybug with a different costume: ice skates, hexagonal polka dots, tiara and fur edges on the collar.

On the ice rink, Rena Rouge struggled to her feet, behind Ficcanaso, who is still trying to hit Martine, as she is circling around her, out of breath, avoiding one globe after another. 

Rena Rouge takes advantage of the Akumatized's momentary distraction to hit her backpack with the flute. 

Ficcanaso, unbalanced by the hit, turns around by pivoting on one foot and charges a globe of energy, hitting Rena Rouge on her chest. She falls backwards, while from the Akumatized's backpack comes her voice "I hid in a closet with my boyfriend during a school trip".

Breathless, using the flute to get up off the ground, Rena Rouge gives Ficcanaso a look that could have incinerated her on the spot. "You... you will pay for it!" she growls, as she sees out of the corner of her eye a black flash to the right and a red flash to the left.

"Were you, by any chance, looking for me?" exclaim Ladybug and Chat Noir in chorus, crossing the trajectories on the ice and stopping between Ficcanaso and Martine, who tries to reach the exit.

"Oh, you can bet on it, Miss Picky" says Lila, throwing a globe of energy towards Ladybug, who easily dodges it by bending down, and the globe continues its run hitting poor Martine in full, who falls face forward with a strangled cry, arms extended forward to cushion the impact.

From Ficcanaso's backpack comes her voice "I once touched Chat Noir's butt!"

The two heroes remain motionless, taken by surprise , especially Chat Noir, who opens his eyes and mouth wide and blushes, competing with the color of Ladybug's costume. "S-so ..." he stammers, shifting his gaze alternately from Martine to Ficcanaso.

Ladybug makes a smirk, but immediately recovers and rushes towards Martine, stopping when she sees Luka and Alix moving cautiously in the direction of the girl on the ground. When he notices that Ladybug is looking at him, Luka points to Martine and raises his thumb.

Chat Noir turns to Martine, "It's nice to know that someone finds me ... interesting in that way!", then looks at the grimace of Ladybug who comes next to him in a guard position "What's the matter Bugaboo, won't you be jealous?" he asks, winking at her. 

She snorts "don't call me that way!". 

Ficcanaso takes advantage of Chat Noir's distraction, and starts skating backwards, raises her weapon again and shoots a globe at the boy, who, hit from behind, staggers forward and leans on his baton to avoid falling. Thanks to the Miraculous, the blow is no more than a slight push, but it still cuts his breath.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug lets slip, as she approaches seeing him fumble, then she hears his voice coming from Ficcanaso’s backpack "I record my piano exercises to be able to go out without permission".

The boy regains his balance and also puts himself in a guard position, bending his knees.

Ladybug moves away a couple of meters, spins the yoyo and throws it at Ficcanaso, who deflects it by moving her weapon.

The purple silhouette of a butterfly appears around Ficcanaso's face and she hears Hawkmoth's voice boom. “Stop wasting time! Get their Miraculous! ”. 

"Don’t worry, Hawkmoth, I have a plan, as always" she mutters in a low voice, charging the two heroes as Rena Rouge was about to hit her from behind.

Without the mobility of the other two on the ice, Rena Rouge lands face down with a grunt. Chat Noir and Ladybug separate, passing Ficcanaso where they were just moments before. 

The boy looks at the others and gestures to Ladybug, who turns on herself by pivoting on one leg and turns towards the Akumatized, hitting her with the yoyo on the backpack, while she swerves to the side and with his thrusts on the legs reaches and scoops in his arms Rena Rouge “Hey, apparently you're not very agile on the ice, Rouge. And, hey, you are softer than Ladybug!" he says, winking at her as he takes her to the edge of the track.

Rena Rouge replies "Put me down and I'll show you, Kitty", smiling and touching the bell on the neck of Chat Noir’s suit. 

They arrive at the edge and Chat Noir makes Rena Rouge sit on the railing "Your boyfriend, the one you were on a trip with, must be a lucky one" he says again winking at her, then, skating backwards, walks away with a bow. 

"Chat Noir!" Rena Rouge says, blushing “Are you sure you're a cat? Because you look like another animal, sometimes" she retorts immediately after, laughing and receiving a questioning look from him."GO!" he yells at him.

  
  


Ficcanaso and Ladybug move around the rink in large circles, with the former throwing energy globes trying to hit Ladybug, who dodges them, sending them to damage the ice surface, which quickly fills with small holes.

Luka, Alix and Martine have escaped to safety off the rink, while Chat Noir tries to keep Ficcanaso between him and Ladybug, dodging holes on the track. -  _ I must understand where the Akuma is hidden  _ \- Ladybug thinks, observing Ficcanaso. 

"So, Ladybug, do we want to stay here all day?" the Akumatized provoke her “or do you want to play cat and ladybug?"

"Hey! Don't steal my lines!" complains Chat Noir, dodging a globe and crossing his trajectory with Ladybug, who moves to turn around the perimeter of the ice rink -  _ Maybe it's the headphones  _ \- Ladybug reasons - s _ he always touches them before she shoots ...  _ \- her reflections are interrupted by the ice rink that breaks under the skates, making her lose her balance "OW!" she exclaims, getting to her feet with a half somersault.

The distraction, however, is enough for Ficcanaso to throw a globe at her, hitting her on the shoulder. Ladybug finds herself breathless, but manages to remain standing, staggering not so much from the blow but terrified by what she is about to hear from her own voice coming out of Ficcanaso backpack "I meet Chat Noir in secret"

Ladybug feels her cheeks getting hot, now the same color as the mask, and she bites her lower lip, throwing the yoyo back at Ficcanaso, who pushes it back again with her weapon.

Chat Noir lunges at the Akumatized, holding the baton like a hockey stick, sweeping near her legs to throw her off balance. 

Ficcanaso is more agile, rotates on herself and hits him behind the head with the handle of that kind of metal detector. 

Chat Noir takes the shot with a grunt but for a moment sees black. He curls up on his knees and lets the push he gave himself push him away, holding his head with one hand. 

Ladybug reaches him, bending down and asks him “Are you okay? We need to be coordinated. I think the Akuma is in the headphones, but we need to neutralize those globes first .. WATCH OUT!" she yells when she sees a new globe coming in their direction and throws himself to the ground, rolling to avoid it. The boy, still slightly stunned, is hitted again, completely losing his balance and tumbling against the railings of the edge.

Chat Noir's voice says "I dragged my best friend in her pajamas to the cinema."

Ladybug blushes again, as she moves to the opposite side of the runway, now almost totally covered in cracks -  _ what a pity that time… but…  _ \- she remembers, then returns her attention to the fight. 

As she moves, Ladybug notices Ficcanaso, despite being quite agile, always remains in the same area, towards the center of the track, quite free from cracks, holes and dips. Looking at her opponent closely Ladybug notices that instead of hitting Chat Noir again, who is getting to her feet, Ficcanaso starts firing globes around the perimeter of the track -  _ she does it to reduce the space for us  _ \- thinks Ladybug, while jumping around another hole.

"Hey! I'm here too, Ficcanaso! Try to hit me NOW!" Rena Rouge's voice comes from the side of the runway where Marinette and Adrien had escaped. The girl jumps from the railings, wearing a pair of skates tucked in the best way over the shoes of the costume and heads in full run towards the center of the track.

Chat Noir is getting to his feet, leaning on the railing. His head throbs slightly despite the miraculous making him less vulnerable, but the second blow was hard. -  _ what did Ladybug say? She’s seeing me secretly? What did she mean?  _ \- reflects, clinging to the railing for not falling again. 

Meanwhile Ladybug reached him and asked him "Are you okay, Kitten?" 

"Yes, I’m fine," he replies, making a grimace of annoyance when he touches the back of his neck. 

"Let's try to hit her all together, she won't be able to hit all three" Ladybug says, but while Chat Noir prepares to launch himself towards the Akumatized she sees him hesitate 

Ladybug asks "What’s wrong?"

“I'm fine” he replies, then he approaches her “listen, what did that thing that FIccanaso said before? Do you see me secretly?”. 

Ladybug looks away "Well ... about that ... we are superheroes, we don't meet in the sunlight, do we?".

A small explosion makes the ice tremble a few inches from them 

"Kitty, can we talk about this later?" Ladybug asks dodging a Ficcanaso orb. 

“Let's catch this Akuma quickly! I wouldn't want to say more things to regret later” agrees Chat Noir, starting to skate along a wide arc, circling the holes. 

Ladybug does the same thing on the opposite side to join Ficcanaso from two sides.

Rena Rouge, meanwhile, has given a couple of blows with the flute to the "metal detector" of Ficcanaso, who is unable to take aim and uses it as a club to defend herself from the fury of the other girl "You have embarrassed me!", says Rena Rouge between her teeth, trying to hit Ficcanaso on the head. 

"Oh, really?" Ficcanaso replies, sarcastic, parrying the blow "I thought you might like it!" says, hitting Rena Rouge with an elbow in the stomach, which she promptly neutralizes with a half turn on herself and a push to the other girl.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stop a few meters away, watching for a few seconds the fight between the two girls, looking for the moment to attack "Hey, Ficcanaso, didn't you want my Miraculous?" Chat Noir shouts.

Ficcanaso turns, short of breath, then touches her headphones and shoots at the boy, who easily avoids the energy bullet and zigzags towards his opponent, imitated by Ladybug from the opposite side, while Rena Rouge moved towards the long side of the rink, taking a run.

The Akumatized takes a quick look around, assessing the distances from her antagonists    
_ \- this time I don't avoid them ... unless -  _ she thinks for a moment, then points her weapon high and throws several orbs at the ceiling, immediately snapping into the only direction free from opponents.

The globes of energy hit the sound system hanging from the ceiling of the building with some dull thuds, making the heavy structure of the speakers and lights sway.

Ladybug notices Ficcanaso shooting and tries to deflect to intercept her, but the track is too damaged and she is forced to almost stop to avoid falling. The other turns and sees her hesitate, then touches the headphones three times, looking at Chat Noir out of the corner of her eye: he too is slowing down his run.

Ficcanaso raises her weapon and mentally counts  _ \- one ... - _ Ladybug is almost in the middle of the rink  _ \- two ... -  _ Chat Noir almost caught up with her "Now!" she grins, firing a globe each hero and a third into the sound system, which sways frightfully.

Chat Noir notices the Akumatized's movement too late and has nothing left to do but cover his head with both arms, rolling on the ice. Ladybug leans back on her knees to slow down, then throws herself on the frozen surface covering her head too.

Ficcanaso globes hit them together, taking their breath away and the two voices, almost superimposed, arrive from the backpack of the Akumatized girl, the voice of Chat Noir "my father exploits me, he treats me like shit and he almost never talks to me" and Ladybug’s one: "I kissed the boy I love thinking he was a wax statue."

Ladybug and Chat Noir roll close together, look at each other and exclaim “YOU WHAT?” At the same time, they are swept away by the remains of the audio system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a pretty long chapter, but it was really full of contents.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	26. Lucky Charm

Six pairs of eyes point to the center of the ice rink, where a few hundred kilos of equipment have just crashed, raising a cloud of ice crystals. From the damaged cooling system, condensed steam begins to come out, covering the area with a dense, low fog.

Rena Rouge rushes to the center, ignoring Ficcanaso and plunging into the fog.

Luka barely holds back a scream, the others, as if petrified, look at the pile of material that has just submerged Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ficcanaso, from the opposite side, starts giggling softly.

Hawkmoth, from his violet haunt, already anticipates the success achieved, reached in the meantime by Mayura "what happens, Hawkmoth?" asks Nathalie, wrapped in the long dress of her alter ego. 

“I Akumatized Lila Rossi again. And this time I practically won! " he gloats, rubbing his hands "those two kids are out of action, and now Ficcanaso just take the Miraculous!" he concludes, waving his walking stick.

Mayura raises an eyebrow and looks at him sideways "And when were you thinking of letting me intervene?" she asks, waving her fan slightly. "Your intervention was not necessary!" Hawkmoth replies, frowning. “This plan was simple, and like all simple plans, it proved to be very effective! No use wasting the power of an Amok now. "

"Ah, yes" she replies, coldly "But don't sing victory ahead of time, Hawkmoth."

Rena Rouge, hidden by the fog, activates her special power, creating the illusion of more fog to hide herself and the other heroes from Ficcanaso sight.

The girl throws herself towards the pile of debris, shivering in the sudden cold - I can't see them, where are they? - she thinks, her heart beating in her throat, then she sees something red and starts moving pieces of metal and plastic, revealing Ladybug's leg. Rena Rouge digs furiously, calling “Ladybug! Chat Noir! ”, Until she completely frees the two, unconscious. Chat Noir has shielded Ladybug with his body, both of them are covered in dust and frost. Rena Rouge cleans up Ladybug's face as best she can, and she begins to regain consciousness.

Ladybug feels a weight on half of her body - _I have to put on a lighter duvet, but is so cold!_ \- she thinks confusedly, then she says to herself - _oh, man, what a headache.. just what I needed ..._ _No, wait, this is too hard and cold, it's not my bed_ \- finally, with difficulty she opens her eyes and sees a confused image, while a pang in her temples makes her grumble with pain "hmmm ..." then she tries to speak, her vision still blurred "What ... who ... Al ... no Rena Rouge?" finally manages to say, focusing on the face of the other girl. "What happened? I have a headache." Touching her temple, Ladybug feels a sore bump under her fingers, then begins to look around and sees Chat Noir's blond head resting on her shoulder, eyes closed "Kitty?" she calls him, freeing herself from the inert embrace of the other.

“The Akumatized, remember? She made some stuff collapse on you "explains Rena Rouge quickly moving to help Chat Noir "Help me, you're both passed out" she says, while she and Ladybug, still slightly dazed, free the hero in black and turn him on his back, resting his head on Ladybug's lap “I don't remember anything” she says “I transformed myself… before.. I think” then she looks at Chat Noir. The boy is still unconscious and has a large bump on the back of his head. “Chat Noir? Kitty? " he doesn't move and is very pale "Chat Noir?" Ladybug raises her voice a little  _ \- no, please no, please -  _ keep repeating herself, on the verge of panic -  _ it's like in my nightmare _ \- she thinks, insisting “Chat Noir! Talk to me, PLEASE” she calls, starting to gently stroke Chat Noir's cheek, the taste of tears in her throat.

Rena Rouge looks at her without saying anything, clenching her fists, while one of the segments of her necklace disappears and emits a sound and from beyond the fog comes Ficcanaso laughter and other indistinct noises.

“CHAT NOIR! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME!" Ladybug is screaming inches from her companion's face, while tears cloud her sight. 

Chat Noir starts coughing, then opens his eyes abruptly "w-what shouldn't I do, Milady?" he stammers, then begins to realize where he is "Uh, what a wonderful place to wake up!" he comments, with his usual smile.

Ladybug's face breaks into a smile and she can't stop herself from kissing Chat Noir on the forehead, then asks him “Thank goodness! How do you feel? " just before blushing violently, imitated by the other who replies "Well .. fine, if I stay here" he whispers, his head still resting on Ladybug's legs "What happened ... I have a big headache .. MEOWCH!" he stops when she backs away, knocking his head onto the remains of the ice rink.

"Sorry ... sorry Kitty, sorry" Ladybug begins, covering her mouth with one hand, mortified "I was better before, Bugaboo, you want to hurt me!" Chat Noir says with a wink, followed by a grimace when he puts his hand on the nape of the neck and touch the bump.

"Guys! This is no time to flirt! The Akumatized, Ficcanaso, has a thing that launches globes of electricity, if they hit you you reveal a secret or an embarrassing thing! " quickly summarizes Rena Rouge, with a grimace, while the other two look at each other without understanding "And what did I say?" they ask, in unison "It doesn't matter now!" Rena Rouge stops them "We have to defeat him, I've already used my power, Ladybug, go with the Lucky charm!"

“But I have no idea where the Akuma is! I don’t remember!" Ladybug complains, shaking her head "Neither do I" agrees Chat Noir "I think we got a big blow to the head."

"Yeah," she confirms, touching a bump. "What's going on?" He asks then, hearing screams from beyond the wall of fog.

"Use the Lucky Charm, I dissolve the illusion and then we fix it!" Rena Rouge urges her "Can you get up?" she holds out her arm to Ladybug, who takes her hand and stands up, staggering on skates that are practically useless. The girl mumbles something and a pink light runs through her from head to toe, bringing out the usual Ladybug costume. "I'll take care of it, Kitten, are you ready?" he nods and resumes his normal appearance.

"LUCKY CHARM!" cries Ladybug, throwing the yoyo in the air. Immediately a large metal disc appears in her hands , with a tube attached to one side, angled towards the center of the disc. At the other end of the tube, a cylindrical object, pointed towards the disc.

“A satellite dish? And what should I do with it? " she wonders, turning the object over in her hands, amazed at how unusual objects fall into her hand every time

Rena Rouge exclaims "Reality" and part of the fog clears, leaving condensation vapor about a meter above the ground and around them.

The three heroes are amazed to see that Ficcanaso is throwing globes of energy at random, busy dodging the objects that Luka, Martine , Alix and Kim have found on the ground, left over from the general stampede, are throwing her from the stands. "Ladybug!" Luka and Alix shout, "Chat Noir!" Martine and Kim shout as soon as they see them emerge from the fog

Rena Rouge snorts, then takes a defensive pose next to the other two. Ficcanaso turns to the three heroes, then furiously throws a flurry of globes at the guys in the stands, who promptly take cover behind the rows of seats.

Ladybug looks at the Akumatized, seeing that she touches her headphones before each shot and that the orbs create small pops on impact. The girl screams when she suddenly finds herself on the ground, out of breath: one of the globes has bounced off a metal hatch and flies in her direction, hitting her full-on.

A croaking sound and her voice, from Ficcanaso’s backpack "I once lost a Miraculous!".

Rena Rouge and the others open their eyes wide in amazement, while Chat Noir rushes to help Ladybug get back on her feet, reached by an astonished Rena Rouge "I-I'm fine, Kitty" Ladybug reassures him, panting and looking around "Must have hit me after a rebound ” she mumbles, then looks at the satellite dish she dropped and the other two heroes next to her.

“Let's pounce her in three” she whispers and continues, pointing to the dish “I know how to use it. When I tell you, get behind me and hold me ”, then she picks the satellite dish up and with the other hand begins to rotate the yoyo, to neutralize the globes that Ficcanaso, ignoring the rain of objects from the stands, is starting to throw at them.

The three heroes run towards Ficcanaso, Ladybug in the center and the other two on the sides. The Akumatized decides to ignore the two wings, touches the headphones with the palm of her hand, then rests one knee on the ground, takes aim at the girl in polka dot costume and launches a continuous beam of blue energy, similar to an electric arc.

Ladybug leaves the yoyo and grabs the dish with both hands, turning it towards the beam "NOW" she shouts, preparing for the backlash, while the other two heroes get behind her, leaning on her back with theirs and propping their feet.

The blue beam reaches the parabola, Ladybug feels the impact on her arms and barely manages to keep them straight - _ what a blow…. I didn't think it was THAT strong  _ \- Ladybug thinks, gritting her teeth, then the energy flow is reflected towards the source, impacting on that sort of Metal Detector that Ficcanaso has with her. The thing explodes and the Akumatized is thrown three meters away. On the ground, her backpack emits sparks and begins to smoke, detaching itself from the owner, motionless face up, looking unconscious.

"Chat Noir, her headphones!" cries Ladybug.

"Cataclysm!" says Chat Noir, sparks of black energy appear around his hand as he runs to motionless Ficcanaso and touches the headphones, reducing them to black dust and bringing out the purple Akuma.

The butterfly is immediately captured by Ladybug's yoyo "Gotcha!" she exclaims, raising her hand with her weapon near her face “Bye bye little, butterfly" then comments, while the Akuma, once again white, is released and the now well-known purple smoke surrounds Ficcanaso, dissipating to reveal a motionless Lila Rossi on the ice rink.

"CURSE! AGAIN THOSE MEDDLERS KIDS! '' Hawkmoth shouts from his lair, almost breaking his walking cane. The man darts a furious look at Mayura, who holds up the glare, closes the fan and leaves the room without saying a word.

"At least I have discovered some of your secrets, Ladybug, I will use them against you" Hawkmoth mutters, while the rose window closes and brings the room back into the dim light

Ladybug turns to Rena Rouge and hands her her fist, imitated by Chat Noir who has reached them "Pound it!" they exclaim in chorus, covering the insistent sound of Rena Rouge's Miraculous, while the boys outside the dance floor applaud.

"I have to go!" says Rena Rouge quickly, with a bow to the improvised audience, then runs off to an emergency exit.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouts, throwing the dish into the air.

The wave of magical ladybugs surrounds them, enclosing the ice rink, Lila passed out, the rubble and restoring the ice rink hall and leaving the remarkably confused Italian girl sitting in the center of the rink, next to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Wha-what?" Lila stammers, looking around blinking 

"You have been Akumatized" Ladybug explains smiling, approaching the girl. 

Lila looks at her with a grimace, frowning "Well, sure, if not what would you be here to do?" he says contemptuously, putting one knee on the ground to get up. 

Chat Noir is about to offer her his hand to help her, he hears her answer and changes his mind, ignoring her and instead looking at Ladybug whose smile has become a perfectly indecipherable poker face. The girl looks at Lila and replies "Well I see you are ok", With a colder tone than the ice rink they are on, then turns around, spins the yoyo and throws herself over the last row of stands, followed by Chat Noir.

As soon as her feet land on the ground, the penultimate dot of the earrings goes out, leaving them only a minute before transforming themselves again.

“Kitten, I still have a headache, maybe I should get myself checked by a doctor. I think I have a nice bump,” she tells him, looking for the nearest exit. "Me too..." agrees Chat Noir, then looks at her face "And ... Mylady, do you remember what happened? I just remember a lot of confusion" 

”Ladybug replies "Oh, me too ... It will pass, I think. Now I have to… go”, but for some reason she finds it difficult to take her eyes off his and it seems to her that it's the same for the boy.

“Well I…” they say, together, Chat Noir puts a hand behind his neck and meets an annoying lump, while the ring beeps “Better go. See you soon, Bugaboo” finally manages to say, turning and greeting her by pointing two fingers to his temple, disappearing immediately after jumping through an open window. Ladybug stands looking at the opening "See you, Chat Noir..." she whispers, then runs to the nearest emergency exit, transforming herself back into the tight dark space between the inner and outer doors.

Some news vans and ambulances had gathered around the building to treat those who had been injured while fleeing. After a few minutes of searching, Marinette identifies the group of her schoolmates, but notices that the three who had been stuck inside and their new friend Martine was not there. 

The girl nods to Alya, who was looking her way, then next to an ambulance she notices Luka and hurries to catch up with him “Luka! Are you OK?" she asks, worried “Me? I'm fine, Martine has been hit, she says she is fine but they will have to check up her… hey wait, but you too have been hit, Marinette! Come here! Where are your shoes?" the boy stands in front of her, then puts his hands on Marinette's shoulders, observing her “My shoes? I must have taken off skates to walk better.. Come on, Luka, I'm fine! I only have a bump on my head!" she replies, while the boy accompanies her next to another ambulance. Marinette recalls, in a flash, she and Adrien jumping over the railing "Wait, Luka, where's Adrien?" she asks, worried, while a nurse asks her some questions and makes her sit on the vehicle "I saw that they came to pick him up" Luka replies, then continues, without looking his friend in the eye "Yes, his huge driver who doesn't speak and that Nathalie come here just before you arrived ... " 

" Marinette! Are you hurt? How are you?" Alya's unmistakable voice comes from a few meters behind Luka, who moves away with a wave of greeting, immediately followed by the redhead who stands in front of her best friend who reassures her "I'm fine, I'm just a little confused , I think I hit my head, they want to visit me in the hospital”. 

"Have you already called your parents?" Alya asks her 

“No, I’ll send a message to mom saying where they take me” explains the other 

Alya agrees “Good girl! But you will see that it is nothing! Call me, then I have to show you something spectacular ... That Martine has balls! I have a spectacular video!" Alya says, greeting her friend and letting the paramedics do their job.

Adrien, after being transformed, runs back into the building, pretending to be hiding there, then goes out again to rejoin his schoolmates.

He reaches the group “Adrien! Where were you! We looked for you everywhere!" Nino says as soon as he sees him 

Adrien answers "Eh .. after Ficcanaso hit me I hid in a closet", looking around "Where's Marinette?" he asks, not seeing her in the group. 

"She's not out yet .." Alya says, approaching "Ah no wait, I think she’s over there" she exclaims, pointing to one of the exits.

"Adrien!" Nathalie's voice makes him turn to the opposite side, towards the parking lot, where he sees the car with the Gorilla at the wheel and the woman stopped by the door.

Adrien turns to his friends, then snorts “Guys, I have to go. Tell Marinette I'm calling her! Nino, see you later online." he says, then walks away to get into the car.


	27. Don't say cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is huge. I think it's the lognest chapter in whole fic, so pick up a hot chocolate or whatever you want and... let's go!

“Sure Adrien, we'll be right there” says Nino interrupting the call with his friend, then he looks at Kim, Max and Luka, still in front of the ice rink. “Apparently Adrien managed to get rid of the Gorilla and Nathalie. He sent me the address, I have half an hour and we can have a chat, come on” and the group starts at the address, a few minutes walk from the ice rink.

Arriving at the cafeteria, they immediately spot Adrien who looks around nervously next to the door "Hey, Adrien!" he greets him and beckons, crossing the street.

"Hey! I have to say thanks to Wayhem, you know ... my superfan, he gave me his place in the queue, but Nathalie doesn't know "says Adrien, putting a hand behind his head “Not even my father can do anything against the queue at the ER after a Akuma attack" the boy pauses, looking around "Did the girls go home? Do you have any news of Marinette? "

Nino approaches his friend “Yeah, bro, the girls are gone, Alya too. She told me that Marinette was on her way to the hospital to have her hit to the head checked and that she would call her as soon as she got home"

"Ah ..." Adrien comments, looking down "I'm sorry she got hurt .. I also have a nice bump but I don't remember anything".

"So, are you okay? What did the doctors tell you? " asks Nino

"They said that I'm fine and that everything will be okay in a few days" clarifies Adrien.

“Great, so you can go back to Marinette on her balcony! We didn't know! " Kim says "But how did you do it?" he presses, nudging him in the ribs

"Huh? On the balcony ... Kim what are you talking about?" Adrien opens his eyes wide, amazed

"Yeah, come on, when Ficcanaso hit you, we all heard your voice say it!" explains the other,

"I told you I don't remember!" he replies, confused, while Luka looks at him sideways.

"Given the height of Marinette's balcony, the only way to reach it is from inside the house," Max interjects "unless you have climbed!" concludes.

Adrien swallows empty and feels his cheeks warm up "You must have misheard..." he begins, noticing Luka's gaze on him "climb up then, imagine, I wasn't even Chat Noir! Haven't you seen what floor his balcony is on?" he answers, embarrassed to hear Plagg fidget in his pocket -  _ It seems like he’s laughing, no camembert this evening. And now how do I get out?  _ \- he thinks, looking at Nino with a bewildered air "eh, ok guys, I have to run before they notice my absence!".

The boys exchange complicit glances "Oh yes, you'd better go!" says Nino.

Luka approaches Adrien and says "Ah, Adrien, we won't see you from here to Christmas so, best wishes". As he hugs him quickly, he whispers in his ear "I don't know how things are, but if you make Mari suffer, I'll make you pay" making him blush even more.

Adrien looks at Luka, gulps and runs across the street, greeting with his suddenly sweaty hand. Adrien reenters the clinic atrium, and reaches the waiting room where Nathalie and the Gorilla are waiting for him, going back home after having collected some documents at the reception. 

The blond can’t stop thinking about what his friends told him just before - _ What the hell did I say? If Marinette or ladybug, or anyone else gets it, I'm in a real big trouble. For sure Ladybug will want the Miraculous back. Or maybe not? I will ask Plagg what he remembers later - _ .

Adrien gets out of the car in the garage of the mansion and goes back to his room without paying attention to anything else, closes the door and falls on the bed, kicking off his shoes. “Plagg! I heard you laughing before." he says, without waiting for the Kwami to come out from under the sweater "what else did I say?".

"Well, Adrien, you practically revealed your identity to Pigtails" replies Plagg, flying in front of his face.

"WHAT?" Adrien snaps, eyes wide open “WHAT DID I DO? Plagg don't make fun of me, it's damn serious! I have to call Marinette! " he continues, looking for the cell phone in her bag.

"Calm down Kitten!" Plagg exclaims, flying towards the bag “You don't remember what happened, right? Certainly Pigtails doesn't even remember"

Adrien interrupts him abruptly “Her name is Marinette! Now she won't want to talk to me anymore because I lied to her. And stop calling me Kitten."

“Stop it! You couldn't tell her who you are! Nobody has to know that you are Chat Noir! If anyone knows you are Chat Noir, you would have had to return the Miraculous! " Plagg replies, still flying in front of his holder’s nose

“Yes Plagg, but now… what should I do? If Marinette figures out who I am, Ladybug will want the Miraculous back and… I wouldn't be able to go back to being just Adrien Agreste. " the boy says, tossing the bag on the carpet.

"Then don't say anything, pretend it didn't happen!" says Plagg dry.

“I can't, Plagg. I can't lie to Ladybug, she won't ... "

Plagg interrupts him “But you're not really lying to her by hiding what’s happened. You're not telling her something. Exactly as you have done so far with your true identity. "

Adrien opens his eyes again looking at him "Plagg, have you always been a cheater or is this a recent thing?"

"You offend me, Adrien" replies Plagg, crossing his paws on his chest and disappearing into the locker "I'll take refuge with my Camembert to recover!" he then says, from within.

The boy covers his face with one hand muttering "What a mess" then continues in a louder voice to Plagg "Plagg, you are not helping at all!". After a few moments of reflection, Adrien picks up the bag, takes out the phone and writes a message

> **_“Hi Marinette, how are you? I am fine, although I don't remember what has happened since Akuma came, but they told me not to worry and that it is normal for the shock. See you in the shop tomorrow._ **
> 
> **_Adrien "_ **

Marinette and her parents return home after two hours spent in the hospital, where the girl is examined: apart from a bump on the head and a few bruises, she was discharged and sent home without problems.

There is still time for dinner, so, after sending a message to Alya to calm her down, Marinette decides to take a well-deserved hot shower: to visit her they had made her undress and the room was a bit cold. Moreover, running away from the ice rink, she had lost her boots so she must walk with just socks. Marinette goes down to the bathroom, undresses and enters the shower, turning on the hot water

"Here.. look at this!" she mumbles, observing a bruise that is slowly appearing on the outside of her left thigh, near the hip "it was when I fell .. well it's winter, you can't see it under my clothes".

While washing her hair, Tikki appears in front of her phasing through the wall and saying “Marinette, I'm sorry… There is a message on your Bugphone. No, wait" the kwami stops, as if listening to a sound that only she can hear "there are two, one has arrived now".

The girl removes the foam from her eyes "Should we go?" she asks, a note of concern in her voice

"No, no" Tikki reassures her "don't worry, finish calmly" the little red creature observes her friend commenting "What a nice bruise!"

"Did you see huh ..." Marinette agrees, rinsing her hair and wincing slightly when her fingers meet the bump. 

As she reaches out to turn off the water she comments “Even a nurse, before, noticed it… But if she only noticed that! Tikki, it was too embarrassing, as well as noticing the bruise he complimented me on my well shaped..." she continues, blushing slightly as she turns to look at her bottom "well, you understand!".

Tikki turns behind her and comments "well, by dint of chasing Akuma ..." and winks at her, making her blush again 

"Tikki! " she protest. The girl turns around "I have to think of an excuse for tonight" she mutters, putting on the red bathrobe, while Tikki passes the wall again.

Shortly after, Marinette is sitting on the bed in her pajamas cross-legged, next to Tikki on the pillow “The hatch is closed… let's hear these messages! Tikki! Spots on! " she says, being enveloped in a pink light and transforming into Ladybug, her hand goes to the yoyo to open it in communicator mode. The icons of two messages appear on the round screen, one from Rena Rouge and one from Chat Noir. Ladybug frowns, curious, then presses the icon of the first, hearing the voice of Rena Rouge

“Hi Ladybug! I'm A… er… Rena Rouge! Listen, can we meet at the usual meeting place tonight at eleven? I need to talk to you. I bring hot chocolate! "

Ladybug scratches her temple, pondering  _ \- hmmm what would she want to ask me? - _ then quickly writes a response.

> **“Ok at half past eleven tonight. I'll try to bring something from a patisserie I know.** **LB”**

and press the send icon.

The girl sighs, then moves on to the next message. Chat Noir smiles slyly from the icon as Ladybug touches the image.

“Hey bugaboo! How's the bump? I hope well! I'm still a bit confused, I don't remember much of the battle” the voice of Chat Noir pauses for a very long time so that Ladybug thinks the message is over, then resumes “Oh and I'm fine. Do you remember anything? Think how nice if we kissed again… ok, I’m joking. That Lila is getting annoying." Chat noir chuckles, then pauses again, as if he wanted to add something, instead he concludes the message: “Well, goodnight Milady. Sweet dreams."

Ladybug can't hold back a smile -  _ he's worried about me  _ \- she thinks, a little surprised to find herself smiling as she listens to Chat Noir's voice. 

Without thinking, Marinette tries to call him, but the voicemail gets in and she records a message “You're kind to ask, thank you, Chaton! I'm fine too, I’m still a bit dazed and bump aside, they say it's a small thing, don't worry. See you on patrol, okay? Goodnight to you too, Kitty!” then closing the Bugphone

From the trap door comes Sabine's muffled voice “Marinette! Dinner is ready, honey! " and the scent of Yuxiang Giezi ,  Marinette's favorite dish made with spicy vegetables.

Super excited at the thought of dinner, the girl whispers "Tikki, spots off!" and replies "I'll be right there!".

"I almost forgot!" she exclaims immediately after, seeing her phone flashing “Alya's message! It must have come while I was taking a shower” she tells Tikki “Ah it's a video! I'll see later, there's a scent ... Oh, Adrien wrote to me too." Marinette reads the message, letting out a half smile "Hey Tikki, he wants to know how I feel too... apparently being hit by Ficcanaso messes up the memories!" She quickly writes a reply and goes down for dinner.

After eating, Marinette does not accept the usual Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 challenge with her father “No, Dad, tonight I'm really tired, Two days skating and then the Akuma .. it was a long day. Maybe I'll steal your TV for an episode of  _ Ladybug and Chat Noir Adventures  _ that I haven't seen yet and then I'll go upstairs.” “Ok honey,” replies Tom, a little disappointed. 

Marinette takes the remote control, turns on the TV and starts watching the cartoon .

Twenty minutes later, she passes the remote control back to her father about to fall asleep on the couch, his hands clasped on his stomach, kisses him and her mother and then goes up to her room. "Goodnight Dad, Mom ..." she says, climbing the stairs.

Alya had no consequences after the Ficcanaso attack, back home she sings to the computer "Let's see what I recorded ... the battery has run out, unfortunately but I hope she has recorded enough" she tells Trixx while connecting the phone to the PC.

"They are very interesting objects, these" comments Trixx, fluttering behind the monitor "even they are not able to record the presence of us Kwami" he concludes, resting next to the keyboard.

“Oh, here we are, Trixx. Here come Ladybug and Chat Noir" comments Alya watching the video" damn, the phone fell and the audio is bad! What a nuisance! I have to get an action camera as a gift!" she disconnected the phone after downloading the video "though I can send it to Marinette ... Martine has been great, how about if I propose to give her a Miraculous?"

Trixx moves to the other side of the table, approaching Alya “Well, it might be a good idea, she was really brave, she's not for everyone. But even your friends were no less!"

Alya crosses her legs putting her feet on the chair “Adrien and Marinette always disappear during attacks… they never see each other, unfortunately they were hit by those globes. 

The miraculous protected me but, it must have really hurt them, poor Marinette. And poor Adrien ”she comments thoughtfully. At that moment Alya's phone beeps and she picks up the phone, finding Marinette's message in which her friend reassures her and tells her she's back home and she's fine.

You speak of the devil ..." Alya comments, putting down the cell phone "By the way, they said some really strange things, those two. Marinette said she sneaks out of the attic. 

But I don't see why her parents should forbid her to go out on the terrace. Who knows what she meant. 

More, Adrien, he said something like I see Marinette on her balcony. Which is really weird, since his dad always keeps it sealed in the house. Marinette would tell me if he went to see her, but she didn't tell me anything. Ficcanaso made me say some… er… embarrassing secrets but… these don't seem very embarrassing to me. There must be something else. "

Alya picks up the phone and sends the video to Marinette, then looks at Trixx “how about you transform me for a few minutes? I want to send a message to Ladybug, I want to ask her a few things .. "

Trixx looks at its holder "What do you want to ask her?" he asks, curious

"Well ... first of all where was she when they Akumatized Marinette, and then I'd like to ask her a few questions about the things she said when Ficcanaso hit her ... she said she secretly sees Chat Noir, but I was convinced that ... they just saw each other as ... super-colleagues? And then ..." Aya's eyes widen suddenly, as if she had just had an epiphany, "Gee, Trixx, she said she almost kissed the boy she likes supposing a statue! And that's something Marinette told me! How many chances are there that she did too?"

the Kwami is placed in front of her face "You aren’t thinking that ..."

Alya interrupts him "But it's impossible, ok, Marinette is selfless, ready to help others but ... she's too clumsy to be Ladybug ... Even if Miraculous improves athletic performance, as it does for me it will do it for her. It sounds absurd but, hey, that would explain how she found me to give me the Miraculous!"

Trixx continues to watch her as she talks “I know you won't sleep if you don't ask! Shall we send her this message? "

"Yes, you're right" agrees the girl declaring "Trixx, let’s pounce!" and transforming into Rena Rouge.

“Wow… I'm not used to… this yet” she says in a low voice, taking the flute from her back and touching it in some spots, making an orange smartphone appear. Rena Rouge touches Ladybug's call icon, but she doesn't answer, so she leaves a short message and transforms back.

"And now we just have to wait," says Trixx when he reappears from the necklace.

Hearing the sound of the trap door closing, Tikki emerges from her hiding place among the scraps of fabric “So? Did you find an excuse for tonight? " she asks Marinette, who sits on the loveseat

> **"Hmm, yes, it was easy, with all that has happened I simply said I’m tired" stops while a yawn escapes "and actually, Tikki, I am. Keep me awake while we wait for mum and dad to go to bed, it's almost time." he continues, looking at the time on the phone "Let's see Alya's message!" then opens to a message from her best friend who sent her a video. The text says “Martine was awesome! And then came the Rena Rouge. Too bad that while running away I dropped my phone .. :( It works but next time I need a new one ... Christmas is coming <3 "**

He starts the reproduction and begins a clip of the afternoon battle, we see Ficcanaso stopped at the center of the track, in the excited moments of his arrival. The audio is very confused due to the rumbling of the ice rink, the words are hard to understand. Ficcanaso is seen hitting first a boy who is running away and then Marinette.

The girl observes herself falling to her knees on the floor, hears her distorted voice, almost covered by the cries of the others in the building saying "I'm going out ... my attic ... to mine", she is immediately joined by Martine and Adrien who put her back on her feet, after which the boy takes her hand and leads her to the edge of the track.

Marinette is intrigued but stops the video, commenting with Tikki “Well, I remember it hit me. That stuff really hurts, it's like getting shocked. And it takes your breath away… but then everything is confused, I don't remember what happened next ”.

The video starts again: Martine is stepping in front of Ficcanaso, hands on hips and shout something, then moving on the track, dodging Ficcanaso’s orbs. Martine does not stop moving around Ficcanaso, moving away only after the arrival of Rena Rouge, in difficulty without skates, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The girl is hit hard by an orb that Ladybug had dodged. Marinette grimaces as Martine falls face forward, with a sigh of relief when she sees Alix and Luka coming to help her. From Ficcanaso's backpack hear a phrase that has something to do with Chat Noir's butt, but the words are not clear.

Marinette starts the video again with a gasp after seeing herself and Adrien climb over the railing, at the edge of the frame, and the boy fall to the ground, hit by a Ficcanaso globe. Ambient noises almost completely cover the sentence that comes out of Ficcanaso’s backpack. She seems to recognize her name then the phone drops and the video ends.

Tikki rubs her cheek "You don't remember anything?" Kwami asks

"No ..." the girl replies, lowering her gaze.

"Marinette ..." Tikki begins, flying in front of her friend's face, who looks into her eyes

"What’s wrong, Tikki? ... what did I say?" Marinette asks anxiously.

"See, Marinette, I'm not sure how you'll take it, you need to know that you can count on me anyway, ok?"

“Tikki! It just makes things worse! Speak!" Marinette retorts, her heart pounding

"You said that sometimes you sneak out of the attic" the girl covers her mouth with her hands "but that's not the only thing you said" continues Tikki, while her friend opens her eyes "Adrien said that he met you on your balcony".

Marinette remains motionless, her eyes wide open "But Adrien is never ..." then she drops the phone and still covers her mouth with her hands "You mean that ...." the girl moves her hands from her mouth, covers her eyes, temples, ears.

"Stay calm Marinette, please" Tikki tries to reassure her, she looks shocked then whispers

"Ok. I calm down. I'm calm…. " she raises her voice “NO I AM NOT CALM, TIKKI! ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR!”.

Kwami tries to shut her mouth with her paws “Sssssh! Do you want your parents to hear you? "she tells her.

Just then, from behind the closed hatch, Sabine's voice comes "Are you okay honey?".

“Hmm… yeah mom was a, uh phone. In the video, that is, a video from the phone!" retorts Marinette, very pale, looking at Tikki “I knew a mess would happen! And now what do we do?" she asks, desperate.

Tikki rubs against her cheek again "Well ... the guardian is you anyway ... I wouldn't do anything, I'd leave things as they are"

"But Tikki ... Pretend nothing happened?" Marinette blinks "Apart from that ... apart from the mess between ME and Adrien ... and Ladybug, I've already said, I CANNOT allow Adrien to risk his life for me!"

“Marinette” Tikki looks at her seriously “Indeed, Ladybug. Listen. Adrien is not in danger! He is able to defend himself, I mean, he does not risk any more than YOU do, or he has not done since Master Fu chose him. You are two superheroes, you have the Miraculous, you have us Kwamis. Above all, remember that your Miraculous are linked: creation and destruction complement each other. They cannot be assigned to anyone, the holder must be a special person in a certain way. And you, you and Adrien, you are special, and you complete each other. All of this will only make you both stronger. I can understand that it will be a bit hard to accept the first few times. But you will make it. Just don't fight like Alya and Nino! " Tikki ventures a smile after the monologue "Then you know what that stubborn Chat Noir is like, even if you ask him, he will always be ready to get in the way"

The girl looks at her for a very long moment, quickly wiping the corner of one eye with her hand "Tikki I ... I don't know what to say."

"Do not say anything, then" answers Tikki, with a smile, "But, although I can not tell you what to do, I can give you some advice: if you decide to say something, must be a secret secret BETWEEN YOU two. Adrien deserves to know."

"Yes Tikki." she replies, reflecting, reassured by Kwami's speech “I have to find the right moment. The only person I could talk to right now about this thing is… the only one I shouldn't say anything to,” Marinette concludes, serious, rubbing the bedspread.

"I need to know what else happened, I'll be the one to interview Rena Rouge tonight ..." then Marinette looks at her watch "Mom and Dad will be asleep now, it's time to go."

She starts to get up, but notices the notification icon: There is an instagram post with the hashtag #ladybug. 

Intrigued, Marinette opens it: is from  **@lilarossiofficial** and in the image there is a selfie of Lila with a grimace, Ladybug throwing herself with the yoyo towards the roof of the ice rink and Chat Noir on back leaving the rink. The text, all caps 

**HERE ARE THE #HEROES OF PARIS #LADYBUG AND #CHATNOIR ABANDONING A #VICTIM OF A #AKUMA. #UNACCEPTABLE** .

Marinette widens her eyes looking at the screen “Tikki! We just need this "she snaps" Look at what ‘Lila the liar’ just published. She's trying to make me look bad as Ladybug too! It's unfair!".

The kwami flies next to her again "You're right but ... what can we do?"

“I don't know, Tikki, but we'll come up with something. Alya said she had footage of the battle, maybe she can help us. We talk about it soon, when we see her. Tikki! Spots on! ".

A few seconds later, Ladybug comes out onto the terrace above Marinette's room, leaving the hatch closed but unlocked and flies on the yoyo wire towards Sacre Coeur, the meeting place with Rena Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on translation of next ones, and beta-ing, you know.. Next updates may be slower. Oh well, since I'm banned from FB AGAIN, I have some spare time for writing ;)
> 
> So, stay connected.
> 
> Bug out!


	28. Connecting the spots

Ladybug jumps from roof to roof in the cold night air, but tonight the magical costume didn't make her feel more confident. -  _ I need to know what else I said, I may have revealed my secret identity. I'm not cut out to be a superhero _ , - she reflects, feeling a lump in her throat.

The Sacre Coeur was in sight, Ladybug sharpened her sight to see where the Rena Rouge was. Not seeing her, she widens the circle and with a last yank she lands on the base of one of the domes, from the rear side of the building. As soon as Ladybug sets her feet on the stone, the orange silhouette of Rena Rouge appears on the opposite side of the dome, approaching with a smile.

“Hi,” she begins, waving to her.

"Hi," Ladybug replies, frowning, trying to decipher the other's expression. "Did you want to talk to me?" she asks, always observing her reactions.

Rena Rouge looks back at her. "I need snswers: I have a few things I'd like to ask you, but there's never time after Akuma attacks. May we sit down?" she asks, a little worried, sitting on the stones of the base of the dome, imitated by Ladybug who stands next to her. The latter opens the yoyo and takes a paper bag out of it. 

Rena Rouge looks at her in amazement, opening her eyes wide “but how does it do it? It can’t be bigger on the inside! " she exclaims.

Ladybug smiles at her and explains, “Well... I don't know exactly how it works, but I can put things in it, like in a bag, and it has a plenty of space, too. You will find your stuff immediately, just think of what you want. It will be great for women’s bag!"

Rena Rouge takes a thermos from the backpack she had placed nearby and fills two paper cups with hot chocolate, then recognizes the paper bag Ladybug carried. "Ah, these come from the pastry shop of my friend's parents ...." begins, then stops abruptly. “It’s late.. How did you get them? Oh yeah. Secret identity, right?".

Ladybug puts the yoyo back and stiffens her shoulders, thinking -  _ Here it is, the heart of the reporter ...  _ \- and replies, trying to change the subject “Well, I have… I have my contacts. But what did you want to talk to me about?"

Rena Rouge goes straight to the point. "First, I wanted to know why you sent Tikki to call me to… er… replace you when Marinette was Akumatized."

Ladybug looks at her and swallows empty. "Ok, so, you see ..." she begins, moving closer to the other's ear. "It was ... in short, it was… ‘that days’, you know.. but it was early and I was terribly ill, I wouldn't have been able to transform myself!"

Rena Rouge turns to look at her. "Really? So you're telling me that… Ok that it happens to feel really bad but… didn't you think that by transforming you would feel better? " she exclaims as Ladybug opens her eyes wide and looks into hers. "Don't fool me, Ladybug ..."

"Alya ..." replies the other, serious. “It's not a guessing game, it's really serious. I ask you to trust me. Or, if you do not trust me, to give me back the Fox Miraculous, although it will be difficult to find someone able to replace you," she continues, placing a hand on the shoulder of the girl in orange costume.

Rena Rouge doesn't look away from Ladybug's blue eyes -  _ That determined look reminds me of someone. If she doesn’t tell me the truth, she will have good reasons, if this is the matter. What if ... No, it's impossible, but it could be my chance to find out who she is and ... don't tell anyone! _ \- reflects before answering: "I Agree. You are right. Sorry. I didn't have to ask you. I'm nosy, you know."

“Ah, right… Did you see that girl, Martine, today? It was great, she did not hesitate to put herself in front of the Akumatized to buy my friends some time to escape!" answers Rena Rouge.

Ladybug looks at her. "Er .. no. I don't remember much of the fight,” she says, looking down. "Why did you tell me?"

"I thought she might be a good candidate for ... for a Miraculous, Trixx agrees too!" continues Rena Rouge. "She did not hesitate for a moment to get between the Akumatized and two of my friends after one of them was hit!"

"Wait, stop ..." Ladybug interrupts the other. “Tell me what happened from the start and take it easy, ok? If you are thinking of giving her a Miraculous, you have to be sure she is the right person ” she asks, staring at her. Alya reflects for a few moments and then, nibbling on a croissant, begins to summarize the afternoon battle, until Ladybug interrupts her again "Ah, so after that she was hit too, right?"

“Yes, and then Ficcanaso hit Chat Noir who got distracted,” explains Rena Rouge thoughtfully.

“Was he distracted? For me?" she asks Ladybug, tense.

“Oh, no, no! Well, when Ficcanaso hit you, she made you reveal an embarrassing thing. For example, a friend of mine said he sees a girl on her balcony. And she said that she goes out on the balcony secretly! " Rena Rouge, pretending to blow the steam from the chocolate, observes Ladybug sideways and sees her stiffen. "Nobody expected it!" she pauses to take a sip of chocolate, then continues, "Chat Noir got distracted by what Martine said, who once touched his butt ..." she chuckles. “Instead he said that, let me remember… Ah yes! He said he records piano exercises so he can sneak out. " The girl looks at Ladybug staring at a point on the stone next to her left hand, shoulders stiff. "He must have a very strict family, has he ever told you about it?"

Ladybug turns her gaze to Rena Rouge. “Um… no, we never talk about our private life,” she comments, in a low voice, frowning -  _ maybe Chat Noir, that is Adrien, wanted to let off steam and I never let him. What kind of friend I am  _ \- she thinks, turning sideways to observe the illuminated city.

"Hey, you all right?" asks Rena Rouge, noting the other's reaction - _ must I have hit a sore spot, if it were someone you know? Also considering what Chat Noir said after his family must be really terrible. _ \- she reflects.

“Yes… yes I'm… fine, continue, please,” Ladybug replies, bending her knees to her chest, still not looking at her.

Rena Rouge sighs silently and continues to tell, ignoring Chat Noir's jokes about her. Ladybug looks at her again when she says, “… and at this point it hit you too! But seriously, don't you remember? "

Ladybug begins to sweat cold, totally forgetting Martine and her possible Miraculous, staring Rena Rouge in the amber eyes. "Well no. I don't remember anything, I think I hit my head. What ... what did I say? "

Rena Rouge watches Ladybug stiffen her jaw and thinks -  _ here we come to the point ...  _ \- "Well ..." she says, as he takes the last sip of chocolate. "You said you see Chat Noir secretly ..." she interrupts, alarmed, watching Ladybug jump to her feet and take a step back.

“Well of course I ... we, in short, we are colleagues! I ... I don't see him in plain sight so ... yes ... secretly, well... As a superhero, right?” stammers Ladybug.

“Calm down, Ladybug! There is nothing wrong if you see him in.... WAIT A MOMENT!" Rena Rouge opens her eyes wide in surprise and stands up, making the other step back.

“Are you saying ... you… You… Ok, listen, later you said you tried to kiss the guy you like thinking him a statue! IMPOSSIBLE! There is only one person who could have done it, but is impossible..."

Ladybug stammers something incomprehensible, then drops to her knees like an empty sack, her head down, her gaze to the ground. Rena Rouge winces, frightened by that reaction, takes a step forward and bends down beside the other girl "Hey, no wait, I ..." she mutters, placing a hand on Ladybug's shoulder, who pushes it away with her.

Ladybug feels her breathing become heavier and turning into sobs as her eyes fill with tears. She looks up at Rena Rouge, through tears. "Rena ... no ... Alya," manages to say "Please don't tell anyone. I beg you. Nobody!" She takes a break, breathing heavily. "I am a disaster, I ... I have not been able to keep the secret and now ... now what do I do?"

Gabriel Agreste drops the stylus of his tablet, overwhelmed by a sudden sensation. "Nooroo? What is this… it's despair, I… I've never felt it so deep and… Shame? Self-pity…” he exclaims, amazed. “But it's something strange, never felt before,” he continues in a low voice.

The kwami opens his eyes wide, also perceiving the presence of other Kwami along with that powerful wave of emotions. "Master?" he hesitates, watching Gabriel get up and reach the portrait of his wife, which stands out on the wall of the office and touch the points to open the secret passage.

Rena Rouge holds Ladybug in a hug, ignoring the protests of her friend, now certain of who she is in front of. "Marinette?" she whispers to her. "Don't do that, Hawkmoth could ..."

"He's done it once before, Alya!" She says between sobs. "It was when ... Tikki came looking for you."

Alya squeezes her tighter, making her rest her head on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You're not alone, I'm here. You're not alone. I didn't ... I didn't think ... your secret is safe, I'm your best friend, I would never betray you," she whispers, stroking Ladybyg’s head still sobbing.

"I can't be Ladybug!" she screams through tears, hugging herself to Rena Rouge.

“Don't say that, Mari! You are fantastic. You are the coolest person I know. You are so brave! All this time you are… you have managed to do wonderful things. You have helped so many people in their darkest moment. You saved me. Three times! You are not a disaster, believe me. "

Gabriel is eager to take advantage of that unexpected negative emotion. "Nooroo, come on! There is no time to warn Nathalie! " orders Gabriel. As the hatch opens, as sudden as it began, that overwhelming sensation disappears, leaving the man in awe. "What happens, Nooroo? Where has it gone?" he blurts out, glaring at the creature flying beside him.

“Master is…. it's passed. Someone or something has soothed that negative feeling. I… I don't feel it anymore,” the Kwami replies, fearing the reaction of his holder.

"Damn!" Gabriel exclaims, raising his voice, fists clenched. "It would have been a great opportunity to make up for the ... pfui ... damn Italian girl."

Rena Rouge pauses, lifting Ladybug's chin to look her in the eye. “Do you trust your best friend, Marinette? I'll take you home and let's talk, okay? "The other nods, trying to regain control of herself, holding Rena Rouge even tighter. “Hey .. Luckily I'm transformed! Go easy!" protest

"Sorry ... sorry." stammers Ladybug “Thank you, Alya. I love you,” she whispers, letting her go a little as the sobs slowly subside.

The two girls remain embraced until Ladybug returns to breathe normally and stops crying.

Ladybug, do you feel like going home? But I don't want to hear reasons, I'll come with you! " asks Rena Rouge, with a tone that does not allow replies to the second statement.

“Er… Ok, yeah… we better go,” Ladybug agrees, standing up as she watches, amazed, Rena Rouge take her right hand in her.

"Wait, Ladybug," Rena Rouge begins, looking into her eyes with a solemn expression. "I promise you that I will never reveal your identity to anyone, just as I keep a secret on mine".

"I know," the other simply replies, covering her friend's hands with her left. "Here we go? Both know the way! " she then asks, hinting at a smile and releasing Rena Rouge's hands, who nods and follows Ladybug to Marinette's house.

Ladybug sits silently on the terrace, gesturing to her friend with a finger to her lips to be quiet as she unlocks the hatch and descends on the bed, inviting her to enter with a gesture, then Marinette releases the transformation, making herself fall sitting on the bed, in pajamas and with a ponytail instead of Ladybug's pigtails.

Tikki reappears from the earrings, with a surprised expression on seeing Rena Rouge and Marinette. "Marinette? What ... You mean she? " she asks, startled.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighs. "All Ficcanaso's fault ... but also a little mine, I'm afraid," she concludes, her voice a little shaking, feeling her eyes pinch again. The girl puts her feet on the mattress and hugs her knees.

"Trixx, let’s rest!" whispers Rena Rouge, returning to take on the appearance of Alya: barefoot, in a tank top and shorts and with a headband on her forehead that keeps her red hair tied.

Trixx comes out of the pendant, a little bewildered, flying right next to Tikki and saying, “Hey, Tikki! It was only a matter of time, wasn't it? " doing the nodding Kwami. “Alya, did you bring something to eat? Hello, Ladybug! "

"Yes, Trixx," confirms her, pulling out of the pocket of a pair of short grapes, "but I only have this one .." hands them to Kwami and looks around shivering.

“Maybe it's better to close! My house is much warmer! " she notes, closing the hatch well and sitting on the bed behind Marinette, surrounding her friend's small shoulders with her arms. "Come on, come here to your Alya, don't cry again, it's OK!" she whispers.

Marinette stiffens her shoulders, vaguely uncomfortable, then lets it go, relaxing in the embrace with a long sigh.

“You know…” Alya begins, “… I never thought I'd be… well Ladybug's best friend! You are… oh, I almost don't believe it's you!" she goes on, fully realizing it at that moment. “Sorry, Marinette. Maybe I should not tell you so. I'm sorry!"

"... forget it, it's done now," Marinette tells her with a tear running down her cheek, but feeling the lump in her throat loosen. “You're the second person to have found out. And this puts you in danger. "

"In danger? Are you serious? With Trixx? What about you and Chat Noir? I don't see who could be safer than me! You gave me the Miraculous…” Alya replies, then stops. "I have to ... I have to return it? Wait, who is the other person? Chat Noir? "

“No, you don't have to return it, Alya. And no… it's not… I can't tell you who it is. But no one else needs to know who I am. You saw how little it took…” explains Marinette.

"But it was not your fault! Besides, only I knew that thing about the statue ... Except Adrien. But Adrien wasn't there, so your secret is in good hands. Don't you trust your best friend?"

"Yes, Alya, I trust you but ..." Marinette begins -  _ Instead Adrien was there!  _ \- she thinks, when her friend interrupts her.

“Then don't worry. In fact, I can help you find alibis for when… you have to transform at school!"

"Maybe you're right," agrees the other, still doubtful, too many thoughts, too many 'ifs' crowded her mind. “Sorry, I trust you. I'm just so tired. You can't imagine what I've been through in the last year."

“No, I don't think I can do that,” agrees Alya, looking at her watch. “How about sleep? I'll stay here to keep you company for a while, will you?"

Marinette turns to look at her friend, who hadn't left her yet. "Okay ... Alya" answers, and freeing herself pulls the duvet above her, covering Alya too, who lies down behind her, surrounding her with one arm.

After several minutes of silence in which Marinette remains motionless, Alya asks her, "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

“Um… no. I think a hug from a friend is just what I need, now, thank you, my friend." Marinette answers, starting to feel the tiredness accumulated in that hectic day. “And… you know what? When I got the Miraculous I didn't want to be Ladybug. I didn't think I was able to do it. And sometimes I don't even believe it now."

"And what made you change your mind?" the other asks, prompting her to keep talking.

“Well .. You! You were the only one who defended me, and you didn't know me and… I thought I'd leave it to you, ”she replies, her voice thick with sleep. “And… I changed… my mind thanks to Chat Noir… who trusted me. And ... to save ... you who were in danger. " Marinette stops talking, breathing slower.

Tikki flies in front of her face, observes her and moves towards Alya whispering, "Now she sleeps, poor our Ladybug!" Then the girl looks into her eyes . “I don't need to tell you that this is all a secret and that you don't have to get out of here. I have one more thing to tell you, though. Marinette discovered the identity of Chat Noir thanks to Ficcanaso. I can't tell you who he is if she doesn't want to do it, from a certain point of view the less you know the better is. I ask you to stay close to her, please. You too, Trixx, help Alya,” Kwami explains. “Our friend needs all the support she can get. She has a huge responsibility all on her shoulders and… sometimes little self-confidence, but she's the best Ladybug I've ever met."

Tikki sits on the bedside table, eating a cookie. Meanwhile, Alya slowly moves away from the sleeping Marinette, then covers her with the duvet. "Trixx, let’s pounce!" she whispers, assuming the appearance of a Rena Rouge.

“You can count on me, Tikki. I love Marinette and now that I know she has this weight on her and I want to do what I can to help her. I go now. See you soon! And I'm sorry too, I think that with my intuition I made a big mess! " she takes her leave, opening the trap door and slipping into it.

“Don't apologize, it's not your fault, or Marinette's, but Hawkmoth's,” Tikki replies as the hatch closes. "Bye, Alya!" she greets her when the latch clicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the first reveal! :) Maybe you did not except THIS kind of reveal but... is here.
> 
> Bug out!


	29. The Ladybug, the Cat and the Fox

All evening, Adrien has done nothing but think about what his friends and Plagg said about that afternoon. The Kwami, thanks to some gastronomic nudge, said Adrien everything he remembered, including Marinette's reaction to the revelation of Chat Noir, but Adrien was still not satisfied.

"Plagg, are you sure Marinette just reacted like that?" asks the boy, for the umpteenth time

“Yes Adrien, I told you yes. Then you wrote to her and she said she doesn't remember anything, don't worry! Plus Ladybug won't ask you to return the Miraculous! Trust me! Adrien, it wasn't even your fault. She did it all! Anyway, just don't say anything to Ladybug! " Plagg replies, repeating the same phrase for the sixth consecutive time.

“Don't do anything,” Adrien mocks him, then continues: “you make it easy… But I'll find out tomorrow when I go to her shop how things really are. Hoping that Nathalie hasn't changed her mind. But now the other problem remains! What the hell did I say when I was transformed? If he gives me so much now half Paris knows who I am. But it's impossible, because otherwise it would be full of journalists out here. "

“But you certainly didn't say anything compromising! Shall we go to sleep now that I'm tired? " Plagg complains, settling on the pillow of the bed.

"Mah. Tomorrow I'll ask Ladybug or Rena Rouge, ”concludes Adrien, suppressing a yawn. “Eh, you're right, it's been a really long day, maybe you better listen to you. Goodnight Plagg, ”greets him, walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Chat Noir immediately doesn't understand where it is, then recognizes the wax museum. He doesn't remember how he got there, but he hears a noise on his right: Ladybug appears from a door, looking very sad. Chat Noir poses - now I'll make her laugh - he thinks, as he pretends to be a statue and stands still.

Ladybug approaches Chat Noir and looks at him curiously. "I didn't remember this statue ... Damn but it's really realistic ..." She comments, turning around.

This thing gives Adrien a sense of deja vu - but ... but this … I ... I've already seen - he thinks, forcing himself to stay motionless as Ladybug touches him.

"Oh, shall I be a statue, too! Everything would be so much easier. Why haven't we been molded together in the plaster of destiny?" Ladybug declaims, while Adrien feels his pulse increase. "Marble to marble, wax lips against wax lips, entwined for eternity.” the girl continues, hugging the back of Chat Noir's neck and getting up on tiptoe to bring her lips to his.

Chat Noir tries to move, but can’t, he is completely immobilized. Ladybug's lips are getting closer and closer to his, he can feel her breath on his lips, the girl closes her eyes and….

Adrien is sitting in the cinema next to Marinette; The opening credits of the latest film played by his mother are scrolling on the screen. The boy looks away from the screen, to peek at the profile of the girl next to him. Petite, her hair styled with two pigtails, in the darkness of the room he had mistaken her for Marinette, but looking at her carefully, with the reflections of the images on the screen, her hair seems to be of a different color and her face seems to wear a mask around her eyes ... is she Ladybug ?

The girl notices Adrien's gaze, and turns around smiling softly and whispers, “I once tried to kiss what I thought was the wax statue of the boy I like. But it wasn't a statue ”. The mask dissolves and Adrien is staring at Marinette’s blue eyes while her hands rests gently on his cheeks and starts to pull his face towards her. He can't take his gaze from her eyes and lets it go, unable to move.

Adrien wakes up suddenly, still seeing the image of those wonderful eyes in the dim light of the room.

"Wow," he whispers, hearing Plagg mutter and catching a green reflection out of the corner of his eye. "Plagg? I guess I wasn't the only one who revealed his secret identity ... "

“Adrien? What have you done now? What do you want to do?" kwami goes, flying in front of his face.

"I have to talk to Rena Rouge immediately," he says, sitting up on the bed while Plagg mumbles something incomprehensible.

“You mean you would like me to transform NOW? But you know what time it is? " Plagg asks sarcastically, crossing his paws on his chest. "And what would this very important thing be that you would like to ask ...."

“Plagg! Claws out! " Adrien interrupts him, assuming the aspect of Chat Noir. The boy takes the cane and opens it as a phone, touches the Rena Rouge icon and initiates a call.

Unexpectedly, on the other side he hears the voice of Rena Rouge, slightly breathless. “Chat Noir? What happens? She asks, surprised, a slight thud as she lands on a roof and continues, “An Akuma? God forbid ... well ".

Adrien is taken aback and interrupts her, “Hey, hey, Rouge… calm down! I ... I didn't think you answered! No, there is no Akuma is that ... listen, can we see each other for a moment? Like... now? behind Dupont’s school? " he asks, putting a hand behind his neck.

"Now?" she replies, even more surprised. “Are you sure we can't continue to talk about it by phone? Even if I don't think it's to wish me Merry Christmas".

Chat Noir scratches again the back of his neck, looking in the mirror he notices that one of the ears of the costume has dropped “Kinda.. you guessed it. No, is not for wishes. It's actually about today's fight, I need to know something and I prefer to talk about that face to face. "

Something like a sigh comes from the other side, then Rena Rouge replies, “Okay, Kitty, I'll feed Trixx and come, but… a short thing. See you now! " And cuts off the communication.

Chat Noir stands looking at the phone stick, perplexed, then tiptoes to the door and checks that it is closed, before opening the window and jumping out of the villa's garden.

It’s 2 AM the streets of Paris are still quite busy, two days before Christmas they are lit up and many clubs are open, even if not in that neighborhood.

Enjoying the feeling of freedom, Chat Noir takes a slightly longer tour than usual, passing just a short distance from Marinette's house. The boy stops on a nearby roof, hidden by chimneys, and peeks at his friend's attic, seeing it dark. He sighs as he thinks -  _ she will be sleeping. I really hope you don't remember that I have revealed my identity, tomorrow I have to talk to you and find out  _ \- then the race to Dupont resumes.

Moments later, Chat Noir stops on the terrace of a building behind the school he attends in civilian clothes, seeing immediately an orange flash. Rena Rouge.

"Hey Kitty, can you know what's so important to get me out at this hour?" she asks, marching towards Chat Noir. He swallows empty by instinctively taking half a step back.

"Hi, Rouge... calm down ... wait ... what were YOU doing awake and transformed at this hour?" he replies, "I was awakened by an awkward dream".

“ Ok, you're right, I had no reason to be transformed at this time of night. Except that I was doing a patrol ride! " answers Rena Rouge, raising her hands. “But I'm not a fortune-teller…. come on, get to the point” she continues, ignoring the provocation.

"Yes, sorry ..." Again Chat Noir puts a hand behind his head. "Ok, what I'm going to tell you has to stay between you and me, okay?" he begins, staring the girl into the amber eyes.

Alya is struck by the intensity of that look and nods. "O ... okay"

"Promise!" adds Chat Noir, without looking away.

Rena Rouge nods again "I promise ..."

“I need to know what happened during the battle with Ficcanaso. I think I made a mess! You see, yesterday I was at the ice rink and while… while I was running away to transform myself, that's maybe…” The boy hesitates, looking at the floor. “Maybe… I revealed my identity to a… er… civilian,” he then explains, pausing for a very long time. "Also… I think… it's crazy but I think I know who Ladybug is under the mask."

Rena Rouge opens her eyes wide and stammering slightly tries to reply, “O… okay. Wait, you were there too? Oh ... It could be complicated now. Let's sit down. " As he does so she reflects -  _ Great Alya, you should have thought that Chat Noir would ask you questions too! What a mess, how can I tell him without letting him know… Oh hell, maybe it's not even Adrien. But if it were ... Okay, I tell him, if it's not him nothing happens, breathe, Alya .. No! He said a civilian ... oh my God if Ladybug knew she would take the Miraculous away. I hope he is Adrien ... _ -

“I am sitting. Rouge? You are here? Me too? What do you mean?" Rena Rouge hears the voice of Chat Noir, crouched on the ground, staring at her perplexed and worried and rouses himself.

"Ah, yes, right ... well... so ..." hesitates the girl, sitting cross legged in front of Chat Noir. "I mean I was there, by chance, there were so many people ... Anyway, Ficcanaso hit me, but I'll never tell you what he made me say," she begins. "Then he hit Martine, do you remember her?" She sees Chat Noir nod and continues, “Here she was fantastic… however Ficcanaso managed to hit her and…. she said she touched your butt once, ” she said, winking at him. "And I must say ...." Chat Noir blushes like a pepper, "the girl has good taste."

Rena Rouge chuckles as Chat Noir turns even more red and glares at her "Then ... we fought and ... You said you record piano lessons." she looks at him with a sly look. “I didn't make you a musician”.

Chat Noir makes a gesture with his hand. "Forget it. Please go on, ”he says, visibly nervous, grabbing the tip of the tail of the costume that moves up and down.

"Well ... then Ladybug said she sees you ... secretly ..." Rena Rouge hesitates before continuing, studying the reactions of Chat Noir, who is now motionless, hands pressed to his knees. “And then… You said you… took your best friend to the cinema in her pajamas? Something like that."

Chat Noir winces slightly and covers his mouth with one hand. "Oh, man ..." he mumbles, then getting on all fours, turned towards Rena Rouge. "And Ladybug?"

“And… well she… I don't know, I was busy not getting hit by the Akuma, sorry…” she continues, moving back as Chat Noir approaches her. "  _ Are you sure  _ , Rouge?" he insists, making her jump.

"Then a mess happened, the building was collapsing and you two were almost buried ..." "she says, and stops for a moment to catch her breath ..

“That explains the bump…” notes Chat Noir. "Rouge, come on, go ahead!" he pursues her, getting a little closer and staring into her eyes again, with more intensity than before.

"And ... you said your father treats you like shit!" exclaims Rena Rouge, placing her hands behind her back to balance. Chat Noir turns pale and sits back on the ground. "What happens? What I've said?" he asks, thinking frantically -  _ I knew it was Adrien! Now the problem is ... how the hell do I tell him the rest, and at the same time keep him from finding out who I am? What the hell!  _ \- the girl straightens up and leans towards him.

Chat Noir looks at her and in a faint voice says, "Nothing … I’m fine" then thinks - _ Calm down, she can't have understood who my father is, breathe, Adrien _ \- taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down. “It's okay… Go ahead,” he urges her again.

Rena Rouge drops in a cold sweat thinking -  _ I must have hit a nerve. At this point I'm pretty sure it's Adrien! Either one way or another, I tell him. But in the right way or MY secret identity is burned too, damn it  _ . - Then she looks at the boy again and tries to assume an amused tone. "Right before the crash Ladybug said something absurd!"

"Something like?" asks Chat Noir

Rena Rouge thinks -  _ here we go. If I'm right, his reaction will be spectacular _ \- and instead she says, “ Like… Like… she almost kissed the guy she likes… thinking he was… a statue. Not to believe it is too absurd, right? " studying the boy’s reactions.

Chat Noir swallows empty and from pale he was instantly purple, eyes and mouth wide open. “What… who… when…” he stammers when he regains control, then his eyes fill with tears and he throws himself to Rena Rouge, hugging her tight. "Thanks!" he exclaims. “Thank you, Rouge, thank you! I was afraid of having ruined everything, instead ... thanks! " He lets her go and kisses her cheek, then jumps to his feet, grabs his baton and, after saying a fast "and Merry Christmas, Rena Rouge!" disappears towards the Eiffel Tower.

Rena Rouge remains motionless, stunned, her mouth open in amazement, she blinked a few times, then touches her cheek and finally smiles, slyly. "You are welcome, Sunshine... Merry Christmas to you too ...". The girl looks around, getting to her feet and dusting off her "Damn!" she blurts out. "And I can't even tell Mari!" .

The girl looks at the illuminated Eiffel Tower, sighs and thinks - _ What a nice Christmas present that would be, for her. She really deserves it. Okay Alya, let's go home, before Mum suspects anything _ \- then she catches her breath and leaps off the roof, headed home.


	30. Exchanging Gifts

"Good morning Tikki ..." Marinette greets the Kwami as she stretches, just after turning off the alarm.

"Good morning Marinette!" she replies, flying in front of her.

"Tell me I dreamed everything yesterday, please."

Kwami makes a smirk. “I'm afraid not, my friend, I'm afraid not. But it was only a matter of time, it's very rare that no one finds out who Ladybug is, or that she doesn't confess it to someone. But now, with Adrien, what are you going to do?"

"Don't make me think about it, Tikki," replies the girl covering her face with her hands. “I think… that for the moment I will keep the secret. It won't be easy, but I think that's the only thing I can do. I just wonder if ... if he also knows who Ladybug is now, that is, that is me. What a mess.” She concludes, with a sigh.

"So you think you don't tell him anything about Chat Noir?" Tikki asked, curious.

Marinette scratches her head thinking “For now, no. He wrote that he doesn't remember the battle, so maybe he won't remember that either. Instead, for that other thing ... I'm afraid, Tikki. I'm afraid it will create another ... "girl stops and shudders" well another Chat Blanc. Maybe it's a chance to give Alix the miraculous rabbit and ask her to take a look? "

"Don't think about it now, enjoy Christmas, Marinette," Tikki tries to comfort her as best she can. “Everyone will come to the store today for their good wishes, are you ready? By the way! Have you prepared the gift for Adrien? " she then asks her.

“ Damn! My gift for Adrien! " exclaims Marinette, almost jumping off the loft “I have to finish the gloves! I want to add something to those I had already done ... well now that I know ... I need something themed, like cat's paws!” She rushes to the sewing machine, but the rumbling of her stomach makes Tikki burst into laughter. "Ok, maybe after breakfast!" she exclaims, getting ready to go down to the kitchen.

Adrien opens his eyes before the alarm clock, stretches and turns to Plagg who sleeps blissfully, curled up on the pillow after the evening and the extra Camembert that he has eaten. Without waking him, the boy goes to the bathroom: looking in the mirror he notices the red eyes and slight dark circles, the result of the hours spent walking around the previous night.

While washing his face without much improvement, Adrien reflects on the night just passed 

\- _Crap, I guess last night's 2 am patrol was not such a great idea. On the other hand, I wouldn't have slept after what Rena Rouge told me! I can't believe it, for over a year she has been there, literally behind me and I have never noticed anything. Well no, I realized what a fantastic girl she is_ \- thinking about Marinette he can't hold back a smile - _but… Heck this is… too much. Well, Adrien, now the hard part begins. Keep it secret and don't tell anyone, not even her._ -

Lost in thought, Adrien Plagg does not notice that he wakes up, goes through the bathroom door, and looks at him with a grimace between amused and disgusted. “Hey, kitty, I didn't think you liked what you see so much, with those dark circles. Or is there something you should tell me? ”, The black Kwami teases him.

The boy rouses from his reflections and blushes when he realizes the expression on his face. "I was hoping all that Camembert would KO you for a couple more hours, Plagg," he scolds him, trying to ignore the taunt.

Plagg crosses his paws on his chest. “For your information, I can eat at least three times that amount of Camembert and have no consequences. Except that you spent almost two hours jumping across the rooftops, you forced me into a lot of extra work, especially after the fight with that nasty one. " The Kwami pauses, turning to the side, indignant and looking at his holder sideways. "By the way, is there still more of that delight left?"

From the shower Adrien replies, “No, you got it all tonight! Fortunately, because the smell is unbearable. Let me prepare that today we are going to Marinette for good wishes ... and I still don't know what to give her for Christmas ”.

“Well, Pigtails will surely have prepared something for you and you haven't even thought about it. You could give her some Camembert ”replies Plagg, then, after a few seconds of silence“ But not mine ”.

"Wait, in the shower I had an idea" exclaims Adrien coming out of the bathroom already dressed, turning on the computer and opening an internet page "I could give her the collector's edition of Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, the online version, so we can challenge each other even if my father won't let me out. ", he explains, as he clicks and completes the purchase. "He should arrive by lunchtime," he concludes.

"But isn't it that game where Pigtails beats you every time?" Plagg asks, teasing him.

“Plagg, we only played once. For that tournament and ... well I was distracted ... come on you know ... by the sweets that her father kept bringing! " Adrien replies, putting a hand behind his neck, embarrassed, making the Kwami laugh as he quickly hides behind the table football to avoid the Ladybug slipper that his wearer has just thrown.

The sound of the alarm makes Alya jump, and she sits up abruptly on the bed, looking for Trixx "Tell me I didn't dream, Trixx ... Tell me my best friends aren't Ladybug and Chat Noir!" ago, finally putting on her glasses.

The Kwami looks out from his corner behind the books to observe his holder with a smile "Oh no, Alya, it's them." he pauses to fly near her, then continues "You didn't expect you would find out like this, did you?" he finally asks.

“Oh no, really no…” Alya opens her eyes wide, struck by a sudden thought “Hey but that means Marinette…. Oh, man! In short, she and Adrien… " she looks at Trixx dreamily, her hands clasped close to her face "aaaah how romantic! Here, THIS just I would never have expected."

“Come on, Alya” the Kwami interrupts, “don't tell me you don't think those two are made for each other! Just look at them, and trust me, I've seen some of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sometimes they are perfect couples, but it also happened that they couldn't stand each other. "

"Well of course I think so, with all the times I've tried to make those two lovebirds stay alone .." she replies, ready, "Anyway I never expected to be the one to ... well to reveal their identities in this way ."

The girl takes off her tank top and shorts to put on a gray jumpsuit, continuing to talk to Trixx, who has moved behind some books to make her change. “Now, however, things get difficult because… I believe that the two of them have to keep the secret. I sure can't tell Marinette that I know Chat Noir's identity… They would skin me alive. Both."

"Yeah, and knowing you, you’re thrilled to be able to write something on Ladyblog!" Trixx adds, peeking out.

"You can say it for sure! But I will find something to write, I know… exclusive interview with Ladybug's Kwami! By the way, she seemed very sweet when I spoke to her .. Did you say her name is Tikki? "

"Exactly, that's right" confirms the orange Kwami, nodding.

From behind the door comes the voices of Etta and Ella, Alya's younger sisters, excited about the upcoming Christmas who are already fighting over gifts from older sister Nora.

"Hide, Trixx, before…." Alya begins, exactly when the door opens and the two little pests rush into the room.

"Alya!" Etta says, taking her right hand,

"Alya!" Ella says, taking her by the left,

"Is it true that today you are going to your friend Marinette?" Etta asks her, climbing onto her sister's bed "Can you bring us the macarons, her father is doing?" Ella exclaims, then she looks at her twin and, in chorus, “I want more!”.

Alya stands between the two, pulling Etta out of bed “Sure, little pests, I'll bring you a lot! But now get out! I was changing and I didn't finish yet. Let's go! Have you already had breakfast?"

"Yes" they both reply

"Well then it's my turn now, come on, go away!" she concludes, pushing the two girls out and closing the door behind them, leaning her back against the door and snorting. “Okay, I had already changed. But if I wasn't telling them that, they would not go! " she mutters "I'll bring you something later, Trixx .."

"Don't worry! Tikki will certainly give me some sweets today” he replies from his hiding place, just before his holder leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Marinette goes to work and adds cat footprints on the palms of the gloves she had already prepared for Adrien. As she puts them in the bag with the Christmas decorations, Tikki flies beside her “Marinette, did you remember the note this time? And, listen, don't you think the reference to the cat is a bit ... too much? " she asks, peeking into the bag.

The other looks back at her “Of course Tikki that…. you're right, the card ! I was forgetting it AGAIN! " Marinette facepalmes her "And now ... now what doI write to him?"

Kwami, after raising her eyes to the sky, looks at her "Well, what about Merry Christmas from Marinette?" she proposes, moving onto a block of colored sheets and passing one to her friend.

“Uhmmm” Marinette reflects “Yeah, I think it's the best. Simple and effective” she comments, taking the piece of paper and writing on it the phrase suggested by Tikki, adding a little heart as a dot of Marinette's I.

"That's it" she comments at the end, putting it in the bag "And let's hope that this time Nathalie does not get involved with it as with the scarf" then pauses "Ah, and for the reference to the cat ... I can always say that he seems to like cats."

"Or maybe just because you found them cute?" suggests Tikki “But in my opinion he won't ask you anything and he'll like them a lot! And for Alya?"

Marinette takes an orange bag, removing a box from the inside "Ah, for her I bought this red cover for the mobile phone to which I have attached a ring, if you turn it like this" she takes the phone and sticks a finger inside the ring “You can use it with one hand without fear of it falling, but if you turn it like this” she puts it on the table turning the ring to support it “you can record video. She will be very happy”. She finishes talking and puts the cover and box inside the bag together with a red note, "well" She concludes "for this year I'm fine with the gifts!" pointing to a brown paper bag next to the table.

After lunch Sabine reopens the pastry shop and while she is turning the sign on the door she finds Alya in front of her, with an orange anorak and a bag in her hand who greets her with her hand. Next to her, there’s Nino with the usual red cap and headphones around his neck.

“Oh, hello Alya, Nino, Merry Christmas” she greets them as she opens the door.

The girl enters the room unfastening her anorak. “Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Is Marinette up? I have her gift! "

“Sure,” Sabine replies, “go up, go to the back of the shop, since there is still no one in the shop… go through the workshop and turn left! And I already told you, call me Sabine, okay?"

"Okay yes ... er Sabine" replies Alya, looking at her boyfriend "Wait for me here, I'll be right back eh!" winking at him.

"Agree. Say hello to Marinette! " he says, shrugging his shoulders, then looks at Sabine "Thank you, Merry Christmas Miss Dupain-Cheng!".

The two start talking about this and that as Alya slips into the back room, crosses it and takes the stairs to the floor above.

Alya's voice comes muffled from the trap door “Mari? can I come in?"

The sound makes Marinette jump as she is combing her usual pigtails “Eh? Alya? I wasn't expecting you! Come inside!" she replies, as soon as she has caught her breath.

The girl opens the hatch, enters the room and rushes to hug her friend, who looks at her with wide eyes in amazement "Hey and this for what ..."

"And you ask? My best friend is… she is… she is my myth and… and a superheroine and… and I can't tell anyone, but at least I can be super proud of her! " Alya breaks away from the embrace and looks at her “You are fantastic, Marinette! Merry Christmas!" she exclaims, handing her a red package "From me and Trixx," she says, while the Kwami peeks out from the shoulder strap.

Marinette is still a little shocked by the reaction of her best friend but she recovers immediately "Eh ... yes, the gift ... Here is mine" she exclaims, handing her the orange bag "Merry Christmas, Alya!" then she goes to close the hatch "And speaking of the other thing ... I have to introduce you to someone" she says, as Tikki comes out of her hiding place "She is Tikki, the Kwami of Creation"

"Hi Alya, I'm happy to be able to talk to you at last!" she greets her with a cheerful tone, flying close to her, immediately imitated by Trixx who greets the other Kwami.

“It's a pleasure for me too… yesterday we couldn't show up! I wanted to tell you that I am happy that Marinette can count on a friend like you, Tikki."

Alya sits on a cushion on the carpet and shifts the focus to Marinette "And now let's talk about interesting things" she begins, focusing her amber eyes on her friend and rubbing her hands "What do you think you do with ... Sunshine?"

Marinette's cheeks turn red and hot as the girl swallows empty "Er ... hmm ... I ... well" she stammers, then moves her gaze to the carpet and lowers her voice "I thought not to tell him anything, for now .. there these are things that… that have happened and… ”she pauses for a long time, expression sad and worried at the same time “I can't say anything until I'm sure it can't happen. Sorry Alya, we're friends but ... it before you ask me, but I don't want to talk about. I’m sorry."

"Ah" says the other, looking at Marinette and her expression with a quizzical air "But ... Ok, sorry. I shouldn't have meddled” she stops “When you feel like it, I'm here, you know”.

"I know, thanks Alya ..." Marinette agrees, quickly wiping a tear and trying to compose herself. "I'm fine. Except a lot of things have happened since yesterday. So no, I won't say anything for now. But who knows, maybe I can not stammer in front of Adrien now! "

"Here, this is the right attitude!" Alya exclaims, jumping up “Shall we go down? I think the others will arrive any minute, and then my little sisters want your parents' macarons!"

A few minutes later the two girls enter the shop, which in the meantime is filling up with customers rushing to make their last purchases for Christmas. Marinette sees Nino's cap and goes to greet him, exchanging two kisses "Merry Christmas, Nino!" to which he replies "Merry Christmas, dudette!".

Seeing the crowded shop she looks at her friend "Alya, you told me that your sisters wanted macarons, but I think you'll have to queue like the others, we arrived late"

The other observes the ten or so waiting customers and sighs, noting that her boyfriend had already been served "Yeah ... do you mind if I go to get in line?"

“It's better, yes ...” Marinette replies, looking at her parents “Mom? I'll give you help!" she exclaims, passing behind the counter.

Half a dozen customers have joined behind Alya and the girl is almost at her turn when Marinette sees a well-known gray car coming through the window and begins to feel her pulse increase. "I think someone is coming" Sabine whispers to her daughter, making her blush "go ahead, I'll go on!".

Marinette smiles at her mother and rushes to the other side of the counter just as the car stops in front of the shop and Adrien gets out, wearing a gray jacket, a cap pulled down on his head and the blue scarf made by Marinette.

The boy opens the door of the pastry shop and enters, passing by Alya and Nino.

He quickly hugs them both as they exchange good wishes, then turns around, looking for a slightly more embarrassed Marinette than usual, and begins as soon as he sees her with "Hi Marinette, are you okay after yesterday?" as he takes off his cap and remains with his hand behind his neck, as he always does when he is uncomfortable.

She looks at him - _Is it from the cold or has he turned red?_ \- she wonders, greeting him “h ... hello, well, everything .. well, you are .. er, I'm fine. You? ". Sabine and Tom also appear from behind the counter, greeting the boy with a gesture.

Adrien responds to the greeting, then rummages in the bag to extract a flat and thin box, about 20 by 10 centimeters, wrapped with a nice red bow and approaching Marinette says "Merry Christmas!", Then hands her the box, staring into her eyes , thinking - _How did I not notice it before .._. - feeling his cheeks warm up and looking away.

She notices it and after a little hesitation, she takes the box "Thank you .." she says in a low voice "I also gave you a prepa ... uff" clenches her free hand in a fist and clears her throat "I also prepared you a gift".

Marinette moves a couple of steps towards the door of the back room, puts her arm inside and reaches out to take the gift and as she does so she hits an oven shovel that falls with a noise that makes everyone jump. "Sorry…." she whispers, redder than Ladybug's costume, while Adrien shrugs and smiles at her again with his hand behind his neck ..

She looks at him and thinks - _THAT smile ... I want to die now ..._ \- as she gives the boy the package. “Merry Christmas, Adrien,” she whispers, trying to look him in the eye without stammering.

"Adrien, sorry, out here is your ... er ... driver" Tom's loud voice startles the two boys "I think he's in a bit of a hurry, what can I give you?"

Adrien looks around, noticing that the shop has practically emptied, except for Alya and a couple of other customers “Oh, yeah! Excuse me, Mr. Dupain, I have Nathalie's list here ”he says, approaching the counter and handing the man a yellow post-it. He takes it, reads it, nods and leans under the counter, pulling out a couple of ready-made paper bags with the bakery logo.

"I have a very good memory for these things," he says, putting the bags in a shopper and handing it to the boy, "Miss Nathalie will take care of it as usual."

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng ... Merry Christmas!" exclaims Adrien, then looks at Marinette "Well ... I have to ... I really have to go, now ... you know, the Gorilla ..." he hesitates a moment and continues "Bye Marinette, let me know if ... well if you liked the gift", then he turns to the exits, feeling himself blushing again and exits, passing right next to Alya, hoping she hasn't noticed.

“Bye, Adrien! Thank you for the gift… yeah… we'll talk later!” Marinette replies, saying the last part of the sentence to the closed door.

"Marinette, would you come a moment in the back, I have to ask you something?" says Sabine, as soon as Adrien left the pastry shop.

"Yes mum" Marinette nods going into the back room, "sure ... what's going on?"

"Could you explain to me why today the embarrassment was so thick that you can cut with a knife between you and Adrien?" Sabine asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Mum! Here you see it may be that Adrien has noticed that I like him ..." the girl replies

"It may be, eh? And then?" Sabine repeats, with a half smile and a sigh of relief

"Well ..." Marinette continues, blushing violently "and maybe he likes me" she says, all in one breath, becoming redder than Ladybug's costume "well, mom, it's embarrassing, you know what these things are like, no ... Please don't say anything to dad"

Sabine looks at her daughter with a smile and hugs her "But how tender you are, my little one ..." then stretches out her arms to look her straight in the eye "Look, that boy is smitten with you!"

Marinette gapes at her, but Sabine continues "Trust me, they're mom’s superpowers" smiling.

The girl remains speechless, while her mother gives her a pat on the cheek “Don't worry, when you find the moment you will tell him… and you will see that he will reciprocate! Let's go back there, come on”, she concludes, returning to the shop followed by a stunned Marinette.


	31. Chapter 31

The trap door of Marinette's room opens and she climbs the few steps, closing it immediately after "Ugh" she snorts "You know, Tikki it's nice to have so many friends, but ... what an effort with these gifts" she complains to the Kwami coming out of her usual clutch bag to rest on the back of the chair, smiling at her friend.

"You're right. I didn't expect Kagami to come, you told me that her family doesn't celebrate Christmas"

"I didn't expect it either," Marinette agrees "By the way, get ready because tonight we're going to bring her the Miraculous of the Dragon. I decided that as I gave it to Alya, she must have one too. I am undecided about what to do with the Turtle's one, but I think sooner or later I will entrust it to Nino. Hawkmoth hasn't had time to hit the old holders yet but he could do it at any time,” she explains, sitting down on the chaise.

“And I was also thinking about the Bee Miraculous. I mean, Chloé did what she did and for now I can't trust her. Although, in the end, she returned the Miraculous to me with no problems. I was afraid of having to take it by force, but instead she gave it to me ... I don't understand. Maybe I should have given it to her at the beginning, when her parents were Akumatized, but it all happened so quickly and I…. " Marinette stops abruptly, her expression suddenly grim.

Tikki approaches her “Marinette? Don't think about it, what's done is done now. "

"Yes Tikki, you're right, but I can't help but think that all those mistakes have consequences" she replies, looking at her

“Of course,” her Kwami agrees, “but we all make mistakes, the important thing is to learn not to repeat them. You have a huge responsibility and… You risked, using all the Miraculous, to save me and Plagg and… you were magnificent." Tikki continues to observe Marinette, her expression becoming less somber "Tell me, what did you think you were doing with the Bee Miraculous?"

Marinette blushes slightly “You are… you are always nice to me Tikki. Thank you… Ah, yes… Alya was impressed by Martine's courage and… I wanted to offer it to her, temporarily. I know, I don't know her but it's not for everyone to throw oneself in defense of… well, strangers! What do you think about it?"

“Well, you are the Guardian, and I trust you. Maybe also ask Chat Noir what he thinks, you could go together to talk to her, what do you think?" Tikki replies, feeling proud of her holder’s courage.

"Sounds like a great idea!" the girl replies “I hope not to be embarrassed with him as before in the shop but… I didn't know what to say! Even mom has noticed! " she comments as she blushes again.

Tikki chuckles "Yeah ... But for you it's almost normal, Instead it's the first time I've seen Adrien like this."

"Eh, you're right ..." Marinette agrees, unable to hold back a smile. "Going back to the previous speech, tonight we go to Kagami, and along the way I notice Chat Noir, I don't know where Martine lives but he took her home when we saved her."

For Adrien, Christmas Eve dinner was the usual boring dinner. Gabriel dined with him without practically saying a word and Adrien, after dinner and back in his room, simply finds a package on his bed. The boy puts it aside and sits on the mattress with a sigh, looking at Marinette's package "I'll open it tomorrow" he mutters "Who knows if she has already opened mine. I hope she'll like it ".

"Oh, sure yes!" Plagg comments while eating a wheel of Camembert "what did you write on the note?" he then asks.

“I wrote… um… Merry Christmas to a special friend and then I signed. Why do you ask me that?" he answers.

"Well, since you have now discovered that Pigtails is the love of your life ..."

Adrien interrupts him "Except her name is Marinette, and then you know I've decided to keep the secret!"

Plagg starts to retort but stops, as if he is listening to something that only he hears "Speak of the devil ... there is a message from Ladybug" he says a few seconds later.

The boy looks at him, curious "A message?" He gets out of bed, then stops. “Hey, last Christmas on Christmas Eve too we went out secretly! Are you ready this time?"

"And who forgets my ..." grumbles the Kwami "But this time bring some Camembert with you!" he exclaims aloud.

Adrien rolls his eyes “You always think about food… Plagg! Claws out! "

A flash of green light and Chat Noir grabs the baton, opening it in phone mode.

A couple of touches and from the object comes the voice of Ladybug "Hello, Kitten, I know that maybe you were expecting Santa Claus but ... I'm dressed in red too, I guess you'll have to make do with me." Ladybug chuckles, then the voice continues, “I thought I could… er we could entrust the Bee Miraculous, see you at our usual place in, say an hour? We decide what to do and then maybe we bring it. " a pause "Well ... see you later".

Chat Noir scratches his head, then tries to call Ladybug, but the bugphone rings and the voicemail goes off immediately. “Ah… sure Mylady, anything for you. See you later." he records the message and sends it, remaining transformed and starting to walk around the room.

After 5 minutes without an answer, Adrien releases the transformation before digging a groove in the floor by dint of going back and forth and turns on the computer waiting for the time of the appointment with his Lady.

Ladybug lands on a roof, and looks around trying to orient herself in that part of the city she knows little about -Manor Tsurugi should be one of those villas over there - she thinks, looking at a couple of early 20th century style villas a hundred yards away.

The girl shivers from the cold and throws the yoyo on the nearest lamppost, balancing on the horizontal pole. The sky promises snow and the night of Christmas Eve is quiet in that upscale neighborhood. Ladybug goes down in front of the gate of the first villa, but that's not what interests her - It should be the other one - she reflects, running to the next gate - well, this is it - she concludes, spinning the yoyo to climb the building on the opposite side of Street.

Ladybug mutters "Where will her room could be?" while observing the dark windows on the upper floor of the villa. As if she had heard it, a window lights up and Ladybug, peering up, sees a black hair and recognizes Kagami. The girl takes a leap, throwing the yoyo and using it as a pendulum to reach the roof of the villa, at the lighted window.

A few seconds and Ladybug knocks on the glass, making the Japanese jump, who rushes to grab a Bokken from the corner of the room and in a leap is next to the window.

“Kagami? I'm Ladybug, don't worry! " the other whispers from the outside leaning over the opening.

Kagami opens the window, eyes wide with surprise “Ladybug? What happens? Another Akuma? " she asks in a whisper, alarmed.

"No no, quiet no Akuma" Ladybug smiles at the girl "Would you have welcomed Santa Claus like this too?" she asks her, to ease the tension, then looks at her more seriously "I have to talk to you, can I come in?".

The Japanese girl crosses the room, furnished in light wood with red accents and a western bed, to lock the door. "Come in, but be quiet." always speaking in a low voice. She wears the usual short pleated tartan skirt from school, instead of a jacket she has a turtleneck sweater in the same color as the black socks.

Ladybug takes an oval box from inside the yo-yo , under Kagami's curious gaze “This is the Miraculous of the Dragon, which you have already had the opportunity to use. I'm here to ask you, if you want, to become its bearer, at least temporarily. You will keep it with you in self-defense, in case Hawkmoth tries anything against you "she pauses, looking the other girl in the eye and studying her reactions" Needless to say, if Ryuko is needed in combat, I'll call you. " another pause "Nobody should know you have this Miraculous, I realize it's a big responsibility, and if you don't feel comfortable with that, you don't have to accept it."

Kagami holds Ladybug's gaze, then moves it to the box and swallows empty "Here, I ..." hesitates a moment "You're doing me a great honor, Ladybug, trusting me up to this point. I do not know what to say. I don't think I deserve it "

The other does not move her gaze and says, still in a low voice, “Instead I really think that you are the right person to have it. Self-defense aside, you are one of the few people I would trust without hesitation ”.

Kagami reflects for a few moments, serious "I ... Okay, Ladybug" replies with a slight bow "I accept."

Ladybug's face opens in a smile and she hands the box to the Japanese, solemnly saying “Kagami Tsurugi, I entrust you with the Miraculous of the Dragon. You will keep it with you in secret, to protect it and protect you from Hawkmoth. Use it for the greater good."

Kagami takes the box in both hands and bows “Thank you for this honor. I will prove myself worthy ”.

“Thanks to you” Ladybug replies “I'm sure you will be. Longg will explain everything to you. Ah, she has a sweet tooth for lychees, but I think she'll easily find a food she likes if you don't have any. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ladybug ..." Kagami replies, almost without thinking "Now you better leave, my mother has excellent hearing, it would be a bit complicated to explain what you are doing here" she whispers, opening the window as the girl dressed in red can get out.

“ I hope you don't have to use it too soon, the Miraculous, but it's best to be careful. Stay safe. , ”she says goodbye, jumping onto the ledge and tying the yo-yo to a lamppost outside the railing.

"Be careful too!" Kagami greets her "Good luck!" ago, while Ladybug rushes towards the lamppost.

The area of the Sacre Coeur basilica is crowded for the Christmas Mass and Ladybug is forced to hide next to a dormer window, on a nearby roof. She takes the Bugphone and calls Chat Noir, who immediately replies with a cheerful "Hey, Bugaboo, you couldn't wait to hear from me, don't you huh?"

“You're always the same, Chat Noir” she replies, trying not to laugh “change of plans, I arrived and there are too many people here. Montparnasse skyscraper? It should be closed! If not, the terrace of the TV building. "

“Montparnasse is fine, Mylady! See you there in 10 minutes! " the boy replies immediately, closing the communication.

Ladybug looks at the bugphone vaguely in frustration, then heads towards the skyscraper, illuminated with the colors of the French flag. When she gets there the building is deserted and Chat Noir has already arrived, Ladybug sees him sitting on the parapet of the terrace and approaches without making a noise, with a lump in her throat when she hears him humming the same rhyme he sang when he became Chat Blanc. The girl takes a deep breath to calm down and then calls him "Kitten, I'm here!".

Chat Noir turns around with a smile, getting up with a fluid movement and taking the few steps that separate them "Hey, hello ... I arrived first" he replies, a hand behind his neck "And Merry Christmas, Mylady"

"Thanks, you too." she replies, smiling "Listen, I didn't want to waste you too much time, let's sit down, that we could talk better seated, and then it's also cold" she continues, approaching one of the benches of the lookout "for the Miraculous of the Bee, I thought I'd go and ask to Martine if she wanted to help us. "

Chat Noir sits next to her "Hmmmm" reflects "Are you cold?" he asks Ladybug, who is sitting with her legs bent, feet on the bench and hugging her knees. "Do you mind?" he asks, moving closer and putting his arm around her shoulders, as he feels his cheeks turn red, like the girl's. -  _ Ok Adrien but don't overdo it, - _ he says to himself.

Ladybug blushes too, but lets him, enjoying the warmth for a few moments of silence, "So, what do you think?" he insists, turning her head to look Chat Noir in the face.

"What do I think ... Well, I mean, why her?" he asks

“Rena Rouge told me she didn't hesitate a moment to defend two guys who had been hit by Ficcanaso, getting in the way and attracting her attention. And then we saw her fight an Akumatized and she gave us a lot of trouble, remember? "

"Well, you're right, about the second thing." Chat Noir agrees "I don't remember the other one, but I don't see why we shouldn't trust Rena Rouge's words" the boy pauses, playing with the rattle "Do you want to go talk to her? I remember where she lives and it's not too far from here "

"It was just what I thought I was doing, kitten" Ladybug exclaims standing up and leaving her partner to look at her a little disappointed.

Chat Noir shrugs “So let's go, follow me!”, Taking the stick from the belt and approaching the balcony balustrade, from which a jump emerges and slows down the fall by spinning the stick.

"Hey! It is not a race! I don't know where we have to go! " Ladybug retorts, running after him.

Confirming Chat Noir's prediction, a few minutes later the two arrive in front of  62 Rue Taitbout, or rather on the roof above the door. "Here we are, I don't know exactly what the apartment is" says Chat Noir as soon as Ladybug reaches him "But maybe ..." he gestures to Ladybug to be quiet as she gets into listening position, "it should be that window there" he exclaims, after several seconds, pointing to a window below them with the shutters wide open "I hear the sounds of a video game .. the senses of a cat, you know ...".

"Let's see if your ears work," she replies, tying the yo-yo to the fireplace and descending head down towards the indicated window, under the astonished gaze of Chat Noir.

Ladybug peeks into the window illuminated by the light of a screen and actually, illuminated by the PC screen and an LED reading lamp, recognizes the silhouette of Martine with a pair of headphones: she is more or less dressed like when they saved her from the Akuma, only a tank top and sweatpants, cutted to the knee height, while her other clothes are piled on a chair next to the unmade bed, in the opposite corner of the room, a cage with a budgie.

Chat Noir looks at his partner hanging upside down from an unusual point of view, swallowing empty -  _ But how did I not realize it was Marinette?  _ \- he asks himself, then he collects himself and asks "So?", receiving a thumbs up in response from Ladybug, who immediately knocks on the window.

Martine's budgie whistles alarmed as she winces and whirls around taking off her headphones. The girl, with an expression of total amazement, rushes to open the window, and almost falls backwards when Ladybug is joined by Chat Noir, who greets her with his hand.

“La-Ladybug? Chat Noir? What the hell are you doing here? Come in, on "she stammers, stepping aside and clearing a bit of the floor of the room, between the front door, the bed and the desk chair there is in fact a trail of clothes, a boot, a sock, the another boot and the other sock, a wrinkled black sweatshirt, a green T-shirt, the leg of a pair of jeans peeps out from under the desk.

The two heroes look around the tiny apartment "Sorry for the intrusion, but we wanted to talk to you" she begins, while Chat Noir looks around curiously, noticing the budgie, with ruffled feathers, whistling from the cage.

"Ah, yeah ... wow." Martine looks at them still amazed "here, I ... I would make you sit but .. I don't know where. He is Loki. " points to the budgie "Enough, Loki, they're friends! He won't eat you! " she concludes, pointing to Chat Noir

"Don't worry" he replies "we're also standing .. nice place, anyway"

Martine looks at him "Ok, so ... what brings you around here?" she asks, looking at them both.

"Well" Ladybug begins "Rena Rouge told us that yesterday at the ice palace, you were very brave to stand in front of Ficcanaso"

"Thank you but ... it was nothing that, you know, I have been living here alone for three years, since I was 14, what do you want an Akumatized to be! " Martine replies, with a wave of her hand to minimize.

"Ah, do you really live alone?" ago Chat Noir, amazed

“Chat Noir! You're always the same nosy person! " ladybug scolds him, putting her hands on her hips and making Martine laugh out loud

"Sorry, it's just that you are a really nice couple!" she says, watching them blush, with Chat Noir who immediately makes the shape of the heart with her hands “See? she understood everything! ”, while Ladybug exclaims“ But we are not a couple! ”, snorting towards the boy.

"Back to you, Martine" Ladybug turns serious and looks at her "I wanted ... er we wanted to ask you if you felt like receiving, temporarily and if needed, the Bee Miraculous"

Martine drops into the armchair “What? I? Wait, isn't Queen Bee the Mayor's daughter? " she blurts out.

"Well here, let's say ... At the moment she is not in charge" replies Ladybug

"Ok, but I insist: why me?" Martine repeats, more and more amazed

“Why… you didn't hold back and you didn't hesitate a moment to help those guys, distracting Ficcanaso to allow us to intervene. It's not for everyone. " the other pauses "Of course if I accept you will have to keep it completely secret, Hawkmoth already knows too much"

“Eh… but it really was nothing! I only did what was right to do! " she retorts, spreading her arms

"And this is exactly the right attitude!" Chat Noir intervenes “You intervened because it had to be done! You would be perfect for the Bee Miraculous! "

"Okay ... how long do I have to think about it?" says Martine, suddenly serious

"There is no rush .. when you feel like it, we will give you a way to contact us through ..." Ladybug replies, looking at her

Martine moves her gaze to a framed photo hanging above her desk, a smiling couple and a little dark haired girl with braids. then she interrupts her “I've decided. I accept. What should I do?"

"Ah" Ladybug says, following her gaze "Okay", she nods, opening the yoyo and getting the usual amazed looks when she takes out an oval box and opens it.

From the box, in a flash of yellow light, Pollen, the Kwami of the Bee Miraculous, emerges.

Pollen makes a little bow to each of the others “Ladybug .. Chat Noir .. My Queen .. my respects! I am Pollen, Kwami of the Bee Miraculous."

Martine jumps on the armchair and backs up against the desk "h - hello?" she stammers, taken by surprise.

“Pollen, as we told you, this is Martine. She will be your holder instead of Chloé if your powers are needed "explains Ladybug, handing the box to the girl

The Kwami nods to the Guardian, "I'm sorry for Chloé, I did my best to convince her", then turns "Honored to meet you, Martine".

"Nice to meet you .." the girl says, taking the comb out of the box and trying to fix it to her short hair "what should I do now?"

“It's simple, you have to put it on and say  _ Pollen, buzz on _ when you're ready, then you have to choose a hero name” explains the yellow and black Kwami.

"A name eh ... I have it!" Martine exclaims "I think ... I think I'm ready" she continues, getting up from the chair "Can I try?" she asks Ladybug.

"Of course, then you will return the Miraculous to me and when we will need you, we will find you" Ladybug explains.

“Okay… then Pollen! Buzz on! " Martine declaims

A golden light envelops her and the girl begins to worry, feeling the already few clothes dissolve and become the superheroine costume, concern immediately replaced by amazement and curiosity, while observing the result of the transformation in the mirror of the small wardrobe.

"Wow!" she comments, pleasantly surprised.

Now she wears a yellow skin tight suit that highlights her shapes, black boots and three black lines that widen at the back on the upper legs. The forearms and hands are covered with black gloves and on the shoulders there are other black lines that end on the stand-up collar.

On the belt a small yellow top with black stripes. The hair has grown longer, and is now styled in a high ponytail, tied with a long yellow ribbon. Two symmetrical bee-shaped combs appeared on the sides of the head. The eyes are surrounded by a yellow mask edged in black.

“Wow…” she repeats “is it… is it me? Coo!"

"Exactly. And yes, you're really cool!" confirm the other two. "And you think you haven't tried to run with it.. But have you chosen a name?" asks Chat Noir

"Yes: I'll be Honey B" she replies, solemnly, then, after a pause "Ok, guys, sorry but ... what happened to my clothes?"

“Don't worry” Ladybug replies with a smile “It had the same effect on me too, the first time… Actually, to be honest I was terrified! But don't worry, just say or think 'Pollen buzz off' and they'll be back as they were. Remember, when you release the transformation, you turn back exactly as you were when you transformed."

“Okay, buzz off” Martine replies, while another flash of yellow light brings her back to her tank top and sweatpants.

"Now we have to go!" Ladybug exclaims, taking back the box of the Miraculous "You keep an eye on the news, and if we need you, we will call you!"

Martine opens the "Agreed, Ladybug ... is ...I do not know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Ladybug replies, still smiling "Bye and Merry Christmas" Chat Noir adds to the greetings. The two go out the window from where they entered, leaving Martine watching them disappear on the roofs.

"Chat Noir, we better go home now, it's about to snow!" Ladybug says when they have walked away and stop on the roof of a hotel to catch their breath "I wouldn't want to get sick, as good as it is to go around so aimlessly".

He looks at her "I'm worried about a cold, if I can stay close to you, Mylady" he replies, then moving his gaze to the clouds illuminated by the city lights.

“You're always the same melodramatic, Chaton. But thank you ”Ladybug retorts, smiling. “Now I really have to go, my parents may find that I'm out and that would be a big problem. See you soon, Chat Noir "saying so Ladybug approaches her friend and, after a short hesitation, gives him the canonical two kisses on the cheeks "Merry Christmas again! " she whispers, then jumps away throwing the yo-yo.

Chat Noir remains motionless, red-hot cheeks, watching the silhouette of the girl disappear behind a building.


	32. Christmas

Ladybug jumps on the terrace above her room feeling even more the bitter cold on her cheeks, now as the same color as her mask. She opens the hatch and leaves the transformation when she gets off, arriving on the bed already in her pajamas and hurrying to close the hatch so as not to let the first snowflakes in

"Tikki!" exclaims Marinette "Maybe I exaggerated with the two kisses .. now surely he will suspect something!".

The kwami rolls her eyes “No, Marinette, calm down. Except it's not the first time you've greeted Chat Noir like that, but there's nothing strange! "

"But yeah, last time I was ... that is ..." tries the other

Tikki interrupts her "Don't start one of your movies in your head now! I know what that gaze means!" flies in front of her friend's face, then continues "You saw, he treated you as usual too, so he certainly won't remember the fight."

"But he could have talked to Alya!" the girl objects, slipping under the covers.

“It could, sure. But he may also not have done it or decided not to tell you anything. Do you want me to go talk to Plagg? " Tikki begins to feel impatient vaguely.

"No, no it's not necessary ..." Marinette pauses tapping a finger on her lips "Maybe you're right and I worry too much" stops again, interrupted by a yawn.

The girl checks the time on the mobile phone display: 1 am "Now it's better to sleep though, it's really late." She said in a low voice, "Good night, Tikki" reaching out to turn off the light.

"Goodnight, Marinette," the Kwami replies

Marinette hears the alarm on her cell phone, mumbles, turns it off and turns away, imitated by Tikki, who slips under the covers. Half an hour later, Sabine knocks on the trap door “Marinette! Are you still in bed? Nonna Gina is here! "

The girl jumps to sit on the bed “Ah! Nonna Gina! I'll be right there! " going down the steps of the mezzanine two by two, she greets Tikki “Good morning, sleepyhead! I'm going to say hello to Nonna Gina, wait for me here, okay? "

"Look who's talking ..." she mumbles, then in an understandable way "Okay Marinette!" the little creature answers, yawning.

Marinette ignores her slippers, opens the hatch and goes down the ladder, throwing herself in to embrace her grandmother “Nonna! How much time! Merry Christmas!"

Nonna Gina returns the hug, then moves away a bit and observes her granddaughter “Damn, how much you've grown! I was wondering who this young lady hugging me was! " turns to take a Christmas package and pass it to Marinette “Merry Christmas! And… and where did your pigtails go? Did you know that with your hair down you risk killing hearts at school? "

Marinette turns red “But Nonna! I just couldn't wait to say hello! " she exclaims, then takes the package "Thanks for the gift!"

Gina gestures with her hand “I see it, you're still in your pajamas! It's the least I can do, I never see my only granddaughter! Your dad told me that… well you had a crush on Chat Noir! And that he and you were also hit by an Akuma just like happened to me! Tell me dear, were you scared? "

Marinette gives Tom a dirty look, then looks at her bare feet, embarrassed "Well... yes Nonna... it's ... it was ... Well you know, he's a hero, he's a handsome boy ... But he was already in love with someone else" a pause as she thinks  _ “If I had known who Chat Noir was then, Dad wouldn't have been Akumatized”  _ then continues “Fear? No, I was sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir would have saved me, like last time, and as it happened later, when I was" the girl shivers "Akumatized me ..."

"I knew that I have a brave niece!" exclaimsher grandmother, interrupting her with a hug “After you will tell me everything, now go get dressed as you risk getting cold! In the meantime, I'll prepare your breakfast, latte with cioccolato like I know how to do. "

"Okay, I'll do it now" concludes the girl, going back to the room.

“Are you all right, Marinette? You're all red!" asks Tikki as soon as she sees her go up

"Yes ... dad and Nonna embarrassed me but it's okay" she replies with a smile, stopping at the ring of her cell phone "Who will be on Christmas morning?" she asks in a low voice, then sees the image of Adrien on the display and is petrified “Oh my God Tikki! Adrien! What do I do now? "

"Well, answer!" goes the kwami, spreading her paws thinking -  _ she’ll never changes  _ -

"Oh yeah, sure ... I answer" Marinette stammers grabbing the phone and almost dropping it. Finally, after a deep breath, she manages to touch the answer icon "H-hello?" she says, turning on the video as well.

"Hey! Hi Marinette" says the image of Adrien in a cheerful tone "I disturb you?"

"Eh ... no of course you don't Adrien, distrub ... er, don't disturb, Adrien!" the girl flounders as usual -  _ Marinette, think it's Chat Noir and you're Ladybug!  _ \- she says to herself, biting her tongue.

"I was wondering if you had already opened my gift and if you liked it" he continues, his smile widening "And ... you look great with your hair down!"

"I? Th-thanks… ”she stammers, blushing again“ Er. No, I did not, really. Nonna Gina arrived this morning and I did not have time ... But I can open it right now!" Marinette answers, putting down the phone and taking the rectangular package.

She opens it with some slight difficulty, then forgets the embarrassment and opens her eyes wide recognizing the content “Adrien! It's the collector's edition of Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, the one with the online mode! It's ... it's… wonderful, thank you! "

“I bought a copy for myself too, so we can play together! Max bought it too! " adds Adrien from the phone "If your parents leave you" then concludes.

“Well… I think Dad won't have any problems, after all you are not a stranger, and we just play together! I'll have to ask him but I think he'll want to play it too. Thank you so much, you were too kind! " she explains, all happy “And you? Did you open mine? " she asks back, after exchanging glances with Tikki.

"Er" Adrien puts a hand behind his neck "well yes, I opened it, they are beautiful gloves, you guessed the exact yarn of the scarf my father gave me, you were fantastic ..." then he pauses "like … As always, Marinette. Thank you very much."

"N-nothing, Adrien ..." Marinette replies, embarrassed again

"But ... listen," he urges, slyly "... why the cat's paws?"

"Um ... you see, you look like ..." the girl freezes, Tikki beckons her to breathe and go on "Well ... a cat type! So that's why! You didn't like them? "

“No no, Marinette, far from it! I like them a lot! " Adrien exclaims perhaps with a little too much enthusiasm "I was just curious!" he cuts short, looking at Plagg, behind the phone rolling his green eyes looking up at the sky "I forgot, did you remember something about the Akuma attack? Nothing to me." he asks hesitantly.

"Nothing!" Marinette replies, suddenly tense "did you remember something?" then she starts saying something else and freezes herself biting her tongue -  _ He just told me, what the hell questions do I ask?  _ \- reflects, while Tikki looks at her a little worried.

"No, in fact, not even me, so ... well ..." Adrien begins, then pauses "Marinette, is something wrong?" he asks, noticing her sudden reaction.

"Yes, I mean, No, no I’m fine!" the girl hastens to reply, minimizing

"No, because you stopped abruptly and ..." he insists

Marinette looks away from the image on the phone, then lowers her voice "No, it's just ... I'm sorry."

"Why, you don't have to apologize, it's nothing!" Adrien replies, uncomfortably, putting his hand behind his neck "And again Merry Christmas, Marinette. Ah, nice pajamas, even if I had already seen it!" he winks at her "Now, well, I have to go, you know, Nathalie ..." he adds, visibly nervous.

Marinette feels her cheeks getting hot, turns off the video and manages not to stammer saying “Bye, Adrien! And thanks for calling! ”, Then she finally stops the call and flies with the game case, letting herself fall on the sofa.

Looking at the Kwami, the girl exclaims “Tikki! He gave me a beautiful gift and ... he liked mine!" can not help but smile "Maybe I overdid it with the paws ... but he liked it! And he knows I did it, this time,” she exclaims, on cloud nine. "Ok, I didn't understand why he asked me if I remember anything but ... I don't care, he knows I did it and he liked the gift!" repeats.

"Now get dressed and open the others, I'm curious to know what Alya gave you!" Kwami urges, finally relieved to see Marinette happy.

"Right, and then there's Nonna Gina's special breakfast!" she confirms, gently placing the videogame on the desk and opening the closet to get dressed.

After breakfast, Marinette goes back to her room and finishes opening her friends' gifts: Alya gave her a wrist pin cushion in the shape of a ladybug, Nino a pendrive with a mix of her favorite Jagged Stone songs, Kagami a Yakuyoke, a traditional Japanese lucky charm which, according to what her friend told her, would serve to drive away evil spirits.

The girl lines up all the gifts on the desk, along with that of the grandmother, a small sewing set and comments "Tikki, but Luka didn't make himself heard."

"Well, he must have been busy, being a bellboy." Kwami tries to minimize, having already clear where Marinette wants to go.

“I know but…” she begins but is interrupted by her mother's voice “Marinette, honey, you have visitors! There's Luka! "

Marinette opens her eyes wide "Ah, speak about the devil!" exclaims "I'll be right there, mom!" she answers, adjusting her sweatshirt and putting on her slippers to get off.

Tikki winks "What did I tell you?" she says, with the air of someone who knows a lot.

Luka is at the front door talking to Sabine “Hi Marinette. Merry Christmas!" he greets her, while they exchange two kisses on the cheek, "I'm sorry if I didn't come by yesterday, I was working ..."

Marinette observes him, reflecting -  _ We haven't talked much after I told him that ... well that thing, but he seems to be fine  _ \- "But don't worry, I thought you were busy too, I'm glad you passed today"

Luka puts a hand in his pocket saying “I brought you a little thing” then hands Marinette a package “it's just a thought, nothing special”.

She takes it in her hand and remains motionless for a moment “Ah yes! It's true! I have ... a present for you too. Wait me here!" she turns and goes up the stairs two by two, rushing into the room and opening the desk drawer "Here it is!" she exclaims as Tikki looks at her in amazement. Marinette closes the drawer and gets out with a CD in her hand.

He goes back down and gives it to Luka “I was forgetting! It is the first Jagged Stone CD, the one he did on his own when he wasn't famous yet! Autographed. I hope you like it"

He looks at the CD, a smile from ear to ear "Wow ... it's ... it's wonderful, Marinette! You are… you are the best friend I could hope to have! " then he looks at the package he gave to Marinette and the smile goes out "Mine is not quite up to it".

The girl looks at him “But no Luka! Don't say that ... the gift is not important, but who does it!" then she opens the package, a simple glass candle holder, with a note stuck inside.

Marinette unrolled the note and reads it, it says, in a precise and tiny handwriting:

“This is to remember the light you always carry. I love you. Luka ”

She raises her eyes from the note, on the verge of tears“ Well it's…. really nice Luka, and that's exactly what I meant. "

Luka looks at her again "Do you like it?" not convinced

Before Marinette can answer Gina intervenes “Of course, young man! My niece is absolutely right! " then she pauses putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder "And from the face she made, your gift hit the mark."

Sabine and Marinette are about to say something, but Gina continues

“And I'm a little jealous anyway, you know? There are a couple of songs on that record that I like too! "

The two guys look at her in amazement for a few seconds, then all four burst out laughing, Marinette thinks -  _ Thank you Grandma for having your say  _ -

“Well, thank you so much for the good wishes, and the gift, Luka. I really appreciate it. One of these days I'll see you at your place, Juleka and I have a search to do for the Christmas holidays" Marinette then says.

“But you’re welcome, indeed thanks to you. Bye Marinette .. ” Luka replies, ready. Then he looks at the two adults "sir ..."

"But call me Sabine, don't be so formal, Luka!" Marinette's mother interrupts him “I'm Gina! Make happy yours too! " adds the grandmother.

"Ah then ... well ... bye?" she greets Luka at the door, a little awkward, then goes out.

As soon as the door closes, Marinette turns back towards the staircase to her room. “Yes, grandma, I'll tell you everything later,” she says, climbing up and closing the trap door behind her. As soon as she enters the room, the girl sits at the desk, placing a note and candle holder next to the other gifts with a sigh.

Tikki looks out of his hiding place "Hey, what's up?" she asks her friend who, elbows on the table, chin on her intertwined hands, was watching the row of gifts.

"Nothing. Luka wrote me a beautiful card and I feel a little 'guilty for ... well you know. " she replies, continuing to look at the objects.

“Marinette… don't torment yourself like that, it's useless. Sooner or later things will settle down ” her Kwami replies

"I know, but I'm sorry for him, he's a friend of mine and I don't want to see him bad because of me" she comments in a low voice, taking Nino's gift and inserting it into the computer "Let's put some music so you don't I think about it ”she then concludes, starting the playlist.

The music has the desired effect and the rest of the day passes quietly, between chatting with grandmother and a family Christmas lunch. It is five o'clock in the afternoon when Marinette returns to her room, sits on the sofa and thoughtfully observes the hiding place of the Miracle Box. “Tomorrow night our patrol will be longer, Tikki. I want to deliver the miraculous of the turtle to Nino "

Tikki approaches Marinette "Fine with me," she tells her, and she nods.

“This evening I hope there will be no need for Ladybug, I wanted to be with Grandma Gina downstairs. You don't mind, do you? "

"But no, God forbid, you never see each other!" she answers.

"Thanks Tikki, then I'll go down without worries, see you later!" Marinette concludes, opening the hatch to get off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient since is a very long fanfic and it require a lot of time and effort to be translated.
> 
> Thank you for the help to Agrestebug, JuliaFC, Malauu_Ladynoir and Etoile-Lead-Sama


End file.
